A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré
by Ribonette
Summary: [ADAPTACIÓN DE JENNY HAN] [AU] Sakura guarda sus cartas de amor en una caja. En ellas se muestra tal como es, porque está segura de que nadie las leerá. Hasta que un día alguien las envía por equivocación, y...
1. Prólogo

_**A TODOS LOS CHICOS DE LOS QUE ME ENAMORÉ**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Me gusta rescatar cosas. Aunque no rescato cosas importantes como las ballenas, personas o el medio ambiente. A decir verdad, ni siquiera creo que rescate cosas. Más bien las colecciono. Las guardo por allí, como si pensara que estando resguardadas entre lo demás, estarán a salvo de cualquier mal. La clase de cosas que rescato son sencillas y muchos dirían que son tonterías. Figuritas de porcelana, de las que venden en las tiendas departamentales. Moldes de galleta que no vas a usar nunca porque, ¿quién va a querer una galleta con forma de máquina de coser? Listones para el pelo, de todos los colores que componen el arcoíris. Cartas de amor. De entre todas las cosas que resguardo, se podría decir que mis cartas de amor son mi posesión más preciada.

Guardo mis cartas en una sombrerera de color verde azulado que mi madre me compró en una tienda vintage en el centro de la ciudad. No son cartas que me hayan escrito; de esas no tengo ninguna. Más bien, las cartas que guardo son cartas que yo misma he escrito. Dentro de la sombrerera, hay una carta para cada chico del que me he enamorado: es decir, cinco en total.

Cuando las escribo, me muestro tal como soy. Escribo mis cartas como si el chico a quien va dirigida, nunca fuera a leerla. Porque no lo hará nunca. Todos mis pensamientos secretos, todas mis observaciones minuciosas, todo lo que he ido guardando en mi interior, lo vierto todo en la carta. Cuando termino, la sello, añado el destinatario y entonces, en vez de mandarla, la resguardo en mi sombrerera verde.

A decir verdad, tampoco son cartas de amor en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Mis cartas son para cuando ya no quiero seguir estando enamorada. Son algo así como una despedida. Porque después de escribir la carta, ya no me posee un amor que todo lo consume. Puedo comer cereal y no pensar si él también prefiere trozos de plátano por encima de sus Cheerios. Puedo cantar una canción de amor sin dedicársela a él. Si el amor es como estar poseído, quizá mis cartas de amor sean como un exorcismo. Cuando termino de escribir mis cartas, me siento liberada. O, al menos, es lo que se supone que deberían de hacerme sentir.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _No, no se han vuelto locos. Sí, desaparecieron capítulos, pero en mi defensa, puedo decir que el fic no estaba quedando como lo imaginé, así que era justo empezar de nuevo._

 _La adaptación no estaba quedando como una adaptación, así que decidí empezar de nuevo. Hagamos borron y cuenta nueva a lo que había escrito, y empecemos de nuevo._

 _Los capis serán cortos, así que intentaré (otra vez) hacer ups constantes. Sin embargo, sí les pediré de sus reviews, para saber si la adaptación está quedando de su agrado._

 _Se agradecen también los follow y favorite, y pues eso._

 _Nos seguimos leyendo._

 _XoXo Ribonette._


	2. 01

**1**

* * *

En casa somos solo cuatro. Digo solo, porque hace falta mamá. Papá es quien tiene que cuidarnos a nosotras tres, las chicas Amamiya: Rika, la mayor, Misaki, la menor, y yo en medio, Sakura.

Nos hacemos llamar las chicas Amamiya, porque ese es el apellido de soltera de mamá, y ella dijo que siempre, siempre sería una chica Amamiya, así que Rika dijo que lo más lógico es que nosotros también lo fuésemos, y así quedó.

Lo de mamá ocurrió de manera inesperada. Una mañana estaba limpiando la casa, trapeando el piso, cuando por accidente, resbaló y su cabeza golpeó la encimera de la cocina. Se desmayó, y duró así un rato, hasta que despertó y siguió como si nada. Esa tarde, cuando Rika y yo volvimos de la escuela, mamá dijo que se sentía un poco mareada, y fue a acostarse al sofá. No despertó. Rika fue quien la encontró cuando bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua. Ella fue quien se encargó de llamar a papá, a la ambulancia, y de decirme que cuidase de Misaki. Y sí, eso fue todo lo que yo hice, cuidar de Misaki; sentarme a su lado en el piso de mi habitación, mientras Rika explicaba a papá y los paramédicos de lo que había ocurrido.

Fue desde ese momento en que Rika comenzó a hacerse cargo de nosotros. Y digo nosotros porque incluyo a papá. Es ella quien se encarga de asignarnos los roles semanales para limpiar la casa, y es ella quien se encarga de hacer el listado de las compras, para que papá sepa qué hay que traer del supermercado. Es ella quien se encarga de prepararnos el desayuno y hacernos los almuerzos para la escuela… No sé qué sería de nosotros si no fuera por ella.

Es por eso que, cuando Rika nos dijo que iba a estudiar la universidad fuera de Tokio, fue un duro golpe para todos nosotros. Lo sospechábamos desde hace tiempo, después de todo Rika es así: le encantan los viajes, la aventura y el descubrir cosas nuevas. No por nada estudiará antropología. Pero el saber que mi hermana mayor se iría no solo de la periferia que es Tomoeda, sino de Japón, fue, y sigue siendo, un duro golpe para mí.

Pero también lo fue para Eriol.

Eriol es el novio de Rika; se mudó a la casa de al lado hace cinco años, aunque se siente como si toda la vida hubiese estado aquí. Lo conocimos durante una tarde que nos encontrábamos jugando a las muñecas (a petición mía), en el jardín de enfrente. Eriol se acercó con su bicicleta, y nos miró durante un rato. Yo seguí actuando normal, Rika se quedó tiesa, como si estuviese asustada, y Misaki se limitó a mirarlo, con el entrecejo fruncido, debido a que le daba el sol en la cara. Entonces, Misaki le preguntó "¿quieres jugar?" a lo que Eriol respondió "Sí." Y así fue como se volvió inseparable para la familia Kinomoto.

* * *

Es de tarde, y estoy en la cocina, haciendo galletas. Tengo esa costumbre de hornear cuando me siento inquieta, y con la fecha de la partida de Rika cada vez más cerca (faltan solo dos semanas) tengo la ansiedad a tope. Así que estoy sentada frente a la encimera, revolcando masa de galleta en mi mezcla de canela y azúcar, cuando veo a Rika entrar.

Se saca la laptop de la mochila, y se sienta a mi lado, prendiendo el aparato. Y nos quedamos así, durante unos diez minutos aproximadamente, hasta que Rika, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, dice como si nada:

-He terminado con Eriol.

Una bola de masa de galleta se me resbala de las manos y cae de lleno en la mezcla de canela y azúcar, mientras yo miro a mi hermana, incapaz de creer que ha dicho lo que ha dicho.

-¿Por qué has terminado con él? -pregunto, tartamudeante-. ¿Es porque te vas a Escocia?

Rika se encoje de hombros.

-Creo que sí.

-El marcharte fuera del país no es impedimento para que se sigan queriendo -arremeto a toda velocidad-. Las relaciones a distancia ya son muy comunes. Siempre pueden llamarse por Skype, o enviarse correspondencia, como a la antigua…

-Déjalo, Sakura -Rika me corta el rollo inmediatamente-. Será una distancia de más de nueve mil kilómetros, y con una diferencia horaria de 8 horas. Eso significa que cuando él tenga la tarde libre después de la escuela para tener una videollamada conmigo, yo estaré lista para irme a dormir. Y cuando yo tenga las tardes libres para llamarlo, él estará apenas yendo al instituto. No tiene caso -dice de manera tajante.

-A él no le importaría -insisto una vez más-. Eriol te quiere más que a nadie en este mundo. Están hecho el uno para el otro, Rika.

-Mamá me dijo que intentara no ir a la universidad tendiendo ya un novio -dice Rika de la nada, y yo no puedo hacer más que escucharla, porque cualquier cosa que ella diga de mamá para mí es sagrada y merece mi total atención-. Me dijo que no fuera la chica que llora al teléfono cuando habla con su novio. Y me dijo que no diga que no a las cosas, cuando realmente quiero decir que sí.

No puedo responder a ello. A veces, solo a veces, tengo un poco de envidia de Rika. Por el par de años más que ella pudo pasar en compañía de mamá, aprendiendo de ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la cena? -la pregunta de Rika me regresa de donde sea que me fui, y veo, casi sin ver, como cierra la laptop y se levanta del taburete en el que se ha sentado.

-Lo tengo controlado -musito mientras vuelvo a tomar la masa de galleta que resbaló de mis manos-. Descuida.

Rika se marcha con la laptop bajo el brazo, sin mirar atrás, y yo vuelvo a dejar caer la bola de masa de galleta. Rika y Eriol estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No puedo terminar de entender porqué ella ha terminado con él, si es seguro que los dos aún se quieren. ¿No se supone que el amor es así? Si estás enamorado, puedes superarlo todo. El amor es la fuerza más poderosa que existe…

Hemos cenado en silencio. Papá y Misaki han conversado animadamente, pero ni Rika ni yo hemos podido sumarnos del todo. Esa noche, después de terminar de lavar los platos, subo a mi habitación. Papá, Misaki, y estoy segura de que Rika también, duermen ya. De pie en el umbral de mi puerta, soy incapaz de encender la luz, y entro así, a una habitación a oscuras, cruzándola por completo, hasta llegar al alfeizar de mi ventana. Desde ahí, puedo ver la ventana de la habitación de Eriol. En ocasiones anteriores, nos veíamos desde las ventanas, y escribíamos mensajes en hojas de papel, tal como lo hacían Taylor Swift y Lucas Till en "You Belong To Me". Pero esta vez, al ver que su luz sigue encendida, no me atrevo a pegar un letrero en mi ventana.

Esta vez solo me duele el corazón.

* * *

 _Decidí subir de una vez el capi uno (yey, up doble) para que comprueben que en verdad es una adaptación (lmao) y vean que igualmente serán capis cortos._

 _Intentaré meter referencias de la cultura popular (quizá haya algo de Kpop), así como del mismo anime de CCS. Dicho esto, ¡nos vemos el lunes!_

 _XoXo Ribonette_


	3. 02

**2**

* * *

Creo que por una parte ha estado bien que Rika y Eriol hayan terminado. Falta una semana para que Rika se marche a Escocia, y las chicas Amamiya hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo de calidad. Realizamos las compras en el supermercado juntas, vamos de compras al centro comercial, o salimos a pasear al Parque Pingüino.

Esta noche, después de hacer un picnic en el parque, las tres chicas Amamiya vamos por helado. Hay un puestecito pequeño que se pone por las tardes junto al puente que cruza el río que atraviesa el parque pingüino, donde simplemente los helados saben riquísimos. Son los favoritos de Misaki, y los míos también.

Misaki pide un helado de frambuesa, y Rika pide uno de chocomenta. Yo, pido uno de flor de cerezo, y mientras el sol se pone, nos sentamos tranquilamente en una banca, a mirar a la gente pasar. No sé si sea por mi nombre, pero me gusta todo lo que hace alusión a las flores de cerezo. El árbol frente al que nos hemos sentado, por ejemplo. O el helado que estoy saboreando en esos momentos.

-Apuesto que en Escocia no tienen helados de flor de cerezo -musito.

-Seguro que no -responde Rika.

-No podrás comer uno hasta el Festival de Bon.

-Navidad – me corrige-. El Festival de Bon es demasiado corto como para que valga la pena el venir hasta aquí, ¿recuerdas?

-El Festival de Bon será un desastre -gruñe Misaki.

Quiero gruñir yo también, pues me han dolido sus palabras. ¿Cómo pude considerar que el Festival de Bon no vale la pena? Además, nunca hemos celebrado el Festival de Bon sin Rika. Siempre es ella quien prepara la ofrenda para mamá, y monta el altar. Misaki es quien se encarga de limpiar la tumba de mamá. No sé encender el fuego para que el alma de mamá regrese sana y salva al más allá. Y nuestras dos abuelas estarán allí. Es uno de los pocos momentos en que la familia de mamá se reúne con nosotros, y todo es para poder recordarla…

De repente, me inunda el pánico y me cuesta respirar y ya no me importan los helados de flor de cerezo. No me imagino el Festival de Bon sin Rika. No puedo siquiera imaginarme el próximo lunes sin ella. Sé que la mayoría de las hermanas se llevan mal, pero estoy más unida a Rika que a nadie en el mundo entero. ¿Cómo podemos ser las chicas Amamiya sin ella?

* * *

Regresamos a casa justo a la hora de cenar. Esta vez papá se ha encargado de preparar la cena, por lo que nosotras debemos ayudar a poner la mesa. A Misaki le gusta hacerlo porque puede ella acomodar hasta el milímetro la ubicación de los cubiertos. Creo que es un poco perfeccionista, quizá demasiado para su edad. Así que Misaki baja corriendo del auto (podemos llegar al parque pingüino a pie, pero a Rika le gusta manejar), y entra a la casa como un bólido, con lo que no ve a Eriol, quien sale de la suya, muy probablemente para dirigirse a la tienda de conveniencia de la esquina, a comprar algo que haya faltado de último minuto para la cena en su casa. Estoy por alzar el brazo para saludarlo, cuando veo que se apura a dar la vuelta y emprender la caminata rumbo a la tienda. Y entonces, una bombilla se enciende en mi cabeza.

-Rika -musito cuando mi hermana mayor se detiene junto a mí-. ¿Les has dicho ya algo a papá y Misaki?

-¿Algo de qué? -pregunta ella de regreso, mientras juega con las llaves.

-Sobre Eriol. ¿Les has dicho ya que han terminado?

-No creo que necesiten saberlo -es su respuesta. Y frunzo el entrecejo.

-Creo que tienen derecho. Además, se darán cuenta tarde o temprano, sobre todo cuando no se despida de ti en el aeropuerto, o cuando deje de frecuentar la casa…

Pero Rika no me responde, se limita a caminar rumbo a la casa, dejándome sola. La miro alejarse, y desvío mi mirada a la calle, con lo que ahora veo la lejana silueta de Eriol, también lejos de mí.

* * *

Rika se marcha mañana. Misaki y yo le hemos ayudado a volver a hacer la maleta, mientras que papá está ocupado haciendo lo que él llama "tardía limpieza de primavera", justo ahora, cuando estamos ya a punto de terminar el verano. Creo que es su manera de mostrar su ansiedad ante la inminente partida de Rika.

Hacemos la maleta de nueva cuenta, no porque Rika quiera, sino porque Misaki y yo insistimos: ella, porque quiere pasar más tiempo con Rika antes de que la manden a dormir, y yo, porque quiero convencerla de que se deje un par de prendas que me gustaría llevar a la escuela este año.

Ya es de noche, y como es la última noche que pasará Rika en la casa, hemos decidido que las tres dormiremos en su habitación. La cama es lo suficientemente grande, y, además, Misaki no ocupa mucho espacio. Igual que siempre, Misaki ha sido la primera en quedarse dormida. No sé como lo hace, esta noche, yo simplemente no puedo. La sola idea de pensar que mañana, a esta misma hora, Rika estará al otro lado del mundo, es aplastante. Odio los cambios más que nada en este mundo, y este es un cambio inmenso. El cambio más grande de toda mi vida. O el segundo, pues el primer cambio que me ha atormentado así, es la ausencia de mamá.

-Sakura… -escucho la voz de Rika, a mi lado. Es apenas un susurro-. ¿has estado enamorada alguna vez? Enamorada de verdad.

La pregunta viene de la nada. No tengo ninguna respuesta preparada. No he tenido ni oportunidad de procesar la pregunta en sí, cuando Rika continúa hablando.

-Desearía haber podido enamorarme más de una vez. Creo que, para una estudiante de preparatoria, lo correcto es enamorarse mínimo dos veces.

Esta vez, su voz suena melancólica. Me pregunto qué tantas cosas más rondarán por su cabeza, que no se atreve a contarme. ¿O lo hará? Pero entonces, escucho como suelta un débil suspiro, y entonces, no se escucha nada más.

Así, como si nada, Rika se ha quedado dormida, como suele hacer siempre. Con aquella facilidad que me intriga.

* * *

Me despierto a la mitad de la noche, y gracias a la luz de luna que se filtra por la cortina semi abierta, puedo ver que falta una sombra en la cama. Rika no está. Misaki está hecha bolita a mi lado, ocupando el mínimo espacio, como suele hacer, y más allá, solo queda la oscuridad. Vuelvo a mirar la ventana, preguntándome una vez más porqué la cortina está ligeramente corrida. Entonces, moviéndome lentamente para no despertar a Misaki, me muevo a tientas en la cama, y me inclino sobre la ventana. Y allí están: Eriol y Rika, de pie en el camino de la entrada de la casa.

Rika intenta no mirar a Eriol, prefiere mirar al cielo, a la luna. Ni él ni ella se acercan el uno al otro. No se tocan. No hay un roce entre sus dedos, mucho menos un abrazo. Aquella enorme distancia que los separa solo puede significar que Rika no ha cambiado de opinión.

Me retiro de la cortina y regreso a mi espacio en la cama. Misaki sigue echa bolita, así que me vuelvo a acomodar a su lado.

Desearía no haber visto aquello. Era demasiado íntimo. Y también, demasiado real. Era un momento que debía pertenecerles solo a ellos dos, y ahí voy yo, a entrometer mi nariz. Desearía poder borrar aquello de mi mente.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Allí, acostada junto a Misaki, no puedo evitar pensar: ¿qué se sentirá tener un chico que te quiera, a tal punto que lloraría por ti? Lo peor es que no se trata de un chico cualquiera en quien pienso. Se trata de Eriol. Nuestro Eriol.

Es allí, en ese momento de soledad, en que vuelvo a pensar en la pregunta de Rika. Y la respuesta viene al instante. Sí, sí he estado enamorada de verdad. Aunque solo me ha ocurrido una vez. He estado enamorada de Eriol.

Nuestro Eriol.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Dejo la up temprano por la mañana, ya que muy probablemente esté ocupada hasta muy tarde~_

 _Les comento sobre el Festival de Bon: intenté buscar una celebración japonesa que coincidiera en fechas a acción de gracias, en USA (la historia original la menciona), y encontré ésta, que viene perfecto porque es algo así como un día de muertos para celebrar a los que se marcharon. Para la familia de Sakura significaría mucho ya que tienen la ausencia de Nadeshiko._

 _Dejo el comentario hasta aquí, y los espero el miércoles. Sigan bellos!_

 _Ribonette._


	4. 03

**3**

* * *

Todo inició hace dos años. Teníamos hora libre, y tanto Eriol como yo estábamos sentados en la biblioteca. Yo estaba haciendo tarea de matemáticas, que siempre se me ha dado fatal, por lo que debía concentrarme de verdad; y Eriol me ayudaba, porque él sabe que se me da fatal y a él las matemáticas se le dan de maravilla, así que siempre que tenía oportunidad, pedía su asesoría, y él, siempre ayudaba.

Tanto él como yo teníamos la cabeza sobre el libro, él explicándome la teoría, yo, mirando ya los problemas que debía de resolver. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que podía oler el aroma de su champú, y estoy segura de que él también podía oler el mío.

Y entonces, dejando de lado los problemas de trigonometría, Eriol dijo:

-Necesito un consejo. Me gusta una chica.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era yo. En definitiva, se refería a mí. Después de todo, habíamos pasado el verano entero juntos. A veces con la compañía de Rika, pero ella había pasado tanto tiempo en la casa de retiro Flower (tres días a la semana) realizando sus prácticas, que prácticamente se podía considerar que Eriol y yo habíamos pasado todo el verano haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro. Salíamos a caminar por el parque pingüino, de paseo al centro comercial, comíamos helados juntos, e inclusive mirábamos películas en las noches en mi casa.

Recapitulando aquel verano en una milésima de segundo, mi mente llegó a la conclusión de que se refería a mí.

Hasta que lo vi sonrojarse, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared que teníamos enfrente, y finalmente comprendí que no, no se refería a mí.

Entonces, lo que hice fue pensar en una lista de todas las chicas posibles. Para ser honesta, era una lista corta. Eriol no es de tener muchas amigas. Ni amigos, si contamos bien. Tiene a su amigo del alma, un chico al que llamaban Spee, quien se había mudado a Osaka el año anterior, y aún estaba su otro amigo del alma, Yamazaki Takashi, y eso era todo.

De chicas, apenas y conocía a Mihara Chiharu, del equipo de voleibol. Y ella sólo contaba como una posible candidata, porque básicamente lo obligué a ello: le había preguntado con bastante insistencia que respondiese a quien consideraba él como la chica más bonita de su clase. También pregunté por la chica más bonita de mi clase, y su respuesta, que no me sorprendió en absoluto, fue Daidouji Tomoyo. Es decir, ya sabía que era una respuesta obvia, pero no puedo negar que me dolió un poco el corazón.

También podría ser Akizuki Nakuru, la chica universitaria que trabajaba con él de medio turno en la librería. Eriol mencionaba mucho que era muy lista e interesante. Había estudiado un tiempo en Inglaterra, lo cual no debería de sorprenderlo tanto ya que él también tenía sangre inglesa corriendo por sus venas, gracias a sus tatarabuelos. En mi defensa, yo también tenía sangre extranjera: los abuelos de mi mamá eran coreanos, y estoy casi segura de que mi padre tiene primos lejanos que son chinos.

Estaba por preguntarle de qué chica se trataba, cuando la bibliotecaria nos mandó callar, así que regresamos a hundir la cabeza en el libro de matemáticas, y procedimos a resolver los problemas listados. Aquel día, el tema no volvió a surgir. Eriol no volvió a mencionarlo, y yo no me atreví a preguntarle. Honestamente, no quería saberlo. No se refería a mí, y para mí, aquello era lo único que me importaba.

* * *

Eriol es el tipo de chico que parece saberlo todo. Ha de ser gracias a sus lentes y su cabello azulado perfectamente cortado, que parece un intelectual. Su ascendencia inglesa se nota en su voz, así como sus modales. Eso, hasta que lo conoces por completo. Es un parlanchín, amable y divertido, que le encanta contar historias fantasiosas. Seguramente provienen todas de los cómics que colecciona. Sus ojos azulados le dan un aire sereno. Igualmente es flaco, pero no por ello aparenta ser débil. Eso puedo comprobarlo pues una vez me torcí el tobillo en clase de deportes, y tuvo que cargarme en su espalda para que pudiese llegar a la enfermería. Igualmente, su sonrisa es encantadora. Se le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda, que le da un aire infantil que agradezco demasiado, pues sin él, aparentaría ser mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad es.

Rika (así como yo y Misaki) tiene el cabello corto. El de ella es castaño oscuro, mientras que el mío y de Misaki es castaño claro. Sin embargo, en lo que niguna se parece a la otra, es en nuestras personalidades. Misaki, tiene nueve años, por lo que siendo una niña: infantil y enfadosa es la mejor manera de describirla. Yo, soy una soñadora empedernida. Mi abuela dice que necesito dejar de ver tantas comedias románticas y tener ya un novio para que experimente como es realmente el amor, incluyendo que me rompan el corazón.

Rika, por su parte, es la más madura. No tiene nada que ver con la edad, quizá es porque fue ella quien tuvo que hacerse cargo de nosotras desde pequeña. Sea como sea, la personalidad de Rika es más serena. Si necesitamos consejo, preferimos ir con ella antes de con papá. La manera en la que habla, se mueve, piensa y se expresa la hacen ver como si cargase con milenios de sabiduría. Como si su existencia se moviese en un plano superior al resto de los mortales. Como si para ella, las preocupaciones banales de los chicos, la moda y el maquillaje fuesen simples niñerías y tuviese cosas más importantes que hacer, como salvar el mundo, poner fin a la hambruna, encontrar la paz mundial, y revertir el calentamiento global, por mencionar algunos.

Aproximadamente una semana después del incidente de la biblioteca (cuando yo ya prácticamente lo había olvidado), Rika llegó tarde del colegio. Estábamos a mediados de octubre, y el frío poco a poco se asentaba en Tomoeda, por lo que la pobre tenía las mejillas, así como la nariz, rosadas, a pesar de tener una bufanda atada alrededor del cuello. Se suponía que iba a llegar tarde porque se encontraba haciendo tarea en equipo, así que Misaki y yo (que nos encontrábamos en la cocina preparando la cena) ni nos inmutamos.

Eso, hasta que exclamó:

-Tengo algo que contarles.

Le brillaban los ojos, y sus dedos batallaban para desenrollar la bufanda de su cuello. Por un momento pensé que se debía al frío, y sus dedos se habían entumido.

-¿Qué? -espetó Misaki, ansiosa.

-Eriol dice que le gusto.

Rika termino de desenrollar la bufanda, y se encogió de hombros, con un gesto satisfecho. Me quedé sin habla, y la cuchara de madera con la que mezclaba la salsa de tomate para el espagueti, cayó en la olla haciendo un ruido de salpicadura.

\- Ha esperado a la salida de la escuela para decírmelo. Dice… dice que soy la chica de sus sueños. ¿Se lo pueden creer?

-Wow -fue todo lo que pude decir. Quería transmitirle mi felicidad, pero en ese momento no me sentía para nada feliz. Y aquello estaba mal. Era mi hermana, por supuesto que debía estar feliz por ella. Pero sólo podía sentir dolor, desesperación, y envidia. Mucha, mucha envidia. Por un momento, sentí que me asfixiaba. Así que, tragándome mis lágrimas, me preparé para tomar aire, y volver a exclamar-: ¡Wow!

-¡Wow! -coreo Misaki-. ¿Eso significa que ahora son novio y novia?

Volví a contener el aliento. Temerosa de su respuesta. Rika caminó hacia nosotras, y de un racimo de uvas que descansaba ya en la encimera, tomó un par. Antes de llevársela a la boca, dijo:

-Creo que sí.

Allí vi su sonrisa. Radiante, y bobalicona. Una sonrisa pura y sincera, la sonrisa de una chica que está perdidamente enamorada. A Rika también le gustaba Eriol. Y le gustaba bastante. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme si a ella le gustaba Eriol, más de lo que Eriol me gustaba a mí.

Esa fue la noche en que escribí mi carta para Eriol.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _De poquito en poquito voy poniendo los cambios en el fic, a comparación de la historia original. Espero y la adaptación esté resultando de su agrado. Aún falta un poquito para que Syaoran haga aparición, pero no desesperen._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	5. 04

**4**

* * *

 _Querido Eriol…_

Lloré toda la noche. Fue allí cuando todo terminó. Terminó incluso antes de empezar, pues nunca tuve mi oportunidad. Me dolía que Eriol hubiese escogido a Rika, pero creo que me dolía más que Rika lo hubiese escogido a él.

Así que ese fue el fin. Lloré sin parar, hasta que salió el sol. Allí fue cuando escribí mi carta, y me prometí a mí misma dejarlo todo atrás. No tenía caso pensar en Eriol de aquella manera, pues él y Rika resultaron estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Creo que fue por ello también que me dolió tanto que Rika hubiese terminado con él. Porque si hubiese sido yo, nunca, _nunca_ hubiese roto con Eriol. Cuando se amaba de verdad, la distancia es insignificante.

Cuando Rika regresó a la cama, yo seguía despierta. Sin embargo, había cerrado los ojos, y calmado mi respiración, para que pensase que me encontraba profundamente dormida. Con Misaki acurrucada entre las dos, fingí que me daba la vuelta para abrazarla.

Y entonces, me pareció escuchar un sollozo. Miré a Rika de reojo. Se encontraba de espaldas a nosotras, pero podía ver como le temblaban los hombros, y efectivamente, lloraba en silencio.

Rika no había llorado nunca.

Así que, ahora que había visto a Rika llorar por Eriol, estaba más convencida que nunca: ellos dos no habían terminado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, llevamos a Rika al aeropuerto. Papá y yo ayudamos a bajar las maletas del auto, y cuando Misaki ayuda a cerrar la cajuela, Rika dice que ya podemos marcharnos. Los tres la miramos, sorprendidos: sabemos que a Rika no le gustan las despedidas, pero esta vez es diferente. No es como si fuese a pasar un fin de semana en casa de su amiga por correspondencia, o de vacaciones de primavera a casa de la abuela. Esta vez se va por casi cinco meses, ¡y a otro continente!

-Al menos déjame acompañarte a documentar el equipaje -dice papá-. Quiero ver que cruces el control de seguridad.

-No me va a pasar nada -insiste Rika una vez más, mientras acomoda su equipaje de mano sobre su maleta de rueditas-. Ya he viajado sola antes, sé cómo hacerlo.

Una vez que comprueba que su bolso no caerá, se acerca a papá y le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Llamaré en cuanto llegue -le dice ella.

-Llámame todos los días -responde yo, y entonces, sin poder contenerme, me abrazo de ambos. Misaki no tarde un unírsenos.

-No te olvides de nosotras -pide Misaki. Rika le sonríe.

-Eso sería imposible -es su respuesta.

Nos quedamos así, los cuatro abrazados, hasta que finalmente Rika se remueve y nos obliga a soltarla. Sin embargo, esta vez abraza sólo a Misaki, después abraza una vez más a papá, y finalmente, me abraza a mí, fuertemente.

-Cuida bien de papá y de Misaki -me dice al oído-. Ahora tú estás a cargo.

No puedo evitar abrazarla un poco más fuerte, y escucho como ríe por lo bajo. Sabiendo que no puedo retrasar lo inevitable, finalmente la dejo ir.

-Adios, Rika -le digo con voz queda, mientras me limpio las lágrimas con el borde de la palma de mis manos.

Y nos quedamos allí. Los tres la miramos tomar sus maletas de carrito, y echar a andar las llantitas. Cruza las puertas corredizas para entrar al aeropuerto, y a través del inmaculado cristal, la vemos llegar hasta el mostrador. Mientras Rika documenta su equipaje, papá nos abraza a Misaki y a mí, lo que me provoca que llore con más fuerza.

-Esperaremos hasta que cruce el control de seguridad -nos dice con ternura.

Documentar el equipaje no le toma mucho, y se dirige con paso seguro al control de seguridad. Cruzo los dedos, deseando que se gire a mirarnos una vez más, que se pregunte porqué no hemos entrado con ella al aeropuerto. Que nos pida que nos acerquemos para verla partir.

Pero no se gira. Continúa caminando, mirando siempre al frente. Deja sus cosas en la bandeja que le extiende un guardia, y pasa por el control de seguridad, mientras la bandeja es escaneada por los rayos X.

No alza la vista cuando finalmente se gira para tomar sus cosas de la canastilla, y guardarlo todo de vuelta.

Se ve tan lejana. Aquella chica del primer lugar del cuadro de honor, quien nunca rompe las normas y siempre respeta a sus mayores; aquella chica tan lejana ahora está aún más lejos.

De regreso a casa, no hago más que sollozar durante todo el camino. Sé que mi actitud no ayuda para mejorar el ánimo entre papá, Misaki y yo, pero es que no sé que más hacer. Misaki inclusive me toma de la mano y me dice que deje de ser tan niña, y no puedo evitar volver a llorar pensando que inclusive ella es más mayor que yo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, se siente su ausencia. A pesar de que Rika no es una persona muy ruidosa (nunca tenía visitas escandalosas, ni ponía la música a todo volumen, ni gritaba a la menor provocación), la casa se siente vacía. El silencio reina en todos los rincones.

¿Así serán las cosas cuando yo también me marche a la universidad, dentro de dos años? La casa será muy grande para papá y Misaki. La soledad será aún mayor. El silencio será aún más insoportable.

No podría hacerles aquello, así que quizá mi mejor opción sería no irme a una universidad tan lejana. La universidad de Tokio está apenas a un par de horas de Tomoeda, y es muy buena. Demasiado buena, que quizá sea complicado el ser aceptada. Pero también está la universidad de Yokohama, y esa está aún más cerca de casa. Quizá inclusive tenga la oportunidad de seguir viviendo en casa durante el primer semestre. Así mi partida no será tan dolorosa.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy una idiota... Cuando borré los primeros capis para resubir este fic, me olvidé de las notas que puse en los capis originales, donde había varias explicaciones._

 _Intentaré ponerlas todas aquí, pero si se me escapa alguna, la pondré más adelante._

 _Primero, como seguro ya se dieron cuenta, Touya (en este fic) no es hermano de Sakura. Creo que ni siquiera aparecerá. A lo mejor como un personaje secundario, pero no es nada seguro._

 _En cuanto a las hermanas de Sakura, la mayor es Rika (Rika Sasaki) de CCS, mientras que la hermana menor es Misaki (Misaki Suzuhara) de Angelic Layer. Esto por que físicamente, las tres se parecen un poco entre sí (más que nada por el cabello castaño corto), lo suficiente para pasar por hermanas (?), y porque para las personalidades originales de la historia, son las que más se asemejan._

 _No sé si ya les comenté que Syaoran está pronto a aparecer, así que no desesperen. Sin embargo (y lamento avisarles apenas hoy) la próxima semana saldré de vacaciones, por lo que se me complicará un poco hacer up. Con un poco de suerte podré subir algo el viernes, pero no prometo mucho._

 _Espero no desesperen, y en lo que esperan, me dejen un review, follow o favorite. Se los agradeceré de todo corazón._

 _¡Sigan bellos! XOXO Ribonette._


	6. 05

**5**

* * *

Mei Lin es mi amiga más antigua, lo cual tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Si nos hubiésemos conocido hace apenas un año, nunca nos hubiésemos vuelto amigas. Ella es el tipo de chica que fuma, toma, sale con chicos a los cuales apenas conoce, y tiene problemas tanto en la casa, como en la escuela. Sin embargo, hace ya muchos años, cuando estábamos en sexto grado, a Mei Lin le gustaban las pijamadas, jugar con muñecas y las comedias románticas, igual que a mí.

A Rika no le agrada porque considera a Mei Lin una chica rebelde, y una mala influencia para mí y Misaki. Pero no importa lo que Rika diga, Mei Lin y yo ni podemos simplemente dejar de ser amigas. Creo que, en cierto modo, soy ese poquito de influencia positiva que ayuda a calmar a Mei Lin cuando las cosas de verdad se salen de control. Y ella me ayuda con mis problemas de confianza en mí misma. Soy demasiado reservada, y necesito de su personalidad extrovertida para abrirme un poco más a lo que me rodea.

Esa tarde, Mei Lin me llama por teléfono para decirme que quiere que nos veamos en el parque pingüino. Acaba de comprarse una chamarra de piel que le ha encantado, y es de vital importancia que me la presuma hoy mismo. Le he pedido que me la describa por teléfono, o que me mande una foto, pero se ha negado en rotundo. Dice que tengo que verla en persona para que me absorba y pueda decirle que efectivamente ha realizado una excelente compra y su gusto es impecable.

Salir de casa me hará bien. El parque pingüino no está muy lejos, por lo que puedo llegar allí caminando, y distraerme mientras camino; así también podré dejar de torturarme con la casa vacía y silenciosa.

Como papá y Misaki no están en casa (él está trabajando, y Misaki fue a casa de una amiga a comer crepés), anoto un aviso rápido en el tablón de anuncios, cierro la puerta con firmeza, y salgo a la calle. Como estoy más que segura que pasaremos el resto de la tarde en el parque pingüino, y que Mei Lin estará demasiado ocupada mirando a los chicos, me he decidido a llevarme un libro. Una nueva novela romántica que he comprado en la librería local. Llevo el libro bajo el brazo, y camino con paso tranquilo, admirando los árboles de flor de cerezo, que florecieron en la primavera pasada, y ahora esperan hasta el próximo año. Voy también pensando que, si estaremos en el parque pingüino, podré comprar un helado de flor de cerezo.

Mis pies se mueven con ligereza, a decir verdad, ni veo por donde voy. He recorrido tantas veces esta ruta hacia el parque pingüino, que no tengo necesidad de ver por donde camino, porque me la sé de memoria. Voy con la cabeza en las nubes. Pensando en mi novela romántica, en que quizá deba de continuar con el libro de recortes que dejé pendiente a principios de verano (se supone que era un regalo para Rika, antes de marchar a la Universidad), en el helado de flor de cerezo que voy a pedirme, y en la chamarra de piel de Mei Lin, que no me doy cuenta cuando llego al parque.

Mis pies se mueven automáticamente. Van uno adelante del otro. Siguen el ya conocido camino de ladrillo anaranjado que cruza el parque de manera zigzagueante. Estoy pensando en que Rika se ha dejado un abrigo del mismo anaranjado que este camino y podré llevar a la escuela, que no me doy cuenta de que he llegado ya al puente que pasa por encima del río que corre tranquilo. Y tampoco me doy cuenta de que no soy la única que intenta cruzarlo.

No lo veo. A decir verdad, lo siento antes de verlo. Muy probablemente él llevase mucha prisa, pues el golpe es duro y me hace caer.

-¡Ay! -es lo único que puedo decir, al tiempo que caigo de pompas contra el ladrillo anaranjado, y un ardor comienza a hacer aparición.

-¡Perdón! -responde aquella voz joven-. Ven, te ayudo.

Me sobo un par de veces, antes de entreabrir un ojo y ver esa mano que se extiende delante de mí. Sin lugar a dudas, la mano de un chico. Alzo un poco más la vista, para ver el rostro de la persona con la que he chocado por descuidada, y no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

Es Li Syaoran.

-¿Kinomoto Sakura? -pregunta como si no creyese que soy yo-. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento y me apuro a tomar su mano, para incorporarme. Aún me sobo el trasero un par de veces, cosa que Li no nota, pues está ocupado en recoger mi libro… y su celular.

Se me encoge el estómago. Por favor, que no se haya roto la pantalla. Estoy segura de que su celular es carísimo, y no podría pagar la reparación.

Li examina su celular, al que parece ser que no le ha pasado nada, con lo que puedo recuperar el aliento. Lo mira satisfecho, con lo que recuerda que tiene mi libro en su otra mano, y se apura a regresármelo, al tiempo que me sonríe. Esto es tan extraño; es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

-Eso me pasa por ir contestando mensajes mientras camino -dice en tono bromista-. Al menos no se ha caído al río.

No sé si reír también, pero al final resulta que no tengo que hacerlo, porque su celular suena, y él se apura a mirarlo.

-Debo irme.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto sin poderme contener. No es como si me importara, pero…

-A casa de Tomoyo.

-Ah… -es lo único que puedo responder-. En ese caso, nos vemos luego.

Frunce el entrecejo. Creo que se ha quedado con la impresión de que lo he corrido. Da un paso, dispuesto a marcharse, pero entonces se gira y me apunta casualmente con un dedo.

-¿Estás bien, verdad? ¿Tu libro también?

-Sí, gracias -respondo-. Por ayudarme a levantarme, y recoger mi libro. Está en perfectas condiciones, ¿ves? -le digo mientras lo agito frente a su rostro-. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja, y aquello me trae gratos recuerdos. Ya había olvidado cuánto le gustan los refuerzos positivos.

Hace un simple ademán con la mano, a lo que respondo del mismo modo (aunque torpemente) y ya está. Se marcha.

Lo miro alejarse, hasta que recuerdo que Mei Lin me está esperando, y me apresuro a dar media vuelta para terminar de cruzar el puente. Y así, me olvido del encuentro con Li Syaoran.

* * *

 _¡Lo sé!_

 _Les debo up desde hace 2 semanas, pero es que después de volver de mis mini vacaciones, el trabajo me abosrbio por completo (me dejaron ahí todos mis pendientes, y tenía que terminar sí o sí), por lo que apenas hoy pude darme mis 5 minutos milky way (?) y publicarles este capi. Espero que la aparición de Syaoran sea lo suficientemente buena como para que me perdonen._

 _Mandándoles abrazos y besos, espero dejen un review, y sigan leyendo. ¡Sigan bellos!_

 _-Ribonette._


	7. 06

**6**

* * *

Li Syaoran y yo éramos amigos antes de que se convirtiera en Li. Cuando era solo Syaoran. En ese entonces, formábamos parte del mismo grupo de amigos, durante la escuela primaria. El grupo consistía en los chicos: Li Syaoran, D. Flourite Fye y Shirou Kamui. Las chicas éramos Daidouji Tomoyo, Akiho Shinomoto, y yo. A veces, se nos unía Mei Lin. En ese entonces, Daidouji vivía a dos calles de distancia de mi casa, pero en nuestro segundo grado de la escuela media, su familia se mudó a otro vecindario. Seguimos siendo amigas un tiempo más, pero no fue lo mismo, y tras el cambio, nuestra amistad no duró mucho. Akiho y yo seguíamos siendo amigas, hasta que se mudó el año pasado a Corea, y así sólo me quedé con Mei Lin.

Con eso, terminó el grupo. Ya no somos amigos. Ni Daidouji y yo, ni Li y yo.

A decir verdad, fue gracias a Daidouji que conocí a Mei Lin. Ellas dos son primas, sus madres son hermanas. Cuando estábamos en cuarto grado, Mei Lin venía de visita a mi casa cuando Daidouji lo hacía, lo cual era muy seguido, pero ni siquiera en ese entonces se llevaban bien. Solían pelear sobre la Barbie de quien debía quedarse con Ken, cuando en teoría la que debería de quedárselo era yo, porque el Ken era de Rika.

En clase, hay mucha gente que no sabe que son primas. Esto es más que nada porque no se parecen mucho. Daidouji es de piel pálida, pequeña, de brazos y piernas delgadas, y cintura diminuta. Para ser estudiante de preparatoria, su pecho y trasero ya están muy desarrollados. Mei Lin, por su lado, es de piel morena cobriza, y tiene una complexión más atlética: también es delgada, pero sus piernas y brazos son torneados y fuertes. Y al igual que yo, no tiene mucho pecho.

Los rasgos de sus rostros tampoco se parecen tanto: Daidouji tiene un mentón delgado, afilado, con ojos grises y boca pequeña, mientras que Mei Lin tiene los ojos de un castaño rojizo, y es un poco cachetona.

Sus estaturas son similares, y se podría decir que lo que más resalta de parecido entre ambas, es que las dos tienen el cabello de un negro muy oscuro, y bastante largo. Aunque, para ser justa, allí también tienen sus diferencias: el de Daidouji es ondulado, mientras que el de Mei Lin es completamente lacio, y de vez en cuando, se pinta mechones de diferentes colores. Sin lugar a dudas, toda una rebelde.

Es ya de noche. Mei Lin y yo pasamos un corto tiempo en el parque pingüino, porque resulta ser que ella tiene una fiesta. Me ha invitado, pero igual que siempre, me he negado en rotundo. Las fiestas no son lo mío; en especial no a las que va Mei Lin: la mayoría son fiestas de universitarios. ¡Ni siquiera voy a las fiestas que organizan mis compañeros de curso! Aunque eso se debe a que la mayoría ni me conoce. En la escuela, soy un poco invisible en lo socialmente hablando.

No me molesta, a decir verdad, lo prefiero así. Mei Lin intenta romper mi burbuja antisocial, pero lo cierto es que le cuesta un poco de trabajo. No puedo evitarlo, soy una chica muy hogareña. Estar en casa, en compañía de papá, Rika y Misaki, viendo un documental o una película mientras comemos palomitas en la sala, es algo que hago por gusto y no por obligación. Me siento mucho más a gusto y segura allí, que en una fiesta con chicos mayores.

Así que mientras Mei Lin está de fiesta, y pese a ser viernes por la noche (el último viernes antes de que inicien las clases, a decir verdad), yo me encuentro en casa, para ser precisos en mi habitación, poniéndome el pijama, cuando mi celular suena, anunciando que tengo una llamada de Mei Lin. Le contesto al instante. Al parecer sigue en la fiesta, porque el ruido de la música es tan alto, que tiene que gritarme para hacerse oír.

-¡Adivina qué!

-¡No te oigo! -grito de vuelta.

-¡Espera! -camina lejos del ruido, lo sé porque prontamente éste se escucha amortiguado-. ¿Me oyes ahora?

-Sí, mucho mejor.

-Ok, adivina qué. ¿Adivina quienes han cortado?

-¿Quiénes? -pregunto un poquito interesada.

-¡Li y Daidouji! Ella ha terminado con él.

-¿Qué? -no puedo evitar esperar, ahora sí realmente interesada. Quizá se deba al hecho de que lo he visto justo hoy, después de tanto tiempo, a pesar de que vamos a la misma escuela, mismo curso, e inclusive compartimos varias clases-. ¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sé. Dicen que Daidouji conoció a un universitario a principios de verano, y que ha estado engañando a Li todo este tiempo. ¡Uy, tengo que irme! Es mi turno de jugar beer pong.

-¡Mei Lin, espera!

Pero como siempre, Mei Lin no espera, y cuelga sin despedirse.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos de nuevo!_

 _Aquí va un capi más para ustedes. De aquí en adelante, habrá un poquito de "relleno" porque como los capis son tan cortos, la historia se mueve un poco lenta. Espero me perdonen por eso, pero que aún así, la adaptación siga siendo de su agrado._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

 _Ribo~_


	8. 07

**7**

* * *

La noticia me sacude de tal manera, que pese a tener ya puesta el pijama, no puedo dormir. Me quedo tirada en la cama, mirando al techo. Es curioso. Tanto tiempo sin mirar a Li (mirarlo de verdad, ya sabes, cruzar palabras), y justo hoy resulta que termina con Daidouji. Pero, ¿no se suponía que iba a su casa, cuando chocamos en el parque pingüino? ¿A caso iba para allá, sin saber que ella estaba por romper con él?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el golpeteo de algo contra mi ventana. Suena como una piedra. Se me encoge el estómago. ¿Será…? Me incorporo a toda velocidad, y lo compruebo: es Eriol, de pie frente al alfeizar de su ventana, arrojando piedrecillas contra la mía, como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando ve que me incorporo, y me acerco a la ventana, deja las piedrecillas a un lado, y extiende su hoja, para que pueda leer:

"¿Así que vas a dejar de hablarme sólo porque Rika y yo hemos terminado?"

No puedo evitar mirarlo, sorprendida. Doy un brinco y me dejo caer sobre mi escritorio, de donde tomo mi cuaderno y una pluma, y me apuro a garabatear un mensaje de regreso.

"No seas tonto. Claro que seguiré hablándote."

Me quedo allí, esperando a que Eriol diga algo más, pero no escribe nada. Destapa su pluma, la vuelve a tapar, y repite el proceso un par de veces más, hasta que finalmente se decide a escribir. Y me muestra.

"¿Qué tal las cosas en casa sin Rika?"

"Nos las estamos arreglando"

Es mi respuesta.

Vuelve a titubear. Inclusive titubea al escribir; lo hace lentamente, como si no supiese qué poner, y del mismo modo, lentamente da la vuelta a la hoja para que pueda leer.

"¿Te explicó lo que planeaba hacer?"

Da vuelta a la hoja.

"¿El terminar conmigo formaba parte de un plan?"

Niego al instante, y me apuro a escribir mí respuesta.

"No sabía nada, Eriol. Te lo juro."

E igual paso la hoja.

"Esta vez no me había contado nada."

"¿Puede que cambie de idea? ¿No?"

Me muerdo la comisura del labio, y miro al piso de mi habitación. La verdad es que me encantaría decir que sí, pero no puedo soportar el saber que muy probablemente le esté mintiendo, o dando falsas esperanzas. Así que al final, no digo nada.

Cuando finalmente vuelvo a lazar la mirada, Eriol tiene ya un nuevo letrero, esperando ser leído.

"¿A qué hora aterriza su vuelo?"

"Aún faltan unas cuantas horas más."

Escribo de vuelta.

"¿Vendrá a casa para el Festival de Bon?"

"En Escocia no les dan vacaciones por el Festival de Bon." Doy vuelta a mi hoja. "Y dura sólo un día. Un viaje de 16 horas no lo amerita."

Esta vez es él quien mira al piso, pero cuando me mira de nuevo, tengo ya un nuevo letrero preparado.

"Pero vendrá para Navidad."

Y suspiramos.

"¿Puedo seguir viéndolos?"

"¿A Misaki y a mí?"

"A tu papá también."

"No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte."

Eriol sonríe, aliviado.

"No soportaría la idea de perderlos a ustedes también."

Apenas dice esto, siento como se me detiene el corazón. Por un momento, me olvido de respirar. Pero entonces, como suele suceder, el extraño aleteo en mi pecho, desaparece.

Un nuevo letrero.

"¿Quieres ver una película mañana por la noche? Misaki puede acompañarnos."

"¿A qué hora te esperamos?"

"A las siete."

Y finalizo la conversación mosteando mi pulgar arriba.

* * *

 _Hola a todos!_

 _Primero que nada, una disculpa por hacer la up algo tarde. El trabajo estuvo pesado hoy, y apenas tuve algo de tiempo para sentarme frente a la pc. No es por alarmarlos, pero seguramente este proceso se repita el próximo viernes. Están prevenidos._

 _Referente al fic, espero que los cambios en la adaptación respecto a la historia original estén resultando de su agrado. Omití lo del choque del auto porque considero que Sakura no manejaría, y porque preferí meter el ya famoso parque pingüino (pese a que el choque fue muy cliché). Igualmente, para este capi decidí omitir alguna plática entre Eriol y Sakura vía llamada telefónica, whatsapp, etc., y de nueva cuenta, opté por algo cliché. Perdónenme por ello._

 _El siguiente par de capis van a seguir siendo un prelude para determinar el trasfondo de la historia, pero les aseguro que ya mero llegamos a "más Syaoran". Solo no desesperen y dejen review._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	9. 08

**8**

* * *

Es de noche. La última noche de vacaciones, para ser precisos. Mañana inician las clases, pero por hoy, Misaki, Eriol y yo sólo nos preocupamos en ver la película que pasan por la tele. A decir verdad, los únicos que prestamos atención a la película somos Eriol y yo. Misaki está entretenida haciendo un collage. Es lo único artístico que ha decidido adoptar de mí: el tejer, hornear, o llevar un diario no son cosas que le interesen.

Misaki ha terminado de pegar el recorte de un gato esponjoso, cuando la película es interrumpida por los comerciales, y nos mira seriamente.

-¿Qué? -pregunta Eriol, que ha captado su mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -espeta ella.

-Wow -musita Eriol, fingiéndose dolido-. No sabía que al terminar con tu hermana mayor, mis visitas a esta casa estaban vetadas.

-No me refiero a eso, bobo -espeta Misaki una vez más-. Fin de semana por la noche -explica ella-. Soltero y sin compromisos -y no puedo evitar reír por lo bajo-. ¿Por qué desperdiciar tu ultimo fin de semana de vacaciones con nosotras? ¿No deberías estar ligándote a alguna chica linda?

-¡Misaki! -le reprocho. La verdad es que me ha ofendido que no me considere como una chica linda digna de que Eriol se la quisiese ligar.

Eriol se ríe con ganas.

-Necesito mi tiempo de duelo -es su respuesta.

-¿Duelo? -repite Misaki.

-Así se dice cuando se muere alguien -le explica Eriol-. El tiempo que pasas honrando su memoria, es el tiempo de duelo.

-No se ha muerto nadie, no le hables de esos temas a mi hermana -lo reprendo.

-Duelo… -repite Misaki una vez más-. ¿Estás de duelo por Rika? ¿Necesitas tiempo para superar que te ha dejado?

Ouch. La verdad es que esta niña no tiene nada de tacto.

Eriol se limita a asentir, y Misakilo imita. Pero entonces, me mira a mí.

-¿Y tú? -espeta una vez más-. Tú no estás de duelo por nadie. Nunca has tenido novio, Sakura. ¿Tú que haces aquí, un fin de semana por la noche, cuando a tu hermanita menor?

-Me gusta cuidarte -es mi respuesta. Eso y que me gusta pasar tiempo con Eriol, pero claro está que no se lo voy a decir, a ninguno de los dos.

-Eres una aburrida -y aquí vamos de nuevo con su falta de tacto.

Eriol suelta una carcajada.

-Misaki tiene razón -dice, y yo le dirijo una mirada glaciar-. Soltera y sin compromisos, necesitas salir a ligar con algún chico guapo.

-No gracias -digo a toda velocidad.

-La abuela tiene razón, Sakura -interrumpe Misaki una vez más, al tiempo que recoge sus cosas-. Necesitas salir a conocer el mundo real. Que te rompan el corazón.

Eriol vuelve a retorcerse de la risa. Yo me apuro a contra atacar.

-¿Y tú? -espeto-. ¿No tienes a ningún chico que te guste?

Misaki bufa, al tiempo que se pone de pie.

-No necesitas saberlo -responde. Y enseguida añade-. Trabajaré arriba. Buenas noches, Eriol.

-Buenas noches, Misaki -responde él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La vemos marcharse, escuchamos como sube las escaleras, y finalmente, oímos como se encierra en su habitación.

Ahora que finalmente ha dejado de reír, Eriol me pregunta.

-¿No es muy joven para que le gusten los chicos?

-Tiene nueve-respondo, como si eso zanjase el asunto-. A mí también me gustaba un chico cuando tenía nueve.

-¿Quién? -pregunta Eriol, a toda velocidad.

Titubeo un poco.

-Pues… Li Syaoran.

Eriol finge que va a vomitar.

-¿Es en serio, Sakura? ¡Ese tipo es tan cliché! Pensé que te gustaría alguien con más cabeza y personalidad -y continúa-. Li sólo tiene el encanto de ser el más popular de la escuela.

No puedo hacer más que encogerme de hombros.

-Bueno, antes no era el chico popular -digo para defenderme-. Es decir, sí era popular, pero no del tipo "popular de película americana" que estás intentando apuntar aquí…

-Vaya… -se burla, al tiempo que alza una ceja.

-Bueno, ¿y tú? -me apuro a cambiar de tema-. ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?

-Fuiste tú.

Lo dice de una manera tan casual, que me cuesta asimilar lo que ha dicho. Lo miro perpleja, parpadeo un par de veces, y al final, solo puedo decir:

-¿Eh?

-Fue cuando recién me mudé aquí. Te dejé subir a mi bici, ¿recuerdas? -asiento en silencio-. Amaba esa bicicleta, y tú te estampaste con ella en los botes de basura de mi casa. No se como demonios, pero le ponchaste una llanta.

-Lo lamento… -es lo único que puedo susurrar.

-Obviamente, con mi mentalidad de niño de doce años, me molesté mucho. Y así fue como terminó mi enamoramiento por ti.

Quiero reír, pero no puedo. ¿Fue por eso que se terminó mi oportunidad? ¿Por tener once años y aún no haber aprendido a montar una bicicleta? ¿Eso fue lo que ocasionó que Eriol escogiese a Rika en vez de a mí?

Se me encoje el corazón una vez más. Es increíble que un acontecimiento tan pequeño pueda cambiar tanto el curso de las cosas.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Bonito lunes e inicio de semana. Les dejo la up tempranito por la mañana (?) esperando que les guste y dejen sus reviews, follow y favorite._

 _De poquito en poquito vamos avanzando, así que no odien los capis cortos._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	10. 09

**9**

* * *

Creí que ya lo había superado.

Hace dos años, cuando Rika nos anunció a mí y Misaki que ella y Eriol eran novios; cuando me tiré en la cama a llorar durante horas; cuando al salir el sol, sin haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, me senté frente a mi escritorio, y tomando papel y pluma, escribí mi carta para Eriol.

Lloré como nunca, esa noche. Pero cuando puse el punto final a la carta, escribí el destinatario en el sobre, puse la carta dentro, lo sellé, y la dejé caer dentro de mi sombrerera, supe que no tenía ya caso.

Lo había superado.

Había entendido que Rika era novia de Eriol, y ella era mi hermana, y yo tenía que apoyarla en todo. Había entendido que nunca iba a tener una oportunidad con Eriol. Había entendido que Rika y Eriol estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Era por eso que me había dolido de sobremanera que Rika hubiera terminado con él, antes de irse a la Universidad. Era por ello que no lograba comprender porque Rika no quería esforzarse en mantener una relación a distancia con el que se suponía que era el amor de su vida.

Porque lo era.

Pero ahora, tras haber escuchado de viva voz de Eriol aquello, ya no me sentía tan segura de haber superado nada. Con Rika, a más de nueve mil kilómetros de distancia, y ocho otras atrás en el reloj, mientras que Eriol se encontraba en la casa de al lado, con su ventana esperando que yo arrojase una piedra para intercambiar mensajes en hojas de papel, o al alcance de mis dedos al enviar un simple mensaje de texto, ya no me sentía para nada segura.

A mí me había gustado Eriol primero. Me había gustado desde el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez, estoy casi segura. Lo más justo y lógico es que Eriol fuese mi novio, porque, si Eriol fuese mío, yo nunca lo hubiese dejado. Aunque me mudase a una Universidad en Estados Unidos, porque siendo realistas, yo nunca me hubiese marchado.

No podría con la distancia.

No sabiendo que tengo a Eriol a un par de metros de distancia, con una ventana siempre a la espera. Con tantas hojas de papel dispuestas a cargar con mis mensajes que quiero compartirle a él y sólo a él.

Pero, pensar esto, sentir esto, está mal.

Es deslealtad. Es traición. Hace que me sienta sucia y no digna de confianza. No tiene ni una semana que Rika se ha marchado, y yo ya estoy pensando en la oportunidad que puedo tener con Eriol, ahora que lo ha dejado libre. Soy una traidora, y de la peor calaña, pues estoy traicionando a mi propia hermana. ¡Y con su primer amor! ¡Su primer novio! ¿Es que no puedo respetar tan siquiera eso?

Pero, entonces, si lo que estoy haciendo, y lo que estoy sintiendo está mal, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer con todos estos sentimientos que se han multiplicado, tal como las mariposas que aletean dentro de mi estómago?

Me quedo despierta gran parte de la noche, pensando en ello.

En lo que siento, que sé está mal.

En lo que estoy pensando, que es incorrecto.

Cuando el reloj da media noche, me incorporo de la cama, y sentándome frente a mi escritorio, enciendo la lámpara de mesa. Tomo una hoja, de esas estampadas que guardo con recelo, así como una pluma de color rosado brillante.

Sólo puedo hacer una cosa: escribirle.

Tendré que escribirle a Eriol otra carta. Tendré que escribirle una postdata a su carta, para volver a desbordar mis sentimientos en el papel, y vaciarme de ello, para que cuando vuelva a sellarla, no quede nada de este sentimiento que tengo hacia Eriol, dentro de mí.

Balanceo la pluma sobre el papel, y finalmente, ejerzo presión:

 _P.S. Todavía te quiero._

 _Acabo de darme cuenta de que aún tengo sentimientos por ti, lo cual no solo es una verdadera sorpresa, sino también un verdadero problema. Es decir, yo no lo sabía. No sospechaba que estos sentimientos habían dejado una pequeña semillita dentro de mí, que terminó por germinar sin que yo me diese cuenta. Durante todo este tiempo, ¡casi dos años!, pensé que ya te había superado. Eras tan feliz con Rika, y yo era tan feliz por ustedes dos, que nunca me di cuenta de que el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti no había muerto, y seguía creciendo…_

Dejo de escribir. Se supone que mis cartas me liberan, y sí, me siento liberada, pero también, se supone que las cartas son para cuando ya no estoy enamorada. Y, en estos momentos, aún me siento un poquito enamorada de Eriol. Sé que es el novio de Rika, y sé que está prohibido, pero necesito un poco de tiempo más para salir de este enamoramiento, por lo que sé que no puedo terminar de escribir la carta.

Resignándome, doblo la hoja a la mitad, y la meto en mi diario. Aún no está lista, por lo que no puede entrar a la sombrerera, a hacerle compañía a las demás.

Tendré que terminarla en otra ocasión.

Y así, apago la luz del escritorio, me levanto de la silla, y finalmente me dirijo a la cama.

Mañana inician las clases. Mi penúltimo año de preparatoria. Rika dice que es el más importante.

Y Rika siempre tiene la razón.

* * *

 _!Holx a todxs!_

 _Primero que nada, una disculpa por no haber hecho up la semana pasada. Fueron días de locos en el trabajo, que ya ni recuerdo si les debo la up del viernes, o también la del miércoles. De cualquier manera, espero me disculpen, pero es que esto de la vida adulta no da tregua._

 _Por otra parte, de poquito en poquito seguimos avanzando con el fic. Una vez más, perdón por los mini capis, espero y también me disculpen eso, y que por culpa de ello la historia avance tan despacio._

 _De cualquier manera, sigo al pendiente de sus reviews, follows y favorites. Ya saben, no olviden decir lo que les gusta y lo que no. No muerdo._

 _Besos y abrazos, nos leemos el miércoles. Ribo._


	11. 10

**10**

* * *

Despierto feliz porque es el primer día de clases. No sé porque pero presiento que será un gran año, y en este pensamiento positivo, brinco fuera de la cama, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

Ahora que Rika no está, es mi turno de encargarme de preparar los desayunos. Así que me he despertado temprano, y he preparado hot-cakes, acompañados con un poco de fruta picada y yogurt. Papá y Misaki bajan justo cuando termino de servir la mesa, y se sientan animados, al tiempo que me dan los buenos días.

Estoy terminando de empaquetar el almuerzo de Misaki, cuando ésta se levanta de la mesa, pone sus platos en el fregadero, y anuncia:

-¡Ya me voy!

-¿No necesitas que te lleve? -pregunta papá, pero Misaki niega a toda velocidad.

-Caminar a la primaria me hará bien. ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

Prácticamente me arrebata el almuerzo de las manos, y sale corriendo de la cocina, y la casa, a toda velocidad.

Yo me demoro un poco más, pero al final, papá se ofrece a lavar los platos, con lo que tomo mi almuerzo, y salgo de casa. Eriol me espera afuera, y así, los dos emprendemos la caminata rumbo a la preparatoria.

El primer día siempre es flojo y aburrido. Las clases consisten en los profesores dando un resumen de lo que haremos durante el semestre, y cómo seremos calificados, a pesar de que llevamos ya dos años siendo sus alumnos, y nos sabemos las normas de memoria.

El resto de la semana sigue más o menos igual, hasta que el jueves, en clase de educación física, noto algo extraño.

Estoy en compañía de Mei Lin, corriendo alrededor de la cancha de futbol, donde otra clase de mi mismo grado, está haciendo flexiones por parejas. Pero entonces, de entre toda la otra clase, mi mirada se posa en Li Syaoran, y puedo ver que él también me está mirando.

Primero fue una sospecha, pero después de mi segunda vuelta a la cancha, puedo confirmar que efectivamente me está mirando a mí. Que extraño.

Cuando Mei Lin y yo llegamos a la meta, y finalmente podemos parar, veo que Li se acerca hacia nosotras.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -pregunta mientras me mira-. A solas -agrega, mirando a Mei Lin.

Ella le saca la lengua, y se aleja al instante, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada fugaz.

Miro de vuelta a Li, y espero. Entonces, con voz tranquila, dice:

-No es como si necesitases saberlo, pero no tengo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

Bufo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? -no puedo contenerme de espetar.

-Y tampoco soy el tipo de persona que se queda con el último dumpling.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De tu carta -dice con toda la naturalidad que puede, pese a que se nota que está un poco molesto-. Donde me dices que soy un chico egoísta que va por el mundo dándole enfermedades de transmisión sexual a las chicas. ¿Si recuerdas que solo he tenido una novia en toda mi vida?

-¿De qué carta hablas? ¡Yo no te he escrito ninguna carta!

Pero mis pensamientos inmediatamente me contradicen. Sí, si lo hice. Escribí una, hace muchos años, y la guardé secretamente en mi sombrerera. Pero no, no hay manera de que Li se refiera justamente a esa carta…

Hasta que me la muestra.

Reconocería ese papel morado en cualquier parte. La tinta de mi pluma rosada. Esto no puede estar pasando. No es real.

Me pellizco para despertar de esta pesadilla, pero no pasa nada.

-¿Co…cómo la conseguiste? -tartamudeo.

-Llegó ayer en el correo.

-¿A tu casa?

-Sí… -responde, como si dudase de mi inteligencia.

-No se suponía que recibieses esa carta -digo rápidamente-. La escribí hace muchos años, y no pensaba mandarla. No tengo ni idea de quién la habrá enviado. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pone -miento a toda velocidad-. ¿Me dejas verla?

Li sonríe por lo bajo, y la carta que tiene en la mano, la acerca hacia sí mismo.

-Creo que prefiero guardarla. ¿Sabes? Nunca antes había recibido una carta.

Siento la necesidad de arrebatársela de la mano, por lo que me apuro a dar un brinco, y logro quitársela. Él me mira, divertido.

-Gracias -musito, como si en verdad él me la hubiese dado.

Li no dice nada más, y tras dar media vuelta, se marcha con paso tranquilo. Yo, por mi parte, me quedo ahí quieta, pero con el corazón a mil por hora.

No entiendo cómo es que Li recibió mi carta. Y entonces, la idea me viene a la mente, y me da un ataque de paranoia. ¿Y si no solo fue la carta de Li la que se envió? ¿Y si todas las cartas que estaban en mi sombrerera también fueron enviadas?

Estan Fye D. Flourite, del viejo grupo, Yukito Tsukishiro, quien comparte unas clases conmigo, y Seishirou Sakurasuka, del campamento de verano.

Y Eriol.

-¡Sakura!

Alzo la vista. Ahí esta él, con su cabello azulado brillando bajo el sol. No sé de donde ha salido, pero ahí está, como si nada. Tal como Li, Eriol también se acerca hacia mí. E igualmente, tiene algo en la mano. No, no puede ser mi carta. Simplemente no puede.

No miro lo suficiente para comprobar si sí trae algo en la mano, o son imaginaciones mías, pues sin poderme contener, sujeto la carta de Li con firmeza, y salgo corriendo del campo de futbol, dispuesta a esconderme hasta el final de mis días.

* * *

 _¡Holx a todxs!_

 _Espero estén teniendo una bonita semana. Perdón por dejar la up algo tarde, pero ya ven como se pone el día a día.}_

 _En fin. Espero que les guste. Las cartas ya fueron repartidas, así que ahora si viene lo chido (?)_

 _¡Nos leemos el viernes!_


	12. 11

**11**

* * *

 _Querido Li Syaoran:_

 _Primero que nada, voy a anunciarte que no voy a llamarte Li. No has dado permiso a nadie en la escuela de que te llame por tu nombre, pese a que eres el mejor amigo de Kamui Shirou, o porque formas parte_ del grupo _. No me importa si Tomoyo o Akiho tampoco tienen permiso, yo he decidido que a partir de hoy voy a llamarte por tu nombre._

 _A decir verdad, no puedes quejarte. Primero, porque he investigado un poco, y tu nombre tiene un significado muy tierno. No debiste decirme que eras mitad chino: así es como he averiguado que eres (literalmente) un pequeño lobo. Y segundo, porque creo que después de que robaste mi primer beso, lo tienes más que merecido._

 _¿Sabes? Creo que lo tenías todo planeado. Creo que sabías que, si me besabas, yo terminaría enamorada de ti. Y eso es porque no soportas la idea de que exista gente en este mundo que no esté enamorada de ti. Pero debo de anunciarte que, si bien tu plan funcionó por un tiempo, ahora soy inmune a tus encantos, y puedo inclusive listarte las cosas que no me gustan de ti._

 _\- Eructas sin disculparte. Lo haces porque piensas que todo el mundo lo ve como algo gracioso y encantador, pero te aseguro que abemos personas que no lo vemos así. Lo cual debería de ponerte los pies en la tierra, pues sé mucho lo que significa la opinión de los demás para ti._

 _\- Siempre te comes el ultimo dumpling. Lo haces con la excusa de que es tu platillo favorito, pero, aunque así lo fuese, es algo muy maleducado de tu parte._

 _\- Eres demasiado bueno en todo. En las matemáticas, en los deportes, en los idiomas… ¡Haces que los demás parezcamos idiotas! Si es que lo haces apropósito, deberías parar; puede ser perjudicial para tu salud._

 _\- Me besaste sin ningún motivo. No sé cual fue la maldad que te motivó a hacerlo, porque yo sabía que te gustaba Tomoyo, tú sabías que te gustaba Tomoyo, y Tomoyo sabía que te gustaba Tomoyo. Además, Tomoyo (aún me cuesta acostumbrarme a llamarla Daidouji) era mi mejor amiga. Las mejores amigas no se traicionan así. Y tú has provocado que la traicione, y todo por un beso sin sentido. Creo que eso es lo que más me disgusta: que me hayas besado sin haber sentido nada por mí, sino por el simple hecho de que podías. Arruinaste mi primer beso, el que se supone será el más especial de todos._

 _\- Pero lo peor de ti, es que fue justo ese beso lo que provocó que empezaras a gustarme. A pesar de que le gustabas también a mi mejor amiga. Quizá por eso lo hiciste. Para presumir que podías gustarle a más de una chica, pese a que todos sabíamos que terminarías escogiendo a Daidouji al final. Pero lo necesitabas, necesitabas que yo formara parte de tu club de admiradoras, y pese a que durante un tiempo así fue, hoy puedo decirte que ya no más. ¡Soy libre del hechizo que hayas aventado sobre mí!_

 _Gracias a ello, ahora puedo decirte todas las cosas que me gustaban sobre ti, sin sentir esas molestas mariposas en el estómago:_

 _\- Me gustaba tu cabello. Un castaño parecido al mío, pero único en su clase. No sé como logras que siempre esté perfectamente desordenado, y consigas que se te vea tan bien. Inclusive cuando has terminado de jugar baloncesto o fútbol, y estás todo sudado, tu cabello sigue viéndose bien._

 _\- Tienes la estatura correcta. No eres bajito, y tampoco eres el más alto de la clase. Tienes un tamaño perfecto para ser un poco más alto que la mayoría de las chicas, y eso hace que te veas bien, de pie junto a cualquiera de nosotras. Te da un porte que, por un momento, parece que puedes ser el novio perfecto para todas._

 _\- También me gustaba la manera en que ayudabas a los demás en clase. Porque claro, se te dan tan bien las matemáticas y el inglés, que necesitas ayudar a alguien siempre. Lo mejor te todo es que ayudas a los que en verdad necesitan esa ayuda; eres algo así como un tutor desinteresado._

 _\- Creo que tu mejor cualidad es hacer que los demás se sientan especiales. Supongo que así es como se sentía el ser tu amigo, o que así es como se sentirá Tomoyo todos los días, cuando llegan juntos a clases, comparten sus almuerzos, o caminan de regreso a casa. Porque sé que la acompañas todas las tardes. Lo sé, aunque Daidouji y yo ya no seamos amigas. Creo que igualmente te agradezco por ello: el saber que yo ya no puedo cuidarla, pero que tú lo harás por mí. Por favor, hazla sentir especial._

 _Por otra parte, creo que al final, fue bueno que Daidouji y yo dejáramos de ser amigas. Cuando tú y ella comenzaron a salir, fue difícil para mí el escuchar sobre ti, todo el tiempo. Tomoyo no paraba de platicar cosas sobre ti, o de suspirar tu nombre. El que me gustases durante todo el séptimo grado fue difícil, pero una vez que Daidouji y yo comenzamos a volvernos distantes, hasta finalmente ya no ser amigas, fue igual de fácil el desprenderme de ti: ya no tenía a nadie que me recordase todo el tiempo lo genial que podías ser, y comencé a verte como realmente eres._

 _Así que ahora que estamos a mediados de octavo grado, puedo decir con orgullo que soy inmune a todos tus encantos. Lo cual es un alivio, pues estoy segura de que, si en estos momentos volvieses a besarme, lo más seguro es que en esta ocasión, me contagiases alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual._

 _Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya._

* * *

¡Holx a todxs!

Aquí está la primera carta que vamos a leer. ¿Les gustaría que las otras cuatro aparecieran también en su propio capi, o incluidas como una breve nota en los capis siguientes?

Igual espero no les incomode como brinco de llamar la Tomoyo y Daidouji de vez en vez. Quería que se notara como a Sakura se le complica el desprenderse de su mejor amiga, y como le es difícil el referirse a ella por su apellido, como es que tiene que dejarla ir.

Dejo el comentario hasta aquí, y quedo pendiente de sus reviews, follows y favorites. !Nos seguimos leyendo!


	13. 12

**12**

* * *

Ocurrió una noche de sábado. Estábamos en el sótano de Fye D. Flourite. Se suponía que su hermano mayor, Yuui, nos cuidaría mientras no estuvieran sus padres, pero Fye le dio quinientos yenes, con lo que Yuui se encerró en su habitación, y nunca bajó a vernos.

También se suponía que era una ocasión especial. No era como cuando se nos ocurría pasar la tarde después de la escuela con alguien grupo y terminábamos todos jugando el patio de la casa de uno de nosotros (comúnmente las reuniones eran en casa de Akiho), o como cuando nos encontrábamos en el parque pingüino, y comprábamos helados. Esta vez era especial porque habíamos acordado una hora para llegar, y habíamos organizado qué compraríamos y lo que haríamos.

Entre todos cooperamos para comprar chucherías en la tienda de conveniencia que se encontraba al final de la calle, incluyendo (entre varias cosas más) ramen instantáneo, helados y refrescos. Yo pensaba que jugaríamos a la botella, o a siete minutos en el cielo, pero resultó que Kamui llevó videojuegos, y así, los chicos se la pasaron toda la tarde pegados al televisor, compitiendo entre ellos, mientras nosotras, las chicas, nos limitamos a mirarlos, jugar con nuestros celulares, o platicar bobadas entre nosotras.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya todo había terminado, y poco a poco, nuestros padres se presentaban para recogernos y llevarnos a casa.

Me sentí decepcionada. No porque esperaba que algo me pasase a mí, sino porque esperaba que algo simplemente ocurriese. Así fuese a alguien más: después de todo, era una ocasión especial (era la primera vez que usaba un brassiere, cortesía de Mei Lin), y la primera vez que usaba brillo de labios (pegajoso e incómodo para comer chucherías), por lo que tenía la esperanza de que ocurriese drama o algo digno de mención.

Sin embargo, en el sótano ya solo quedábamos Li y yo. La madre de Tomoyo acababa de llegar por ella, con lo que inclusive Fye se había ausentado, pues debía acompañarla a la puerta. Li y yo estábamos sentados en el piso, lado a lado. Mientras yo leía un mensaje de mi padre (se había retrasado pues había tenido que atender un parto de emergencia), Li seguía pegado a su videojuego.

No me di cuenta cuando Li terminó de jugar su nivel, y se giró para decirme:

-Tu pelo huele rico.

-Gracias -fue todo lo que pude decir, aún ocupada respondiendo el mensaje de papá-. Estoy usando el shampoo de bebé de Misaki -agregué sin prestar mucha atención.

Entonces, aún pensando en el mensaje que había recibido de papá (y en mi contestación), finalmente despegué la vista de mi teléfono, y me di cuenta de que Li se había acercado a mí, lo suficiente como para poder olisquear mi cabello.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Li se inclinó sobre mí, me dio un veloz beso en la punta de los labios, y volvió a retirarse, regresando la vista al televisor. Yo solo pude quedarme de piedra.

Primero, porque nunca había pesando en Li de ese modo. No me gustaba, pero fue ese beso lo que consiguió que ahora solo pudiese presar atención únicamente a él.

Segundo, porque todo el grupo sabía que Li y Tomoyo sentían algo el uno por el otro, y estábamos a la espera de que lo hiciesen oficial.

Y tercero, porque pese a que fue Li quien me besó, él fue quien pidió a Tomoyo que fuese su novia, y apenas un par de semanas después de ese beso, ellos dos efectivamente se volvieron en una pareja.

Eso fue lo que más me dolió. Que nunca logré comprender qué había significado ese beso para Li. ¿Lo había hecho por impulso? ¿Lo hizo por que es un chico y es más fácil para él hacer ese tipo de cosas sin pensar? ¿O esperaba en ese momento que yo correspondiese el gesto, y entonces preguntarme si yo quería ser su novia? ¿Acaso fue mi rechazo lo que había ocasionado que él terminase convenciéndose de que quien le gustaba era Tomoyo, y por eso finalmente se le había declarado?

Sea como fuere, el hecho de que Li me hubiese besado, provocó que me gustara durante todo ese año, lo que, aunado a la mudanza de Tomoyo a un par de vecindarios de distancia, y que me sintiese increíblemente incómoda con que ella fuese novia de Li y no yo, creo que fue lo que ocasionó que Daidouji y yo dejásemos de ser amigas.

Después de esa noche, ocurrieron muchos cambios más. No tardó mucho para que Akiho se mudase, y me quedase sólo con la compañía de Mei Lin. Poco después de superar mis sentimientos por Li, sufrí un pequeño enamoramiento por Fye, a quien también le escribí su correspondiente carta.

¿Y si, tal cual como mi vida amorosa, la carta de Li fue solo el inicio? ¿Y si la carta de Fye también llegó a sus manos? Después de Fye estaba Seishirou Sakurasuka, del campamento de verano. Yukito Tsukishiro, de mi clase de Coreano.

Eriol Hiragizawa.

Corrí a toda velocidad a la que dieron mis piernas. Agradezco de sobremanera el ser buena en los deportes y tener una excelente condición física, pues de no haber sido así, me hubiese desmayado a la mitad del camino rumbo a casa. Pero llego bien. Un poco falta de aire, pero bien a fin de cuentas, pues inclusive puedo subir de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera. Entro a mi habitación, y me derrapo frente al armario. Lo abro a toda velocidad, y miro inmediatamente hasta la repisa más alta, donde se supone debe estar mi sobrerera.

Y donde no hay nada.

Grito como poseída.

La sombrerera es lo suficientemente grande como para verla desde ahí abajo, pero aún así, arrastro la silla de mi escritorio, y me subo a ella, para mirar la repisa por completo. Aparte de polvo, no hay nada más ahí. Apenas la marca donde el polvo nunca pudo posarse, pues se encontraba la sombrerera, y ahora no queda nada. Y aún así, paso la mano, esperando palpar una sombrerera invisible, cosa que no ocurre, y solo logro levantar el polvo, con lo que procedo a toser un par de veces.

-¡Papá! -mi grito agudo y tos incontrolable, provocan que mi pobre padre se asome a mi habitación, con expresión alarmada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?

Bajo de la silla de un brinco, y apunto a la vacía repisa.

-¿Has visto mi sombrerera?

-¿Tu qué?

-¡La sombrerera verde que me regaló mamá! -chillo histérica-. Estuviste haciendo limpieza de tardía primavera -le recuerdo-. ¿No será que la tomaste por equivocación? No pesaba nada, estaba prácticamente vacía; bien pudiste pensar que era solo basura…

Frunce el entrecejo, con una expresión que claramente indica que está tratando de recordar.

-No lo sé -dice finalmente, y me contengo de chillar otra vez-. Llevé un par de cosas a donar a la beneficencia. Quizá la dejé allí. Puedo darme la vuelta mañana para comprobarlo.

-De acuerdo -es lo único que puedo decir, y derrotada, me dejo caer en la cama.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _No crean que me olvidé de hacer la up el lunes. El trabajo es asfixiante en estos momentos (ya inició la carrera de fin de año), por lo que no tuve ni un segundo para sentarme frente a la pc a hacer up. Espero y el hacer la up temprano hoy lo compense un poco. Les reitero de la temporada decembrina que se nos acerca, y les comento que se vayan preparando para que me desaparezca un par de veces. Ya saben, las posadas, las cenas, las fiestas, ir de compras de regalos, etc, etc, me consumirán mucho tiempo, por lo que quizá haga pequeños hiatus como el del lunes. No se asusten, no los he olvidado y la historia no morirá, solo se subirá un poco más lento._

 _En fin, intentaré compensarles haciendo up el sábado, porque es el capi donde ya todo inicia, ahora sí de verdad. Guiño, guiño, y no digo más. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	14. 13

**13**

* * *

Si por mi fuese, me hubiera quedado tumbada en la cama por el resto de mi existencia. No tengo nada de hambre (el estómago revuelto por correr desde la escuela hasta la casa hace inclusive que, por episodios, tenga ganas de vomitar), pero esta noche es mi turno de hacer la cena, y tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones de hermana mayor, ahora que Rika no está.

Papá y Misaki están en la sala, mirando un documental. Yo estoy en la cocina, lavando tomates. He decidido que esta noche haré lasaña, por lo que tengo todos los ingredientes esparcidos en la encimera, a la espera de que termine de desinfectar y lavar los vegetales.

Desde la alargada ventana que está arriba del fregadero, puedo ver la calle. El sol se está poniendo, con lo que la calle tiene una tonalidad anaranjada, parecida a la piel de un durazno. Apenas y se ven un par de personas caminando: unos son oficinistas que están regresando a sus hogares tras un pesado día, otras son amas de casa, que regresan de la tienda de conveniencia, con los últimos ingredientes para preparar la cena perfecta.

Sin embargo, de entre los adultos que regresan a sus hogares, veo a alguien que sale de su casa y enfila por la calle: con paso ligero, las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al piso, Eriol se acerca por la banqueta, en dirección a mi casa.

Quiero gritar, pero me contengo. El tomate que sujetaba entre ambas manos, cae al fregadero, dentro del bowl con agua y desinfectante del que lo acabo de sacar, produciendo un ruido de salpicadura. Aún con la mirada fija en la calle, cierro el grifo, me seco las manos en un paño, y con la misma velocidad, brinco del banquillo, y me dirijo a la parte posterior de la casa.

Estoy saliendo por la puerta que lleva a la cochera, cuando escucho el timbre, y como papá se pone en pie, dispuesto a abrir a Eriol, porque es Eriol y no hay motivo por el cual no debiera dejarlo pasar.

Vuelvo a correr para llegar al otro lado de la cochera, agazapándome detrás del auto de papá.

Si saliera de mi escondite, se me podría ver desde el frente de la casa, con lo que mientras el corazón me late a mil por hora, no puedo hacer más que esperar. Entonces, escucho como la puerta vuelve a cerrarse (¡Eriol ya está dentro de la casa!) y emprendo de nueva cuenta la carrera.

Corro a toda velocidad, hasta el final de la calle. Allí, justo en la esquina, está la antigua casa de los Ichihara. Los Ichihara eran un par de viejitos que confían tanto en sus vecinos, que nunca ponían candado a la verja del patio trasero. Se mudaron hace apenas un par de meses (pusieron la casa a la venta), pero como nadie la ha comprado aún, tengo la esperanza de que la verja siga sin candado.

Golpeándome contra ella, giro el pomo, ¡y este cede!

Pese a que soy consciente de que estoy invadiendo propiedad privada, me cuelo dentro.

Estar aquí me trae recuerdos. Los Ichihara nunca tuvieron hijos, pero les gustaban tanto los niños, que colocaron varios juegos (un par de columpios, un sube y baja, y también una caja de arena), e inclusive construyeron una casita del árbol, por si los chicos de la cuadra querían jugar allí por las tardes.

Corro hasta llegar al pie del árbol, y subo con dificultad los peldaños (son demasiado chicos para una niña de casi diecisiete años), pero finalmente logro llegar a la cima, y entrar a la casita. Aún con el corazón en la boca, me dejo caer, abrazándome del piso, con ambos brazos extendidos, y procedo a recuperar la respiración después de esta segunda carrera del día.

Me he de haber quedado en la casita del árbol de los Ichihara un par de horas, pues cuando finalmente me atrevo a salir, está completamente oscuro. Con pasos tambaleantes, consigo bajar los peldaños, y corriendo de nuevo (esta vez agachada lo más que puedo, como si temiese que Eriol pudiese verme también desde la ventana de su sala, pese a lo oscuro que está), recorro el camino de regreso a casa.

Para evitar pasar por delante de la casa de Eriol, vuelvo a entrar por la cochera. Me asomo velozmente a la cocina (donde debido a lo limpia que está, puedo suponer que papá y Misaki ya han cenado), y como aún tengo el estómago revuelto, me abstengo de comer algo, con lo que subo de puntillas a mi habitación.

No enciendo la luz. La de la recámara de Eriol sí está encendida, y puedo apostar lo que sea a que apenas encienda yo mi luz, una piedrecilla golpeará mi vidrio, y en aquella otra ventana habrá una hoja esperando por ser leída.

No puedo pasar por ello, no de este modo, y definitivamente, no esta noche.

Ese es el plan. Voy a seguir corriendo hasta que me quede sin aire, escondiéndome en cualquier lugar que encuentre viable, y huiré de Eriol por el resto de mi vida.

O por el tiempo suficiente como para que él se olvide de la carta y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto más temprano de lo usual. Cuando papá y Misaki bajan a la cocina, no solo el desayuno ya está servido, sino que los almuerzos ya están preparados, y yo estoy ya más que lista para marchar rumbo a la escuela.

-¿No es un poco temprano? -pregunta papá.

-Me toca el aseo -miento a toda velocidad.

La verdad es que no pienso arriesgarme a toparme con Eriol tan temprano. Inclusive, por si las dudas, tomo una ruta un poco diferente.

Existe la posibilidad de que Eriol no haya recibido su carta, y solo se haya enviado la de Li por equivocación (se vale soñar), pero no pienso arriesgarme a que mis ensoñaciones resulten ser nada más que eso, sueños, por lo que, pese a que prometí a Eriol de que estaría allí para él, después de que Rika terminó con él, en estos momentos no puedo cumplir mi promesa.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Les dejo la up super temprano, antes de que el trabajo consuma todo mi día, y les dejo la firme promesa de que mañana sábado también tendrán up, así que ¿pueden dejar review? !Ahahaha! Se agradecen también los follow y favorite._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	15. 14

**14**

* * *

El plan fracasó, obviamente. Es decir, Eriol va un año por arriba de mi, por lo que no compartimos ninguna clase (ni las extracurriculares, ni los clubes), pero era más que obvio que en algún momento me lo terminaría topando en los pasillos. Y sí, eso fue justo lo que pasó.

Lo que no esperaba, es que justo en ese momento, también me topase con Li. Y no sólo él, hiciese acto de presencia, también Tomoyo.

Pero vayamos por partes.

Estoy en el área de casilleros. Frente al mío, para ser exactos. Como si se tratase de una película adolescente norteamericana, termino de dejar mis zapatos, y cuando cierro la puerta, la cara de Eriol me mira fijamente.

-Sakura… -musita, falto de aire. Como si hubiese corrido a toda velocidad por el pasillo-. Te he estado buscando sin parar desde ayer por la mañana. Necesito hablar contigo. Sobre esto.

Sostiene mi carta entre nuestras caras.

Mi corazón se brinca un latido, pero ahora, palpita a toda velocidad. No se suponía que esto fuese así.

-¿La has enviado tú, no? -pregunta, pero al instante se responde-. Digo, tiene tu nombre en el remitente.

Me extiende el papel, con lo que aun aturdida, me apuro a tomarlo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? -pregunto fingiendo desconocer sobre el tema, para ganar tiempo.

-Llegó por correo, ayer por la mañana -mientras habla, me apuro a guardar la carta dentro de mi mochila-. ¿Cuándo la escribiste?

-Ya tiene siglos -es mi respuesta. Pero sé que estoy mintiendo. Recuerdo exactamente el contenido de la carta, y sé que hay cosas que escribí allí (me odio por ser tan detallista al haberla escrito) que comprueban que escribí todo cuando Eriol y Rika ya eran novios, lo cual si mucho fue hace apenas dos años.

-Entonces… ¿Sientes…? Es decir, ¿sentías algo… por mí?

Debo contener estas ganas locas de llorar que me están dando. Es por ello que no puedo mirar de vuelta a Eriol (me concentro en asegurarme de que mi mochila esté bien cerrada), y trato de fingir indiferencia.

-En ese momento me gustabas -respondo atropelladamente-. Fue antes de que tú y Rika fuesen novios, lo cual fue hace siglos -repito.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. ¿Es que acaso si hubiese yo dicho algo, todo hubiese sido diferente? ¿Si yo hubiese confesado mis sentimientos en aquel entonces, él no hubiese escogido a Rika? Una parte de mi se siente dolida, y finalmente, lo miro a los ojos, ahora haciendo un esfuerzo por no fruncir el entrecejo.

Quiero espetarle que no tiene caso tener esa conversación ahora, porque lo que ocurrió en el pasado es justo eso, pasado, y no puede cambiarse. _Escogiste a Rika antes que a mí_ , pienso, _y yo no te iba a esperar para siempre porque…_

-Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Me mira perplejo. Si yo pudiese verme a mí misma, estoy segura de que me dirigiría la misma mirada de incredulidad que Eriol me está dando en estos momentos.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy saliendo con alguien -repito-. Un chico que me gusta bastante, por lo que no tiene caso que te preocupes por lo que dije o no dije, por lo que escribí o no escribí.

-¿Quién?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Tengo que inventarme un nombre, y rápido. Como sé que no seré capaz de mentirle a la cara, desvío velozmente la mirada a lo que ocurre detrás de él, al pasillo, con lo que lo veo.

Li Syaoran, de pie al final de éste, conversando animadamente con sus compañeros de fútbol. Con esa sonrisa perfecta y su desordenado cabello que le da un efecto tan casual.

-Syaoran -respondo sin pensar-. Es decir, Li - _espera, ¿qué?_ Me digo a mí misma. Si se supone que es mi novio, lo correcto es que lo llame por su nombre, ¿no es así? -. Li Syaoran -vuelvo a corregirme.

-¿Qué? -espeta Eriol.

Pero en ese momento, una bombilla se enciende en mi cabeza, justo al tiempo en que la campana que anuncia el inicio de las clases, suena sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Nos vemos después, Eriol.

Y todo se sucede en cámara lenta.

Emprendo la carrera, paso junto a Eriol, quien apenas y puede girarse para verme partir. Corro por el pasillo, esquivando a los pocos que se han quedado rezagados. Entonces, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, grito el nombre de Li, con una voz cargada de energía y felicidad.

-¡Syaoran!

Li se gira para mirarme. Por un instante, parece confundido. Entonces, sin darle oportunidad a que diga nada, doy un gran brinco, y me dejo caer en sus brazos. No sé si es porque Li teme que caiga al piso y me haga daño, si es la inercia de saber que acabo de brincar sobre él, o porque es Li y le gusta lucirse en público, pero Li extiende los brazos, y me atrapa en el aire. Y entonces, debido a dicha inercia de mi salto, Li no puede evitar girar sobre sí mismo mientras sus brazos abrazan mi cintura, y los míos rodean su cuello.

Con esto, puedo ver los rostros de los que se han quedado en el pasillo, y que ahora, debido al espectáculo, se quedarán un rato más. Están los compañeros del equipo de fútbol de Li. Está Eriol, quien sigue de pie junto a mi casillero, y un poco más atrás, está Tomoyo.

Mi corazón vuelve a detenerse. No, ella no.

-Buenos días, Kinomoto -dice Li, mitad divertido, mitad sarcástico.

Y como no puedo arriesgarme a que diga algo que exponga lo que estoy haciendo, aún entre sus brazos, me inclino sobre su rostro, y beso sus labios.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Les prometí up el sábado, ¡y aquí está! Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar los días de up a martes y jueves (y si me da tiempo, también los sábados, como hoy), por lo que se aceptan sugerencias._

 _¿Les ha gustado el capi de hoy? ¡Ahora sí viene lo bueno! Como siempre, quedo a la espera de sus reviews, follow y favorites. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	16. 15

**15**

* * *

Tengo la fortuna de que hoy no comparto clases con Li, porque no creo tener el valor de verlo nuevamente. El besarlo fue una tontería. De todas las tonterías que he hecho en mi vida, esta sin lugar a dudas, es la mayor de todas. Es cierto que tenía que inventarme un novio para presumir delante de Eriol y que me dejaste en paz, pero si hubiese sido una persona más lista, no hubiera escogido a Li; no hubiera escogido a alguien del colegio. ¡No hubiera siquiera escogido a una persona real!

Paso el resto del día preguntándome en qué voy a hacer, porque es obvio que el puñado de personas que vieron el beso que le di a Li en la mañana, ya se lo contaron al resto del colegio. Es decir, sí, Li y Daidouji han terminado, pero _no han terminado_. ¡Son toda una institución! Al igual que Rika y Eriol, estoy segura de que ellos también volverán, en algún momento.

En la tarde, cuando suena la campana que anuncia el fin de clases, me dirijo con paso lento a mi casillero. Quiero dar el suficiente tiempo para que el resto del colegio se cambie los zapatos y se marche, antes de acercarme por allí. Antes de volver a toparme con Eriol, con Daidouji o con Li.

Pero fui demasiado optimista, pues (era obvio) Li se encuentra allí, esperándome.

Ocurre igual que en la mañana, como ocurrió con Eriol. Abro mi casillero, me cambio los zapatos, y cuando cierro la puerta, allí está Li, mirándome mitad divertido, mitad confundido.

-Hola –es todo lo que puedo decir, sonriéndole nerviosamente.

-¿El beso ha tenido algo que ver con la carta que recibí de tu parte, pero que no enviaste tú? –dice de manera burlona.

-Sí, algo –es todo lo que puedo responder, apenada. Y procede a reírse por lo bajo.

-Mira, Kinomoto –dice de manera lenta, como si estuviese por explicarme la tabla del uno-. No negaré que eres atractiva, pero Tomoyo y yo acabamos de terminar y no estoy pensando en tener novia de nueva cuenta en estos instantes, así que…

Es mi turno de reír, con lo que Li se interrumpe a sí mismo, y me mira, esta vez, completamente confundido.

-No me gustas, Li –es todo lo que puedo decirle-. Así que puedo asegurarte que el beso que te di, no fue con la finalidad de pedirte que fueses mi novio.

-¿Entonces por qué fue? –pregunta a toda velocidad. Olvidaba lo mucho que a Li le importa la opinión que los demás tienen sobre él.

-Todo es por culpa de las cartas…

-¿Cartas? –repite visiblemente dolido-. ¿Quieres decir que no soy el único a quien has escrito una?

Me sonrojo, aunque no puedo saber por qué.

-Bueno, he escrito cinco en total…

-¡Cinco! –repite alarmado.

-Sí, cinco –es mi turno de explicar la tabla del uno-. Y entre esas cinco cartas, se ha enviado una al chico que realmente me gusta.

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién qué?

-¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?

-No tengo porqué contártelo –arremeto a toda velocidad.

-Tengo derecho a saberlo. Después de todo, me has metido en tu pequeño drama… ¡Me has besado frente al colegio! -susurra desesperado. Pero respira profundamente, y pregunta-: ¿Estaba el chico que te gusta ahí entre la multitud? ¿Necesitabas que él lo viese? ¿O es que en realidad el chico no existe y estás inventando más excusas para justificar que me besaste?

Me muerdo el borde de la boca. Me duele su acusación, pero confesar quién es el chico en cuestión…

Suspiro, derrotada.

-Es Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¿No es ese el novio de tu hermana mayor?

Asiento, sorprendida. No esperaba que Rika y Eriol fuesen lo suficientemente populares como para que Li, el chico más popular del colegio, los identificase, e inclusive supiese que eran pareja.

-Han terminado, pero eso no significa que…

No sé cómo continuar con esa oración, así que la dejo por la paz y carraspeo, visiblemente incómoda por el rumbo que esta conversación está tomando.

Gracias por fingir con lo del beso –le digo al tiempo que me pongo la mochila, dispuesta a partir rumbo a casa.

-¿Qué harás con Hiragizawa? –pregunta intrigado-. Si el piensa que tú y yo somos novios…

-Las cosas entre tú y yo no funcionaron –respondo-. No necesitará saber nada más.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs una vez más!_

 _Sé que es un poco tarde, pero aquí les dejo la up. Haré las ups regulares durante esta y la siguiente semana, pero les advierto que entraré en mini hiatus por las fiestas. Ya saben, comprar los regalos, adornar la casa y hacer la cena no se hacen solos._

 _¿Les va agradando como va el capi? Ya tuvimos beso y poco a poco nuestra parejita va a ceder para intentar "algo". Veamos que pasa C:_

 _¡Abrazos y besos! Nos seguimos leyendo._


	17. 16

**16**

* * *

El fin de semana me la paso encerrada en casa. Inclusive Misaki tiene planes (el viernes en la noche se ha marchado a una pijamada en casa de una de sus amigas), pero yo que no tengo a Rika, a Eriol, a Mei Lin (tal como el gato callejero que es, no sé dónde se ha metido), ni un perro que me ladre, me quedo encerrada en mi habitación, pensando si debo redecorar, mover los muebles, pintar las paredes de un nuevo color, reorganizar mis zapatos y mi guardarropa…

Todo para no toparme con alguien indebido. Ya hice bastante mal al mentirle a Eriol, y bastante mal en arrastrar a Li a esta mentira. Así que, si me quedo encerrada en mi habitación lo suficiente, y si cuando voy al colegio no hablo con nadie que no sean los profesores, y repitiendo el mismo proceso el próximo año, podré sobrevivir a la preparatoria y mudarme de país (tal como Rika) para la universidad.

Las cosas mejoran un poco cuando el sábado por la mañana, papá me entrega una carta que ha llegado para mí en el correo.

-El cartero dice que ha sido regresada –me comenta, con lo que la miro y me da un vuelco el corazón.

¡Es la carta que escribí a Sheishirou Sakurasuka, del campamento de verano! Le doy la vuelta y veo que sigue sellada, lo que significa que no la leyó. Muy probablemente no le interese nada de lo que Sakura Kinomoto, una chica que conoció durante un par de semanas cuando los dos teníamos doce años, tenga que decirle. Eso o quizá no recibió la carta, después de todo, también es muy probable que se haya mudado.

El saber que ya son tres cartas las que han encontrado su camino de regreso a mi sombrera, hace que el resto del fin de semana no sea tan malo, pero, aun así, sigo sin salir de casa, hasta el lunes por la mañana, en la que de nueva cuenta le digo a papá que me toca el aseo, y salgo temprano (casi corriendo) para no toparme con Eriol.

Sin embargo, con quien sí me topo es con Li. Tengo clase de química a primera hora (se me da muy bien, pero no me gusta que el profesor se la pase preguntándome, por lo que siempre que puedo me siento hasta atrás, en el rincón junto a la ventana), y es clase que comparto con Li, con lo que se aprovecha y se sienta delante de mí.

Como aún es temprano, no hay mucha gente en el salón, pero, aun así, me pongo nerviosa al ver como Li se da la vuelta, se inclina sobre mi pupitre, y dice en voz baja:

-Me topé el sábado con Hiragizawa, en la librería en la que trabaja medio turno.

Lo miro confundida. ¿Se lo ha topado por casualidad, o ha ido expresamente allí para verlo y hablar con él? ¿Y cómo sabe que Eriol trabaja en…? Agh, no importa.

-Le he comentado que las cosas entre nosotros marchan muy bien.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué tú qué?

Se limita a encogerse de hombros.

-De nada –dice de manera casual.

-¡Pero se suponía que iba a decirle que lo nuestro no funcionó! –susurro en voz baja, aterrada ante la idea de que alguien nos escuche-. Además, ¡tú y Daidouji regresarán en cualquier momento!

Esta vez, Li frunce el entrecejo, visiblemente incómodo por lo que he dicho.

-Tomoyo y yo hemos roto –me dice de manera contundente.

-Vamos, Li –respondo de manera cansina, ignorando su frialdad-. Ya han roto en ocasiones anteriores, y han regresado a estar juntos. ¿Por qué esta vez habría de ser diferente?

Frunce el entrecejo con más ganas, pero sigo hablando.

-Creo que es porque ella es quien ha roto contigo y tú no puedes superarla –me respondo a mí misma-. Te tiene en la punta de su dedo. Además, los dos la conocemos muy bien. Cuando ella quiera tenerte de regreso, lo logrará. No hay imposibles para Tomoyo Daidouji.

Su mirada se profundiza.

-Es decir –me corrijo a toda velocidad, dándome cuenta que realmente lo he ofendido-. La conocía muy bien cuando éramos amigas.

Me sigue mirando, con lo que me siento un poco incómoda, así que finalmente pregunto:

-¿Qué?

-Hagámoslo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Fingir durante un tiempo.

-¿Fingir qué? –pero sé exactamente a qué se refiere.

-Fingir ante el colegio que somos pareja. Si dices que siempre regresaré a Daidouji, quizá yo esté hechizado. Así que puedes ser la elegida para ayudarme a romper con esta maldición. Ser la elegida para hacer que supere a Daidouji Tomoyo y entregue mi corazón a una nueva chica.

Bufo por lo bajo. ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Y qué es esa frase de telenovela…?

-Lo siento Li, pero no estoy interesada en ti –respondo tratando de sonar lo más educada posible-. Creo que ya te había dicho que no me gustas.

-De eso se trata, duh –me dice burlón-. A mí tampoco me gustas, Kinomoto. Pero los dos salimos beneficiados. Tu rompes mi maldición con Daidouji y yo te ayudo a arreglar las cosas con Hiragizawa, tal cual como estaba todo antes de que tú-no-enviases-tus-cartas.

Contengo la respiración, esperanzada.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Les estoy dejando la up super temprano por la mañana, ya que el día en la oficina será de locos x.x Espero que el capi de hoy les guste (ya empezamos con esta relación de mentira), y aunque estoy seguro de que quieren ver un poco de Tomoyo, tendrán que esperar un poquito más. Igual Eriol regresará pronto, lo prometo._

 _Por mientras, les agradezco los reviews, follow y favorites, y espero que el capi de hoy también les guste._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

 _-Ribonette~_


	18. 17

**17**

* * *

Gracias al cielo, química es la única clase que comparto con Li. Acordamos lo de fingir ser pareja antes de que iniciase la clase, y cuando ésta terminó, los dos partimos cada uno por su lado, a seguir con el día habitual. Sin embargo (esto ya se está haciendo costumbre), cuando me encuentro guardando mis zapatos en mi casillero, a la hora de la salida, Li está allí, esperándome.

-¿Te acompaño a casa? –pregunta de manera caballerosa.

No tengo de otra más que decir que sí.

Para guardar las apariencias, salimos del colegio tomados de la mano, pero apenas avanzamos un par de cuadras (y comprobamos que no hay nadie que pueda vernos ni reconocernos) finalmente nos soltamos, pero seguimos caminando a la par, con paso lento.

Llegamos a mi casa, donde nos detenemos fuera del portoncito negro. No estoy segura de que sea buena idea el invitarlo a pasar.

-¿Y ahora qué? –no puedo evitar preguntar.

Li aprovecha el escaloncito que hay delante del pequeño portón para sentarse, con lo que, tras titubear un par de segundos, finalmente me siento a su lado.

-Creo que lo mejor será que repasemos el plan. Ya sabes, antes de que la gente comience a hacer preguntas.

Asiento en señal de entendimiento.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cómo empezamos a salir? –me pregunta.

-Después de chocar en el parque pingüino. Te quedaste a conversar conmigo, y tomamos un helado.

Li bufa por lo bajo.

-Imposible –responde-. Ese día iba a casa de Tomoyo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Frunzo el entrecejo.

-Bueno, ese día, _después de ir a casa de Daidouji_ –me corrijo-, no podías dejar de pensar en mí, así que apenas te terminó, me invitaste a salir.

Li medita un rato, pero parece no encontrar falla alguna.

-Creo que igualmente deberíamos de establecer algunas normas –agrego, y mientras Li me mira confundido, me apuro de sacar una libreta y un lápiz, de mi mochila.

-¿Vas a anotarlo? –me pregunta.

-Prefiero no olvidar nada –es mi respuesta.

Acomodo la libreta en mis piernas, y escribo hasta arriba, en mayúsculas " _CONTRATO_ ".

-¿En serio? –bufa Li. Pero yo lo ignoro.

-Ya nos hemos besado una vez –medito-, así que…

-Que la gente esperará más.

Lo miro sorprendida. De mí la gente del colegio no espera nada, pero olvidaba que Li es popular, y lo que él haga o deje de hacer es visto por todos. Algo así como si fuese famoso.

-Bueno, pero tampoco abuses –dijo apresuradamente, y miro a la libreta para evitar sonrojarme-. ¿Te parece un beso al día?

-Dos –me corrige-. Uno por la mañana y otro al terminar las clases.

Asiento, y lo anoto en la hoja.

 _1\. Li Syaoran tiene permitido besar a Kinomoto Sakura dos veces al día: al inicio de las clases y al término de la jornada._

-Creo que también deberías permitirme el caminar juntos, mientras te abrazo por la cintura.

Lo miro estupefacta.

-¿Qué? –pregunta-. Tomoyo me dejaba. Y recuerda que tengo una reputación que mantener…

-A cambio, deberás pasar por mí todas las mañanas para ir juntos al colegio.

Li ríe.

-De acuerdo. Para que veas lo amable y considerado que soy, inclusive te acompañaré de regreso, como hoy.

Esta vez es mi turno de bufar.

 _2\. Li Syaoran tiene permitido abrazar a Kinomoto Sakura por la cintura, cuando caminen juntos por los pasillos del colegio._

 _3\. Li Syaoran recogerá a Kinomoto Sakura para ir al colegio cada mañana, e igualmente la regresará a casa._

-¿Hay algo que quieras agregar tú? –me doy cuenta de que solo yo he estado escribiendo, por lo que me apuro a extenderle el lápiz y la libreta.

Li los toma, y tras meditar un momento, se apura a escribir.

 _4\. Li Syaoran escribirá todos los días una nota a Kinomoto Sakura._

-¿Una nota? –pregunto al leer lo que ha escrito.

-A Tomoyo le gustaba mucho, pero yo no lo hacía. Creo que esto la molestará.

Asiento, porque la verdad, comprendo lo que Daidouji quería. Un mensaje, escrito con puño y letra del chico que la ama: una muestra tangible de que piensa en ella.

 _5\. Kinomoto Sakura acompañará a Li Syaoran a mínimo una fiesta al mes._

Frunzo el entrecejo: no soy de fiestas, pero no digo nada. Tal como Li dijo, tiene una reputación qué mantener… Ya veré después como zafarme de ello.

 _6\. El fondo de pantalla del celular de Sakura Kinomoto será Li Syaoran._

-¡Y viceversa! –digo a toda velocidad, con lo que Li sonríe, y se apura a sacar su teléfono-. ¡No ahora! –me defiendo-. Te mandaré una donde me vea adorable, después.

Li se limita a reírse.

-Puedes tomar la mía ahora –dice mitad riéndose-. Y aprovecha y guarda mi número de teléfono.

* * *

 _Primero que nada, les pido una disculpa por no hacer la up ayer. Yo sé que no tengo perdón, y que inclusive hoy es ya algo tarde... pero pues así son las cosas con el trabajo y la casa. Mil y un perdones y espero lo comprendan. En especial porque la siguiente semana es la última antes de irnos a hiatus navideño. Para que el trabajo no me coma, recorreré las ups a martes, jueves y viernes. ¡No lo olviden!_

 _Espero que estos tres capis que siguen, sean de su agrado. Tenemos ya el acuerdo de un falso noviazgo, e inclusive tenemos un contrato. Lo único que Syaoran y Sakura deben hacer, es seguirlo y nada malo pasará (?)_

 _Les agradezco mucho los reviews, follow y favorites, y les pido vuelvan a dejar un review en este capi, para ver qué las pareció, y si la adaptación está siendo de su agrado. Les mando un abrazo y un beso, y nos leemos el martes. ¡Sigan bellos!_

 _-Ribo~_


	19. 18

**18**

* * *

Al día siguiente, como ya no tengo que huir de que Eriol me vea, despierto a la hora habitual. Li pasará por mí para ir juntos al colegio. Olvidé decirle que Misaki y yo caminamos juntas. Olvidé decirle a Misaki que no será Eriol quien nos acompañe esta vez.

Me pregunto cómo se lo tomarán ambas partes.

Estoy terminando de poner la fruta en la lonchera de Misaki (un plátano, de esos verdes que aún están duros, sus favoritos), cuando escucho que tocan a la puerta.

-¡Es Eriol! -grita Misaki-. ¡Vámonos Sakura!

Me apuro a salir de la cocina, con las dos loncheras en la mano, y la mochila al hombro, y llego en el momento justo en que Misaki abre la puerta, y no, no es Eriol, sino Li, quien le sonríe.

Misaki lo mira, visiblemente confundida. Era tan pequeña cuando Li y yo formábamos parte del grupo, que estoy segura que no sabe quién es.

-¡Vámonos Misaki! –le digo tal cual ella me ha dicho, con lo que la pobre no tiene de otra más que tomar su lonchera, y salir al pórtico-. Buenos días… Syaoran –espero que ninguno de los dos se haya dado cuenta de cómo he titubeado.

-Buenos días Sakura.

-¿Quién es él? –espeta Misaki.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti –espeta él de vuelta, con lo que los dos se fruncen el entrecejo.

Un silencio incómodo. Li parece darse cuenta de que Misaki no cederá, con lo que finalmente suspira pesadamente, y le responde:

-Soy el novio de tu hermana mayor, Li Syaoran –lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡No se suponía que también mintiésemos a nuestras familias!

-Kinomoto Misaki –se presenta Misaki, y como al parecer aun no le agrada mucho Li, pasa de largo, dispuesta a empezar la caminata rumbo al colegio. Pero algo la detiene en seco.

También veo la sonrisa de Li, y cómo se apura a bajar los escalones, pasar de largo a la congelada Misaki, cruzar el pequeño portón negro, y con un ademán detiene al hombre de cabellos blancos y traje negro que estaba por…

¡Li abre la puerta trasera de una limusina! ¿De verdad? Misaki y yo lo miramos sorprendidas.

-Vamos, suban –nos apura-. O llegaremos tarde.

Los tres subimos a la limusina. El chofer nos cierra la puerta, y sube tras el volante, con lo que prontamente estamos en movimiento. La escuela primaria está un par de cuadras antes de la preparatoria, con lo que Misaki será la primera en bajar. Es un viaje de apenas cinco minutos, con lo que espero que no pase nada interesante, sin embargo, casi apenas subimos, Misaki pregunta:

-¿Y desde cuando es tu novio?

-Desde la semana pasada –respondo. Quizá deba practicar toda la historia ficticia con Misaki, por si preguntan en la escuela. Pero no tengo la oportunidad, ya que ella no indaga más en ese tema. Al contrario, me pregunta:

-¿Se lo has dicho ya a Rika? –niego lentamente, con lo que Misaki sonríe orgullosa: es todo un logro para ella el saber que tiene un secreto que Rika no conoce.

Misaki no hace más preguntas, por lo que, al llegar a la primaria, el chofer le abre la puerta, y ella baja dando un brinco.

Y así, nosotros seguimos (un viaje de 3 minutos) hasta llegar a la preparatoria, donde igualmente, la limusina se detiene y el chofer nos ayuda a bajar.

-No sabía que tenías limusina y chofer –le digo a Li, cuando me toma de la mano, y me lleva rumbo a los casilleros.

-No pensé que fuese necesario decirlo. Además, toda la escuela ya lo sabe, ¿cómo es que tú no?

Me encojo de hombros. La verdad, lo que hagan y dejen de hacer los chicos populares no me interesa mucho.

-No compartimos hoy ninguna clase, pero podemos vernos a la hora del almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento en señal de entendimiento. Li ya se ha cambiado los zapatos (yo solo tengo que guardar los míos en mi casillero), pero como hoy nuestras clases son en áreas diferentes, él me da un fugaz beso (tal como dice el contrato), y se aleja en dirección contraria a la que tengo que marchar yo.

* * *

Tal como lo ha dicho, para la hora del almuerzo, nos reunimos en la cafetería. Li tiene toda la intención de sentarse a la mesa con sus amigos, pero Daidouji está allí, y yo estoy que me muero de miedo.

-Dale la oportunidad de que se muera de curiosidad y envidia un poco más –le digo al tiempo que lo jalo para sentarnos en otra mesa, una un poco más alejada del bullicio.

Sin embargo, se trata de Li. A pesar de que estamos sentados en un rincón, todos nos miran, lo cual provoca que me sea casi imposible comer el almuerzo. Para mi fortuna, a Li le gusta lo que llevo (omelette de espinaca y trocitos de salchicha), así que lo termina él.

Cuando suena la campana que anuncia el inicio de las clases de la tarde, Li se apura a abrazarme por la cintura, y (estoy segura que lo hace en el momento en que Daidouji nos está mirando) me entrega una notita, la cual solo abro hasta que estoy sentada en mi rincón, en clase de historia.

" _Querida Sakura. Buen trabajo hoy. Con cariño, Syaoran."_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Sé que me odian por desaparecer durante varios días, de verdad lo lamento. Las cosas en la oficina y en la casa no marchan nada bien, así que he tenido que dedicar mi tiempo a ello, en vez del fic. De verdad, una disculpa. Intentaré dejarles up el lunes, pero como les comenté, muy probablemente inicie el mini hiatus, así que una vez más no me tengan mucha fe. ¡Es desesperante! Lo sé, por eso les pido disculpas de una vez._

 _Igualmente sé que los capis son demasiado cortos como para tenerlos enganchados, sin embargo, espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado. No nos estamos alejando mucho del libro original, pero espero poder dar un vuelco (o mínimo más referencias CLAMP) ahora que Syaoran y Sakura han iniciado con su relación falsa._

 _No digo nada más, y me quedo a la espera de sus reviews, agradeciéndoles también por los follow y favorites._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

 _(Y en caso de que efectivamente ya inicie el hiatus, ¡felices fiestas!)_

 _-Ribo~_


	20. 19

**19**

* * *

El resto de la semana, se transcurre en esta nueva rutina que se ha vuelto mi ida al instituto. Li (y su chofer en limusina) pasa a mi casa en las mañanas, y nos lleva a mí y a Misaki al colegio. Tomados de la mano, me lleva hasta el área de casilleros, donde espera a que me cambie los zapatos, y tras darme un beso (los siguientes fueron en la mano, la mejilla y la frente) se despide de mí, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, ya sea en clase de química, o en el almuerzo.

La cafetería es un lugar habitado únicamente por los chicos populares. Cuando Rika aún estaba en el colegio, ella, Eriol y yo solíamos comer el almuerzo en los jardines. Pero como Rika ya no está y Eriol y yo ya no nos frecuentamos, ahora debo comer dentro de las cuatro paredes de la cafetería, con el resto de la escuela mirándome, incluidos los amigos de Li (todos del equipo de fútbol) así como Daidouji y sus amigas.

Es tanta la presión, que me es muy difícil comer. Por fortuna, Li sigue encantado con que le "traiga el almuerzo". Es decir, no se lo llevo a él (es para mí después de todo) pero me pone tan contenta ver cómo se le ilumina la cara cada que pregunta qué toca hoy, que me es ya imposible negárselo. Igualmente, sus respuestas son tan buenas (es excelente dando cumplidos), que me hace sentir como si fuese toda una chef profesional, y mis almuerzos fuesen la octava maravilla culinaria.

Es viernes por la tarde. Li está terminando mi almuerzo (dumplings de res) y yo estoy esperando que suene la campana para regresar a mis clases de la tarde. Después de eso, solo tengo que esperar a Li en mi casillero, para que me dé un nuevo beso, y regresemos a pie a mi casa.

Sin embargo, la presencia de aquel dumpling que pone delante de mí, me distrae de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundida. ¿Es que acaso no están tan ricos que no quiere terminarlos?

-No me como el último dumpling, ¿recuerdas? –me dice un poco ofendido-. Vamos, tómalo.

Quiero decirle que soy perfectamente capaz de comerlo sola (no necesito que lo ponga en mi boca) cuando Li agrega:

-Tomoyo está mirando.

Lo hago sin prestar atención. Me inclino hacia adelante y como el dumpling. Por completo. Tengo la boca llena, e inclusive me cuesta un poco el masticar (porque el dumpling es grande y sigo asustada de Daidouji), que aunque hubiese querido, no hubiera podido responder a Li.

-El primer partido de la temporada de fútbol es esta noche –dice al tiempo que guarda los palillos sucios en mi bento, y éste dentro de mi lonchera-. Pasaré por ti a las seis, ¿de acuerdo?

No puedo decir que no.

* * *

Estoy sentada en las gradas, junto a Yamazaki Takashi. Es uno de los amigos de Li, y también es jugador de fútbol, pero se ha lastimado el tobillo en las vacaciones, y está temporalmente en la banca. Es por eso que me hace compañía.

La compañía de Yamazaki resulta ser justo lo que necesitaba. No es que no me gusten los eventos deportivos (¡Me encantan!), pero el ver a las porristas (desde donde Daidouji lidera al grupo) hace que me sienta mal. En la escuela primaria, yo formaba parte del grupo de porristas. Inclusive era la capitana. Pero al entrar a la secundaria, cuando súbitamente la popularidad empezó a ser importante, quedé relegada porrista sustituta, mientras el resto del equipo escogía a Daidouji como nueva líder. Para cuando entramos a la preparatoria, no me preocupé siquiera por postularme de nueva cuenta al equipo, y así, como ya no formaba parte de las porristas, también dejé de asistir a los diferentes partidos.

Cuando el encuentro termina (¡ganamos!), Li y el resto se dirigen a las duchas, mientras que Yamazaki y yo vamos al estacionamiento, a esperarlos. No tardan mucho, y así, cinco minutos después, el equipo entero está a mi alrededor, y todos hablan al mismo tiempo, planeando algo que parece ser grande.

-La fiesta será en casa de Terada –me explica Li, a lo que no puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Podemos no ir? –le digo en un susurro. Esta vez es su turno de fruncir el entrecejo-. Estoy un poco cansada, por favor –digo de manera suplicante. Y para que me tenga paciencia, agrego-. Necesito que demos pasos pequeños…

No le queda de otra más que suspirar.

-Adelántense ustedes –dice al resto del equipo, con lo que esta vez los chicos se organizan para dirigirse a casa de Terada, sin la ayuda que sería el vehículo de Li.

Esta vez no trae la limusina, sino un convertible negro, que parece ser del año. Me subo a él, y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco incómoda.

* * *

-No recordaba que tuvieses tanto dinero –le digo cuando ya no puedo contenerme.

Estamos en una tienda de conveniencia, comiendo ramen instantáneo, y tomando soda de vainilla.

-No lo tenía –dice no muy convencido de querer contarme-. Mi padre murió hace unos cuantos años y resulta que tenía mucho dinero. Era algo así como un magnate chino. Mi madre lo ha vendido porque no sabe realmente como liderar los negocios que mi padre tenía en el extranjero, y aunque ha guardado la mayoría, dejo un poco para mejorar la vida de mis hermanas y la mía.

Asiento en señal de entendimiento. Recuerdo a sus hermanas. Eran muy divertidas. Me pregunto cuánto dinero tendría su padre si, un chofer, limusina, y convertible del año, es apenas " _un poco para mejorar la vida_ ".

-¿Qué hay de ti?

Lo miro, nerviosa.

-Mi madre también murió hace unos años.

Creo que Li puede ver que el tema me incomoda un poco, por lo que carraspea, y se apura a preguntarme.

-Entonces, ¿quién más recibió una carta? Aparte de mí y Hiragizawa, claro está.

-Ah, pues…

* * *

 _No todos los días los vemos tener una conversación casual. Se supone que eran amigos de chicos, pero como ven, hay cosas que han cambiado en sus vidas, y necesitan ponerse al tanto. Eso de que compartan el hecho de que un padre se les ha muerto es un poco creepy, pero supongo que era algo canon en lo que podía basarme._

 _En fin, ¡espero estén teniendo un bonito lunes! La Navidad en mi casa ha sido cancelada, así que ya no tengo que adornar, preparar cena ni comprar regalos. Así que podemos olvidarnos del hiatus. Eso claro, si están dispuestos a seguir leyéndome durante las fiestas._

 _En espera de sus reviews, y agradeciéndoles los follow y favorite, les mando un abrazo y un beso. Nos seguimos leyendo._

 _Ribo~_


	21. 20

**20**

* * *

-El primero, soy yo –dice Li, alzando un dedo-. El segundo es Hiragizawa… -levanta otro dedo más-. ¿Quién sigue?

-Pues… Seishirou Sakurasuka.

-¿Quién? –pregunta confundido, pero no olvida alzar un tercer dedo.

-Sakurasuka –repito, y procedo a explicar-. Del campamento de verano. Era un chico muy maduro y guapo…

-De acuerdo –me corta, antes de que me deje arrastrar por mis ensoñaciones-. ¿Qué dijo sobre la carta?

-No dijo nada. La carta fue devuelta sin abrir. Me imagino que se habrá mudado.

-¿Quién más? –me urge sin tacto alguno.

-Tsukishiro Yukito.

-¿Tsukishiro Yukito? –repite-. ¿Del colegio? –asiento-. ¿Si sabes que es gay? –niego a toda velocidad.

-Yukito no es gay.

-Claro que es gay.

-¿Y qué problema hay si fuese gay?

-Ninguno, pero… Bueno. ¿Te respondió algo?

-No –respondo velozmente-. Creo que más que ser gay es un caballero que no quiere hacerme pasar vergüenza.

-De acuerdo… -dice él, como si no me creyese, y mira su mano-. Cuatro cartas. Wow, Kinomoto.

-Falta uno –digo sin poderme contener, con lo que Li me mira, sorprendido, y se apura a levantar un quinto dedo.

-Dispara –me dice.

Tomo aire.

-Fye D. Flourite.

Resopla, incrédulo.

-¿D. Flourite?

Asiento, visiblemente apenada. Y es que D. Flourite me gustaba de verdad.

-Me pregunto qué será de él –no puedo evitar decir en voz alta.

Fye D. Flourite también formaba parte del grupo, pero al igual que Akiho, se mudó hace un tiempo.

-Estoy segura de que no recibió su carta –continuó con mis ensoñaciones-. Después de todo, estaba dirigida a su antigua dirección.

-Estoy seguro de que te hubiese respondido –dice Li, con lo que lo miro sorprendida. Él se encoge de hombros-. Una vez mencionó que eras una chica muy guapa.

Se me acelera el corazón, y Li no ayuda mucho cuando agrega:

-Creo que lo que más le gustaban eran tus ojos verdes.

-Sus ojos azules también eran muy bonitos –respondo, emocionada-. ¿Sigues en contacto con él? Es decir, eran muy amigos. Akiho y yo nos carteamos durante un tiempo, cuando se fue a Corea, pero poco a poco la comunicación murió…

No quiero perder la esperanza. Saber que entre Fye y yo pudo haber algo. Que él me consideraba guapa, tanto como yo lo consideraba guapo a él. Que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, en vez de tener que fingir con Li, pude haber sido novia de Fye D. Flourite. Novia de verdad, y no una novia de mentira.

-Ah, no. No realmente-. La respuesta de Li rompe mi burbuja-. Creo que tengo su número de teléfono por algún lado, pero nunca le he llamado. Pero puedo decirte esto –y mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse-. Sé que se mudó a Tokio, y sé en qué colegio está ahora.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto recelosa. No quiero emocionarme para caer de nuevo a la realidad.

-Hemos competido contra su equipo de futbol en los nacionales. Y Yamazaki dice que lo ha visto en las gradas, así que debe ser cierto.

No puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Muchos dirían que Yamazaki es un mentiroso compulsivo, así que no puedo estar segura de sí puedo fiarme de sus palabras.

Sin embargo, para no herir a Li, asiento por cortesía.

Y sin poderlo evitar, vuelo a dejarme arrastrar por mis ensoñaciones de lo que pudo haber sido entre Fye D. Flourite y yo, en esos dulces tiempos del octavo grado.

* * *

 _Se siente como un capi de relleno. Quizá lo sea. No lo sé. En la historia original igual el personaje en quien está inspirado Fye es un poco de relleno, aunque el segundo libro sí gira entorno a él, pero no sé si llegaré a escribir la continuación, así que..._

 _Dejo el comment allí. Como no estoy celebrando las fiestas tengo tiempo para publicar, pero no tengo escrito casi nada porque la inspiración simplemente no está allí. Intentaré seguir publicando en las fechas acordadas, pero si ven que no hay up, ya saben porqué fue._

 _Abrazos y besos. Ribo._


	22. 21

**21**

* * *

Es viernes por la mañana, y Misaki y yo estamos sentadas en el escalón del portoncito de la casa, esperando que Li pase por nosotras. Es la primera vez que se retrasa tanto, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si ha pasado algo.

Es entonces cuando vemos a Eriol, quien sale de su casa. Han sido ya dos semanas en las que Li ha pasado a tiempo por nosotras por lo que no sé si Eriol siga esperando que vayamos todos juntos a la escuela, o simplemente pase de largo por nuestra casa y se dirija al colegio.

Nos ve allí, sentadas lado a lado, con lo que se acerca a saludarlos. Son dos semanas en las que no lo he visto, pero se siente como una eternidad. Misaki acaba de decirle hola, cuando dando vuelta en la esquina, se aparece la limusina de Li.

-Buenos días, Hiragizawa –saluda Syaoran al bajarse. Misaki, que ya ha saludado a ambos, se apura a subirse al auto-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a ti también?

-No es necesario –dice intentando sonar educado-. Me hará bien caminar.

Me despido de Eriol con una sonrisa triste, con lo que subo al auto, y Li sube detrás de mí. Y así, nos alejamos rumbo a la escuela, dejando a Eriol atrás.

-Has llegado tarde –dice Misaki, completamente ajena a lo que acaba de pasar.

-Sí, tuve un percance con mis hermanas–responde Li, y ambos intercambiamos una mirada.

Entonces, me aprieta ligeramente la mano, y musita:

-Después te cuento.

* * *

Como la temporada de futbol ya comenzó, Li tiene que dedicar horas extra a los entrenamientos con el resto del equipo, lo que significa que, tras darme mi beso en la entrada del colegio, me toca a mí caminar sola rumbo a mi casillero.

Esta vez, tengo una nueva visita que hace aparición cuando tras cambiarme los zapatos, cierro la puerta.

Se trata de Tsukishiro Yukito.

-Hola –lo saludo nerviosa. El papel rosa que lleva en una mano me hace suponer qué es lo que lo trae por acá.

-Hola, Sakura –responde con esa voz dulce y suave que tiene. Y entonces, me extiende el papel. Mi carta-. Esto me llegó hace unos cuantos días. Ha sido un gran halago recibirlo.

-Gracias –musito apenada-. Puedo explicarlo –me apuro a agregar, pero él se limita a negar con la cabeza.

-No es necesario –dice-. Como te lo he dicho, me ha alagado mucho lo que has escrito en ese papel tan bonito. Ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable. Yo también considero que eres una chica maravillosa. Pero… -y mira a ambos lados del pasillo, antes de seguir-. Sí sabes que soy gay, ¿no?

-Ah, sí… claro –digo, recordando la conversación con Li, de la semana pasada-. No pasa nada.

Me dirige una tierna sonrisa.

-Qué adorable eres –musita tiernamente, y sus palabras se sienten como una caricia-. Pero… ¿te importaría no decírselo a nadie? Aún no lo he echo oficial.

No puedo hacer más que asentir.

-Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Li?

Suspiro. Espero que haya parecido un suspiro esperanzado y de una chica locamente enamorada, porque se supone que debemos fingir esto frente a toda la escuela. Y sí, eso incluye a Tsukishiro, aunque él también haya recibido una carta, y pese a ser gay.

 _Querido Yukito,_

 _Nunca he conocido a un chico tan educado, amable y guapo como tú. Eres algo así como un secreto oculto a plena vista, porque me parece increíble que el colegio entero no sepa de la clase de chico que se está perdiendo. Pero quizá sea mejor así: que seas un secreto que pocos conocen._

 _Eso también me pone triste, ¿sabes? Desearía poder conocerte un poco más. Sé que formas parte del club del coro, que escribes para el club de poesía, y que tomas clases extracurriculares de francés, pero siento que no es suficiente. Me gustaría saber muchas más cosas de ti. Como, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Y tu color favorito? ¿Qué clase de chicas con las que te gustan? ¿Y cuál es tu canción predilecta? ¿Te agradan más los gatos o los perros? ¿De dónde es tu familia?_

 _Espero algún día poder conocer todos esos secretos que te componen, aunque también, deseo que sigas siendo un misterio, porque es justamente eso, lo que te hace ser tú._

 _Con amor,_

 _Sakura._

* * *

El personaje de Yukito simplemente es un amor. Espero que el capi de hoy sea lo suficientemente bonito como para que aguanten el hecho de que mi inspiración me ha abandonado, y estoy escribiendo a velocidad de tortuga. Intentaré escribir un poco durante el fin de semana. Si algo bueno sale de ello, habrá post el lunes.

Nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos.

-Ribo-


	23. 22

**22**

* * *

Li sigue entrenando sin descanso para el partido de fútbol del próximo viernes, por lo que de nueva cuenta tengo que prepararme para regresar sola a casa. Estaba esperando que me diera mi beso a la hora de la salida, pero cuando termino de guardar mis zapatos en mi casillero, (sí, esto ya es costumbre), al cerrar la puerta, me saluda el sonriente rostro de Eriol, con lo que me olvido de Syaoran, y del beso.

-Tiempo sin verte, Sakura –dice como si no hubiese pasado semanas esquivándolo.

-Hola, Eriol –es todo lo que puedo decir.

Pero no es necesario decir nada más, y emprendemos juntos la caminata rumbo a casa.

-¿No es un desperdicio de gasolina, y un exceso de contaminación ambiental, el hecho de que Li tenga que llevar su limusina a tu casa, todas las mañanas?

Lo miro de reojo.

-Es decir, hasta ahora no te habías quejado de ir caminando al colegio.

-No me quejo –es mi respuesta-. Pero a Misaki le gusta el paseo.

-La consientes demasiado. Tú y Rika.

No digo nada.

-Eso, o estás evitándome.

-¡No estoy! –digo a toda velocidad-. Es solo que he estado ocupada.

-Con Li –dice de manera dolida-. Lo sé. Es decir, toda la escuela lo sabe. Es solo que… no quiero que te olvides de tus amigos, solo porque estás saliendo con un chico.

El comentario me duele por tres motivos. Uno, porque Eriol me vea solo como una amiga, dos, porque Eriol sabe que aparte de Rika, él es mi único amigo, y tres, porque estoy saliendo con Li de mentira y aunque fuese real, no me olvidaría de mis amigos.

-No me olvido de ti, Eriol –digo de manera melancólica, y para reparar el daño, me apuro a añadir-. Le diré a Syaoran que ya no pase por mí en las mañanas. Y tú, Misaki y yo podemos ir de nueva cuenta al colegio, a pie.

Sonríe, satisfecho.

* * *

Le dije a Li que no pasase por mí, vía whatsapp. No respondió, pero es claro que el mensaje le llegó porque me dejó en visto. No me lo tomo a mal, después de todo, efectivamente al día siguiente no pasa por mí y Misaki, y así, las dos podemos caminar con Eriol, como solíamos hacer antes. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Esa tarde, tras el almuerzo, leo la nota del día de Li. _"¿Helados a la hora de la salida?"_. No respondo, pero lo espero fuera de las duchas al terminar su entrenamiento de fútbol, y así, lo acompaño con el resto del equipo al parque pingüino por un helado. Pido uno de pétalos de flor de cerezo, y para guardar las apariencias de que realmente somos una pareja muy enamorada, Li paga el mío.

Los chicos son divertidos. Un poco revoltosos, pero amables y agradables. Cuando Li me acompaña de regreso a casa, no puedo evitar sonreír como boba: se siente bien saber que encajo en algún sitio. Aunque sea de manera momentánea.

* * *

Es viernes por la noche, y estoy haciendo lo que más me gusta: cocinar. Para ser exactos, estoy horneando. La escuela de Misaki tiene un festival, y le ha tocado preparar dos docenas de cupcakes, lo que me pone un poco de mal humor ya que es muchísimo trabajo y Misaki (quien debería estar haciendo esto y no yo) no está por ningún lado, ayudando en lo más mínimo.

Y entonces, suena el timbre.

Finalmente Misaki hace aparición (baja corriendo las escaleras y abre la puerta a toda velocidad) y exclama:

-¡Syaoran!

Y sí, cuando se detienen en el umbral de la cocina, efectivamente la visita se trata de mi novio falso. Me pregunto qué hace aquí.

El igual se pregunta qué estoy haciendo.

-¿De qué hablas? –respondo, mientras mido una taza más de azúcar.

-Te dejé una nota ayer, ¿recuerdas?

-Tenía examen de matemáticas y lo olvidé. ¿Qué decía?

-¡Que necesitaba que me acompañases a una fiesta hoy!

Misaki nos mira primero a uno, después a otro. Y entonces, se escucha como se abre la puerta de la entrada.

-¿De quién es el convertible que está estacionado en la entrada?

Papá asoma la cabeza a la cocina, y nos mira a los tres.

-Oh –dice al ver a Li-. Li Syaoran -¿lo recuerda? -. Tiempo sin verte, chico.

-Buenas noches, profesor Kinomoto –dice de manera respetuosa. ¿Él también recuerda que mi padre es profesor en la universidad?-. He venido a recoger a Sakura para ir a una fiesta. Eso, si usted le da permiso.

-¡Claro!

-¡Pero los cupcakes! –expongo a toda velocidad, alzando el tazón del azúcar.

-Eso lo debería estar haciendo Misaki –dicen papá y Li al unísono.

Misaki gruñe por lo bajo.

-Solo no la traigas tan tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –dice papá, a lo que Li responde con un saludo que parece del tipo militar.

Y entonces, los tres se me quedan viendo.

Aceptando la derrota, dejo el tazón en la encimera, y procedo a quitarme el delantal.

* * *

 _Me desaparecí unos cuantos días, pero es que la inspiración no llega. Me tomaré el fin de semana para reflexionar sobre el 2018, lo que espero para el 2019, y organizar mis ideas para poder terminar de traerles este fic, e intentar traerles historias nuevas._

 _Esta será la última up del año, así que les deseo un excelente inicio de 2019, y que hayan cumplido sus propósitos para el 2018, y todo eso. Un abrazo y un beso por aguantarme otro año más, y cruzo los dedos para que sigan aquí, durante todos los años que aún nos faltan. Sigan bellos._

 _-Ribo~_


	24. 23

**23**

* * *

Llegamos a casa de Yamazaki. Li me ayuda a bajar del auto, y nos acercamos a la casa, por el caminito tenuemente iluminado por aquellos farolillos de papel. Un par de chicos saludan a Li, quien responde el gesto, al tiempo que me abraza por la cintura. Más vale que Daidouji esté aquí, o nada de esto habrá valido la pena. Aunque también, espero que no esté por aquí, porque me da mucho miedo toparme con ella.

Llegamos a la puerta principal, y estoy por prepararme para entrar, cuando Li hace que me detenga. De pie, debajo de la lámpara del pórtico, me mira la cara.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, y por un momento, temo que se me haya corrido el brillo de labios.

-Te ves guapa.

-¿Qué? –vuelvo a espetar, incapaz de creer que ha dicho lo que ha dicho.

-Creo que debo de cambiar mi fondo de pantalla del celular –dice de manera burlona, al tiempo que rebusca el aparato, y lo presenta frente a mí-. La verdad es que la foto que me pasaste no cumple con la promesa que hiciste.

Bufo por lo bajo.

-Es una buena foto.

-Sí, pero ahora te ves mejor. Vamos, sonríe.

Sonrío de manera tímida. Li toma la foto, y la admira un par de segundos, antes de volver a guardar su celular.

Y así, como si nada, entramos a la casa de Yamazaki.

* * *

Ella es lo primero que veo. Resalta de entre el resto. Hay algo en ella que hace que todas las miradas de la habitación siempre se posen en ella.

Tomoyo está sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, rodeada de sus amigas. Una de ellas, Kaho Mizuki, pelirroja natural, me mira y saluda animadamente, como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida.

-Es tu turno –dice Li, y me da un empujón.

No, por favor, no. No puedo hacerlo sola.

Pero Li se ha escabullido ya, y Mizuki sigue haciéndome señas, con lo que no me queda de otra más que acercarme.

-Hola –digo titubeante, y como no hay espacio para mí en el sillón, me toca sentarme en uno de los descansabrazos.

-Nos morimos por saber –dice Mizuki, mientras una desinteresada Daidouji bebe de su vaso de plástico-. ¿Cómo ocurrieron las cosas entre tú y Li?

Me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé. Simplemente ocurrió.

-¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir?

Se siente como un interrogatorio, y estoy más que segura que todas las preguntas que Mizuki me haga esta noche, son por encargo de Daidouji, lo que me pone aún más nerviosa.

-Antes de que comenzaran las clases.

La sonrisa de Daidouji me confirma que me he equivocado de respuesta. ¿Deberé de corregirme, o eso hará que mi historia pierda toda su credibilidad?

No me da tiempo de decidir nada porque al parecer, Daidouji ya ha tenido todas las respuestas que quería. Mizuki procede a ignorarme, y ella, Daidouji y el resto de su corte, se ponen a parlotear de cosas que a mí no me interesan en lo más mínimo.

Aprovechando que se han olvidado de mí, me levanto del descansabrazos y me alejo de allí.

* * *

Termino en el baño. Me doy un veloz vistazo en el espejo, intento arreglarme el pelo, pero me doy por vencida, y no me queda de otra más que volver a salir.

No muy decidida de si debo regresar con Tomoyo, o buscar a Li para no despegarme de él, decido dar una vuelta por la cocina, donde me encuentro a Yukito.

-Hola Sakura. ¿Te estás divirtiendo? -me pregunta, al tiempo que me ofrece un vaso con coca-cola de vainilla.

-Sí -respondo tímidamente-. ¿Has visto a Syaoran?

* * *

 _La primera up del año, y se quedó en un momento que no aporta nada. La decepción, la traición, hermano. Me sigo peleando con la inspiración, esperemos que regrese pronto. Mientras tanto, disfruten de este peque capi, y espero verlos el viernes._

 _Sigan bellos._

 _Ribo~_


	25. 24

**24**

* * *

Li se encuentra sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras sus amigos del equipo de futbol están sentados en las demás sillas, y conversan todos animadamente, al tiempo juegan Jenga.

Li me mira, y me saluda, sonriente, al tiempo que me hace una seña para que me acerque.

Así lo hago, pero apenas llego, me doy cuenta de que no hay sillas libres, y parece ser que ninguno de los chicos cederá su lugar, pues el juego se está poniendo interesante, y nadie quiere perder.

Con lo que no me queda de otra.

Sabiendo que Tomoyo está sentada al otro lado de la habitación (aún con sus amigas, en el sillón donde las dejé) y que está pendiente de nuestros movimientos, sujeto con firmeza mi vaso de coca-cola con vainilla, y me siento en las piernas de mi falso novio.

Li me mira sorprendido, pero prontamente se corrige, e inclusive me sujeta de la cintura, para que me acomode bien, no me lastime con sus rodillas, y no me caiga. Una vez que me tiene segura en sus brazos, inclusive me da un beso en la mejilla.

Le sonrío de manera bobalicona, y fingiendo que tomo un sorbo de mi vaso de coca-cola con vainilla, miro de reojo a la sala, donde puedo ver como Tomoyo no nos quita la vista de encima. Se nota molesta.

Contenta por el resultado, no puedo evitar besarlo de vuelta, en los labios, y por la sorpresa, la pieza de jenga que estaba por retirar hace que toda la torre tambaleé peligrosamente, hasta caer. Y todos nos reímos a carcajadas.

Un nuevo vistazo fugaz, me permite confirmar que Daidouji se levanta de su asiento, y se aleja con su séquito de amigas.

¡Éxito!

* * *

Li va a llevarme a casa de regreso, y como debe manejar, esta noche se ha convertido en el conductor designado, con lo que no ha tomado nada de cerveza en toda la noche. Sin embargo, después del juego de jenga, mi falso novio me asegura que está que se muere de sed, y me deja al cuidado de Yamazaki, mientras él se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de refresco.

Yamazaki se ha enfrascado en una conversación con Terada sobre la temporada de futbol, y sus probabilidades de ganar este año, con lo que me dedico a beber sorbitos de coca-cola sentada en la silla que Li dejó para mí, cuando veo que Yukito se me acerca de nueva cuenta. Debido a que el juego de jenga ya ha terminado y ya hay varias sillas vacías, acerca una y se sienta junto a mí.

-Hola Sakura -dice con su voz serena.

Amo su voz, es tan suave… Pero en esta ocasión, percibo un poco de tensión en ella. Y me preparo para lo peor.

-No quiero asustarte -continua-, pero Li y Daidouji se encuentran en la cocina, y al parecer están peleando.

Lo miro, confundida. Eso es bueno, ¿no? Significa que nuestro plan ha dado resultado. Tomoyo está celosa… Li seguramente está defendiéndome, y cuando regrese, me felicitará por el buen trabajo…

Pero la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Yukito me indica que sus pensamientos son tan positivos como los míos. Esto de los chicos es algo nuevo para mí, así que no puedo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Por qué pelean?

-No me acerqué lo suficiente para escuchar -responde mientras bebe de su vaso, pero se inclina para susurrar en mi oído-. Pero pelear no es una buena señal, pequeña Sakura. Pelear significa que aún les importa, que aún hay sentimientos allí.

Entonces, me da una palmadita en la cabeza, como si fuese una niña de cinco años bien portada, y se levanta.

-Ten cuidado, Sakura.

-Gracias -respondo sin saber a qué se refiere. ¿A caso Yukito teme que Li me rompa el corazón?

Es entonces cuando Li hace aparición. Se nota molesto.

-¿Lista para irnos?

Pero no espera a que le responda, y se apura a tomar mi muñeca. Dando un leve tirón, me hace incorporarme, con lo que dejo mi vaso con restos de coca-cola al tiempo, y lo sigo a la puerta principal.

* * *

 _De verdad estoy sufriendo como no tienen ni idea con esto de la inspiración que nomás no viene. No esperen up el miércoles, pero intentaré hacer up el viernes. Espero me la perdonen. Por mientras, dejen un review dandome ánimos porque de verdad que no encuentro mi esquina... Follow y favorites son también muy bien recibidos. Nos seguimos leyendo._

 _Ribo~_


	26. 25

**25**

* * *

Li me ayuda a subir al auto, pero da un portazo al cerrar la puerta. Lo hace también cuando él mismo sube, lo cual me hace pensar que está realmente enojado pues ningún chico maltrataría así su propio coche. Inclusive introduce la llave con fiereza, pero no la gira, con lo que el auto sigue muerto cuando exclama:

-¡Me vuelve loco! -y con ello, finalmente se gira para mirarme-. ¿Qué le has dicho?

Me siento asustada. Nunca había visto a Li tan molesto. Por un momento, temo que me grite, y que entre los dos se origine una pelea. Intentando mantenerme calmada, respondo:

-Me preguntó cuándo comenzamos a salir. Respondí como habíamos acordado -me apuro a aclarar-. Antes de que comenzaran las clases.

-Esa arpía… -musita, golpeando el volante-. Olvidé que nos reunimos el primer día de clases a tomar un café…

-Pero ya habían roto… -susurro dolida, sin terminar de comprender por qué me afecta esta revelación.

-Ya lo sé -contesta, molesto consigo mismo-. No significó nada. Es decir, habíamos terminado, pero aún somos, o éramos amigos. Y así fue que fuimos por un café, como amigos. Pero parece ser que para ella significó otra cosa…

-¿Cómo si tuviese aún poder sobre ti?

Li se toma un tiempo para responder. Inclusive antes de hacerlo, suspira pesadamente.

-Lo tiene -se confiesa-. Pero desearía que no fuese así. No soy propiedad de nadie.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Li finalmente arranca el auto, y nos ponemos en marcha, y seguimos sin decir nada. Las palabras de Li me dejan pensando, preguntándome el qué se sentirá pertenecerle a alguien, y que ese alguien también me pertenezca. No, no es pertenecer _a_. Es pertenecer _con_ alguien. Es como si el primer escenario fuese impuesto. En el segundo, es uno mismo quien lo ha escogido. Y creo que eso lo vuelve mágico. Saber que escogiste estar con alguien, y más importante, que ese alguien también ha escogido estar contigo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi casa, Li detiene el auto, y apaga el motor. No bajo del auto (sigo perdida en mis pensamientos) y como no digo nada, Li finalmente pregunta:

-¿En qué piensas?

-Debiste haberla amado de verdad para que produzca todo esto en ti.

Li bufa por lo bajo.

-Eres demasiado intensa, Sakura -musita divertido-. Apenas tengo dieciséis. Ayer quise mucho a Tomoyo, hoy ya no estoy seguro, y mañana nadie sabe. Así es la vida -y se apura a agregar-. Eres demasiado soñadora.

No digo nada. Sé que Li tiene razón. Lo dice Rika, lo dice Misaki, Mei Lin, mi padre e inclusive Eriol. Todo el que me conoce me lo ha dicho alguna vez. Inclusive la abuela no deja de insistir en que necesito que alguien me rompa el corazón para entender verdaderamente el amor…

-Gracias -es todo lo que puedo responder, a pesar de que sé perfectamente que lo que me ha dicho no es un cumplido.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre el amor, Sakura? -su pregunta me toma por sorpresa-. Nunca has tenido un novio…

-Hay mucha gente que ha tenido novios y nunca han estado enamorados. En cambio, yo sí.

Li bufa una vez más.

-¿De Hiragizawa? ¿De alguno de los otros cinco que recibieron su carta? -no contesto-. Ignora las cartas -se responde a sí mismo-. Ignora esa fantasía de telenovela y película romántica. Solo vive tu vida. ¿Por qué nunca has salido con nadie?

Lo miro, no muy segura de saber cómo debo sentirme. ¿incómoda? ¿Molesta?

-Nunca nadie me lo ha pedido -es mi respuesta.

-Mentirosa -dice a toda velocidad-. Sé que Kimihiro Watanuki te pidió ir al baile de bienvenida en nuestro primer año de preparatoria, y le dijiste que no. ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

-Eso -respondo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de… de que fuese real.

-Eso es lo que sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien, y se vuelven pareja -explica-. Todo es real. Tu vida es real. El salir con alguien, pasar momentos juntos, crear recuerdos, todo es real, Sakura.

Es allí cuando no puedo responder. ¿Estoy pasando momentos con Li, y creando recuerdos? ¿Es esto real? No, me estoy confundiendo. Li es mi novio de mentira. Tenemos un contrato que define los límites de lo que ocurrirá. Aunque no tiene fecha de término, sé que en algún momento tendré que despedirme de él, y seguir con mi vida. Con lo que sí es real.

-Gracias por traerme a casa -musito, apenada.

Li no responde, pero retira los seguros de las puertas, y con ello, puedo abrir y apearme. Me despido una vez más, y él hace lo mismo, con lo que cierro la puerta del auto, y tras cruzar el portoncito negro, llego a la puerta de la casa.

Como el caballero que es, Li no se marcha hasta que me ve entrar.

* * *

 _Mi falta de inspiración me está llevando por caminos depresivos._

 _Sé que el libro original (así como la peli) no tienen un final triste, pero me estoy planteando un "y sí...". Crucen dedos para que la inspiración de la buena regrese, y no les entregue un fic triste. Sakura y Syaoran no lo mercen (dejenlo para Tomoyo y Eriol lmao), y pueda seguir publicando de manera regular._

 _Les agradezco los reviews, follow y favorite, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos._

 _-Ribo~_


	27. 26

**26**

* * *

Li dijo que su padre era un magnate chino, lo cual fue una sorpresa tanto para su familia como para mí, pero lo que no es un secreto ni sorpresa, es que su madre es dueña de una florería tradicional china, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Es un local pequeño, pero bastante famoso, llamado _Twin Bells_. He ido en varias ocasiones con Rika, Misaki y papá, pues cada año (en el cumpleaños de mamá, y también en el aniversario de su muerte, así como para el festival de Bom) compramos un arreglo de flores para llevarlo a su tumba y presentar nuestros respetos.

Creo que es la florería más famosa de todo Tomoeda, pues a pesar de que dos de las hermanas de Li trabajan de planta allí (y sus otras dos hermanas ayudan en los veranos) aun así el local cuenta con personal que en ciertas ocasiones (especialmente Navidad y Año Nuevo) no se dan abasto.

Es viernes por la tarde. Se supone que estoy yendo de regreso a casa, con los ingredientes para preparar la cena que he comprado en el supermercado, pero como cada vez que vengo al centro, me gusta dar la vuelta por el local, pues en ciertas ocasiones, se puede ver a la madre de Li trabajando, y la manera en que trata las flores y acomoda todo en los floreros, es un verdadero arte. El verla trabajar es tan relajante que por momentos te olvidas de todos tus problemas.

Esta tarde, sin embargo, la madre de Li no se ve por ninguna parte. Aún así, no todo es malo: los arreglos que ha hecho ese día se encuentran exhibidos en el escaparate. Como siempre, son realmente bonitos y elegantes.

Me encuentro admirando un arreglo de rosas rojas, cuando veo que, del otro lado de la vitrina, alguien me mira. Y no puedo evitar sorprenderme al darme cuenta que se trata de Syaoran.

-Hola -lo saludo al verlo salir del local-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi madre es la dueña, ¿lo recuerdas?

Bufo por lo bajo.

-Me refiero a que nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Estás trabajando de medio tiempo?

-Solo ayudaba a mis hermanas a bajar un cargamento de flores. Al parecer hay problemas con el proveedor que hemos utilizado durante todos estos años, y no está dispuesto a seguir vendiéndonos la materia prima.

-Vaya -es lo único que puedo decir-. Suena como una situación complicada.

-Algo así -dice Li-. Mi madre ha conseguido un nuevo proveedor, pero el domingo un cliente muy apreciado por ella tiene un evento importante y necesitamos más flores de emergencia. El nuevo proveedor no puede traerlas con lo que mi madre me manda a mi -y suspira hastiado-. Es un viaje de dos horas. Cansado y aburrido. Deberías venir -agrega.

Lo miro, sorprendida.

-¿Ir a dónde?

-Ayudarme a recoger las flores.

-Acabas de decir que es un viaje de dos horas cansado y aburrido.

-Será cansado y aburrido si voy solo. Pero estoy seguro de que las dos horas de ida y las dos horas de regreso serán menos cansadas y aburridas si me acompañas.

-Oh, gracias -musito divertida.

-De nada -responde de manera tranquila-. ¿Entonces? -insiste-. ¿Vienes o no?

No respondo. Es una invitación salida de la nada. ¡Un viaje de dos horas de ida y otras dos de regreso! ¡Y ni siquiera me ha dicho a donde vamos! No estoy segura de que mi padre lo apruebe…

-¡Vamos! -insiste, frustrado-. Por favor -agrega.

-Deberé avisar a mi padre…

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Lo miro, con el entrecejo fruncido. Syaoran tiene demasiada confianza en sí mismo. Raya un poco en lo egocéntrico. ¡Mira que tomar por sentado que mi padre no se negará!

-Te enviaré un mensaje en la noche, tanto si me da permiso, como si no -es mi respuesta.

-Y en caso afirmativo, pasaré por ti mañana a las siete.

-¡A las siete! -grito sorprendida-. Es demasiado temprano…

-¡Vamos a perder cuatro horas manejando! -arremete de vuelta-. Y ni hablar de las horas que nos tomará subir las flores a la camioneta, eso sí están ya todas recolectadas y resguardadas en cubetas con agua para no secarse durante el viaje…

Lo miro sorprendida. No sabía que Li sabía tanto sobre el negocio de las flores.

* * *

 _Me carga la *inserte palabrota*._

 _Ya perdí cuenta de cuántas semanas llevo sin hacer up. Si fuera porque la inspiración me ha abandonado una cosa sería (que si me tiene un poco olvidada, pero aún así estoy escribiendo de poco en poco*, pero es más que nada por cuestiones laborales. Estoy haciendo 12 horas diarias (a veces inclusive un poco más), y prácticamente solo llego a casa para bañarme y dormir (ni hablemos de comer algo). Por si fuera poco, el nivel de estrés que he tenido las últimas semanas hizo que cayese enferma este fin de semana pasado, y tampoco haya podido hacer up, ni nada._

 _Ya sé que mis excusas son eso para ustedes, simples excusas, pero de verdad cruzo dedos para que me tengan un poco de compasión, y no me odien por haber desaparecido. Sea como sea, aquí les dejo otro capi, y cruzo dedos para dejarles otro ya sea el jueves o el viernes. Crucen dedos ustedes también._

 _Un abrazo, y un beso. Nos seguimos leyendo._

 _-Ribo~_


	28. 27

**27**

* * *

La cena de esa noche fueron _dumplings_. Curiosamente los he hecho de cerdo (el favorito de Syaoran), y como he comprado bastantes ingredientes, han sobrado los suficientes como para que empaque unos cuantos en un _bento_ , y los lleve mañana al viaje con Li, como nuestro almuerzo de carretera.

Estoy acomodando los _dumplings_ en el contenedor de madera, cuando Misaki aparece ya con el pijama puesto, y se sienta en uno de los taburetes, mientras me mira trabajar.

-¿Para quién es?

-Para Syaoran y para mí. Mañana iremos de excursión por flores.

-¿Flores? -pregunta confundida. Le pedí permiso a papá mientras Misaki se bañaba, por lo que la pobre no sabe nada sobre el viaje.

-La mamá de Syaoran es dueña de la florería donde compramos los arreglos para mamá-le explico mientras sigo empaquetando los _dumplings_ -. Y mañana iremos con su distribuidor de flores, por un cargamento especial.

-¿Y por eso llevas _dumplings_?

Asiento al tiempo que sonrío. De solo imaginarme la cara de Li, me pongo contenta. No esperará que le lleve almuerzo, y mucho menos que sean sus _dumplings_ favoritos. Estoy tan concentrada en ello, que no me doy cuenta de que Misaki me mira detenidamente.

-Debes estar muy enamorada de él como para prepararle el almuerzo.

La miro, sorprendida. Tanto así, que me olvido de seguir empaquetando los _dumplings_.

-Es decir -y Misaki se encoge de hombros-. Rika solía preparar _onigiris_ de camarón con mayonesa porque son los favoritos de Eriol, a pesar de que a Rika no le gusta la mayonesa -y agrega a toda velocidad-. ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Syaoran?

-Son… los _dumplings_ … -musito apenada. A pesar de que no prueba nada (ya sabía que eran sus favoritos, desde antes de iniciar con esta relación falsa) pero aun así…

-Deja unos cuantos para que almuerce yo mañana -pide Misaki. Y tras prometerle que así será, me dice buenas noches, y se retira a su habitación, mientras yo termino de guardar los almuerzos.

* * *

Li dijo que pasaría por mí a las siete en punto. Llevo esperando desde la seis cincuenta en el escaloncito de la entrada de mi casa, pero son ya las siete veintiséis, y Syaoran aún no aparece. Estoy empezando a molestarme. ¡Dijo que sería puntual! Me ha hecho despertar muy temprano, y en sábado, ¡y todo para no aparecer!

Estoy pensando seriamente en regresar a la cama, cuando una camioneta de un color verde deslavado aparece en la esquina, y se detiene frente a la casa. Se escucha como se retiran los seguros, y se abre la puerta del copiloto, y desde el asiento del conductor, la cara sonriente (aunque apenada) de Sayoran me saluda.

-¡Perdón, perdón! -repite como loco, al tiempo que me incorporo del escaloncito y lo miro, con el entrecejo fruncido-. Pero tengo una buena excusa. Vamos, sube.

Bufo por lo bajo, pero hago lo que me dice. Tengo que dar un brinco para subir, y una vez arriba, tras cerrar la puerta, sobre mi cajita de madera que lleva el almuerzo, Syaoran coloca una pequeña caja de cartón. Emocionado, mientras él arranca de nueva cuenta y nos ponemos en marcha, me pide que la abra.

Dentro de la cajita hay dos pares de panecillos que nunca he visto en mi vida. Son un poco más pequeños que la palma de mi mano, un poco altos, y de un color dorado, con unas letras chinas grabadas encima de ellos. Me pregunto qué serán. Syaoran parece darse cuenta de que no sé lo que es, por lo que prontamente explica:

-Son pasteles de luna, o _mooncakes_. Están rellenos de pasta de semilla de loto y pasta de frijoles rojos. Son el postre típico del festival de medio otoño, en China. Los he comprado en el barrio chino, la panadería abría a las siete en punto, por eso he llegado tarde. Vamos, pruébalo.

Dice todo esto de manera apresurada. Se nota que está emocionado por compartir este pedacito de su cultura conmigo. Me pregunto si extraña mucho su país, o si es porque en su familia quieren que no pierda esas tradiciones.

Sea como sea, tomo uno de los pasteles, y doy un mordisco. La corteza es delgada y suave, y el relleno (de frijoles rojos) es realmente delicioso. Sonrío alegre, y le muestro un pulgar arriba, en señal de aprobación. Mientras sujeta el volante con una mano, con la otra me ofrece un termo.

-La tradición dice que debe beberse con té chino.

Tomo el termo y sirvo un poco de té en una tacita. Doy un sorbo: está calientito, y es realmente reconfortante. En definitiva, es otoño en una taza.

-Vamos, comparte -pide Syaoran en una especie de berrinche, con lo que intentando no reír, tomo otro de los pasteles, y se lo doy a comer.

* * *

Terminamos los pasteles cuando tomamos la carretera que sale de _Tomoeda_ y nos llevará al pueblo de _Hakone_. Con ayuda de la tacita, Syaoran termina el té chino, con lo que yo cierro el termo y lo dejo junto con la caja de cartón ya vacía, en el asiento de atrás. Es allí cuando Li me pregunta qué es lo que llevo en mi caja de madera.

La abrazo de manera protectora.

-Pensé que sería buena idea traer algo para comer en el almuerzo. Son _dumplings_ -me abstengo de decir "tus favoritos".

-Los de cerdo son mis favoritos -responde Syaoran, sin quitar los ojos del camino. Igualmente me abstengo de decir "ya lo sabía"-. ¿Son de cerdo?

Respondo que sí a toda velocidad, y sin poderse contener, Syaoran dice:

-Dame uno.

Mantiene la boca abierta y dice "aaaaah" en lo que yo destapo la caja y extraigo uno. Al igual que el pastel de luna, deja que se lo alimente.

* * *

 _Espero que el capi de hoy haya apaciguado el odio que me tienen por no hacer up desde hace semanas._

 _Espero que el capi amerite me dejen un review, follow o favorite._

 _Espero que el capi haya llenado un poquito su corazón de ver esta relación entre Sakura y Syaoran de manera más natural y no tan forzada._

 _Cruzo dedos para que les haya gustado, y nos veamos el próximo lunes. Sigan bellos._


	29. 28

**28**

* * *

Cuando vayamos de regreso a Tomoeda vamos a tener que conseguir algún puesto de carretera donde almorzar, porque los _dumplings_ fueron devorados por Syaoran cuando aún ni llegábamos a _Fujisawa_. Sin embargo, me preocuparé de ello más adelante. Por ahora, lo único que me importa es el pueblito de _Hakone_.

Cuando Syaoran detiene la camioneta en las afueras del pueblo, no puedo evitar mirar todo, maravillada.

Sabía que _Hakone_ era el lugar predilecto de los turistas para admirar el _Monte Fuji_ , y hasta ahora, no había entendido porqué. ¡La vista es espectacular! Pese a ser aún temprano (no es ni medio día) no hay neblina ni nubes en el cielo, con lo que el Monte se ve en todo su esplendor. El sol brilla lo suficiente como para no dañar la vista, la brisa es fresca y suave y, además, estamos ante los campos de flores que aún no han sido recolectadas, con lo que el paisaje parece sacado de alguna postal.

Nos apeamos de la camioneta, y Syaoran me dice que él se encargará de trabajar con el proveedor para subir las flores al vehículo, mientras que yo puedo curiosear. No me espero a que me lo diga dos veces, y prácticamente salgo corriendo a los campos de flores.

Hay un mar de _kochias_ formadas en una cuadrícula perfecta, con lo que el campo es completamente rojo. Corro entre un par de hileras, y llego al límite de lo que parece ser un sembradío de lirios araña, con lo que el rojo intenso de las _kochias_ se ve reemplazado por un rojo más salmón. Y más allá hay flores que no distingo, de más colores diferentes. Rosas, amarillas, anaranjadas… Me acerco para mirarlas, pero no logro distinguirlas. No soy muy conocedora de flores, por lo que doy una vuelta rápida, y regreso al camino que se forma entre las _koshias_ y los lirios, mientras acaricio los primeros, y me detengo a apreciar el aroma de los segundos.

Debo de llevar un par de horas admirando la belleza del lugar, cuando el sol (que esta vez sí golpea fuerte) y mi estómago me avisan que ya es tarde y es hora de volver, para buscar comida. Recorro de nueva cuenta el sembradío de _koshias_ , y me detengo a mirar la camioneta: la parte posterior está llena de las flores que he visto en los campos y no he podido distinguir.

Me pregunto dónde está Syaoran.

-¡Sakura!

Li me saluda desde la orilla del campo de _koshias_. Allá al final hay una pequeña casita (me imagino será la casa, o simplemente la oficina del agricultor y el proveedor de los Li), frente a la cual él y un señor de largo cabello azulado que lleva sujeto en una coleta, y gafas de montura redonda, conversan animadamente. Con algo entre las manos (igualmente distingo flores de diferentes colores que no consigo nombrar), Syaoran se acerca (mientras el señor se despide con un simple movimiento de muñeca, y vuelve a entrar a la casita), y finalmente se detiene junto a mí. Me ofrece el pequeño ramo.

-Un regalo, por acompañarme.

Tomo las flores, un poco apenada. Son pequeños brotes amarillos, naranjas y rosados, de pétalos cortos y regordetes.

-No tenías qué -musito, intentando no sonrojarme.

Pero Li, completamente ajeno al ataque de vergüenza que me está dando, continua:

-El señor Clow dice que son _cosmos_. También conocidos como _akizakuras_. Al parecer son algo así como las flores de cerezo de otoño. Llegamos justo en temporada, estos son los primeros brotes.

Ahora definitivamente me está dando un ataque de vergüenza. ¿Lo ha hecho porque sabe el significado que tiene mi nombre? ¿Lo ha hecho porque sabe que me encanta todo lo que haga alusión a las _sakuras_? Seguro que sí: cuando salimos por helados en compañía de sus amigos, siempre pido helado de pétalos de flor de cerezo.

-Gracias… -digo, intentando no sonrojarme, pero sin conseguirlo.

-¿Lista para regresar? -pregunta-. Aún es temprano, por lo que podemos parar a comer algo.

-Claro -es mi respuesta, y mientras él cierra las puertas traseras de la camioneta, yo sigo admirando mis flores.

-Ah, por cierto, casi lo olvido… -Li se gira para mirarme, con lo que finalmente alzo la vista de las _akizakuras_ , y lo miro de vuelta-. Mi madre quiere que nos acompañes a cenar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana. Mi inspiración poco a poco está regresando, y el trabajo en la oficina poco a poco deja de ser tan exigente, por lo que cruzo dedos para que podamos tener ups regulares. Me limitaré a intentar hacer up los lunes y viernes, y viendo si me da tiempo de escribir a un ritmo más veloz, procederé a informarles del cambio en las fechas._

 _¡Espero el capi de hoy les haya gustado! Y que la relación deje de sentirse forzada y tan fake. Cruzo dedos para leer sus reviews._

 _Sigan bellos~_


	30. 29

**29**

* * *

No he visto a la mamá de Syaoran, Li Ierán, desde que estábamos en séptimo grado. De lo que recuerdo, y de lo que sé (gracias a su hermosa florería, y de las veces que la miro trabajar realizando los arreglos florales), sé que es una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra: es muy alta y delgada, de largo cabello negro y ojos rasgados. Su tez es blanca como la nieve, sus labios rojo fresa, y sus movimientos (la manera en que toma las flores, y las coloca en los floreros, acomodando cada detalle) así como la delicadeza con la que la veo atender a sus clientes, me recuerdan a una mujer salida de la china tradicional.

Lo peor, es que exactamente así recuerdo que eran las cosas en casa de Tomoyo. Su madre, Sonomi Daidouji también era toda una dama con la apariencia y los modales de una mujer salida de una postal del Japón feudal. Sé de primera mano que aún organizan fiestas para celebrar la ceremonia del té, e inclusive contratan _geishas_ para amenizar dichos eventos. También recuerdo que la madre de Tomoyo era fanática de hacer arreglos con bambú, tal como la madre de Li hace arreglos en su florería.

Todo esto hace que no sepa qué esperar de la cena a la que Syaoran me ha invitado. Es decir, la señora Li ya me conoce, pero nunca lo ha hecho con el titulo de "novia de su hijo menor, único varón y heredero de la Dinastía Li" (o algo así ha dicho Syaoran). La única portadora de dicho título ha sido Tomoyo, y yo no soy para nada como ella. No organizo ceremonias del té, no realizo arreglos con bambú, y realmente no conozco mucho sobre las _geishas_. En cierto modo, soy demasiado moderna: me gusta realizar libros de recortes, ver documentales en la televisión, y hornear postres. Ni siquiera son postres tradicionales, horneo pasteles y _cupcakes_. Nada de _mochi_ , pan de melón, _dangos_ o _takoyaki_.

Una vez más, estoy corriendo de mi armario al de Rika, y viceversa, buscando algo qué ponerme. Syaoran me dejó en casa después de nuestro viaje a _Hakone_ , y me ha advertido que a las seis pasará de nueva cuenta por mí, para llevarme a su casa a cenar. Apenas tuve tiempo de dejar mi ramo de _akizakuras_ en un jarrón con agua, y darme un baño. Son ya la cinco cuarenta y cinco y sigo sin tener la menor idea de qué ponerme.

-¡Misaki! -sí, estoy tan desesperada que inclusive pediré ayuda a mi hermana menor.

Al final, nos decidimos por un vestido rosado sin mangas, y de falda esponjosa, salido de mi armario. Del de Rika, tomamos una chaqueta negra de mangas bombachas. Misaki me presta unas balerinas que combinan perfecto (que suerte que soy de pie pequeño, y ella es una patona), pues son negras con monitos rosas, con lo que tras cepillarme el cabello y ponerme un poco de brillo de labios sabor cereza, estoy lista justo a tiempo.

* * *

Son ya casi las siete, y estoy sentada entre las hermanas de Syaoran (Fuutie y Shiefa a mi derecha, y Fanren y Feimei a la izquierda) y todo se siente tan surreal. Es decir, sí, el hogar de los Li parece sacado de una postal que muestra una casa china tradicional (según Syaoran, el estilo se llama _Siheyuan_ ), con un bonito patio en el centro, donde hay un lago que alberga una familia de _kois_ , pero de allí en fuera, no hay nada de tradicional (ni chino ni japonés) en esta cena.

Fuutie y Shiefa, quienes ya han terminado la universidad (estudiaron una en España y la otra en Estados Unidos) se empeñaron en hacer la cena, con lo que en nuestros platos hay servidos un poco de paella, tortitas de papa, mini hamburguesas y pizza estilo Nueva York. Suena a una combinación extraña, pero todo está tan rico, y la conversación es tan agradable, que no puedo evitar seguir comiendo, pese a ya estar llena.

Fanren y Feimei quieren saberlo todo sobre mí. Chillan como locas cuando les digo que tengo dos hermanas, y que soy la hija de en medio. Ellas dos, quienes prefirieron estudiar la universidad en Tokio (están ya casi por graduarse) se muestran impresionadas cuando les digo que Rika se ha ido hasta Escocia. También me piden que les presente a la pequeña de Misaki. Al parecer sienten debilidad por los niños pequeños. Me da mucha risa cuando mencionan que a Syaoran aún lo consideran un bebé, aunque por respeto a él (el único chico sentado a la mesa) no me río en voz alta.

La señora Li pregunta por mi padre, y como lleva las cosas él solo. Me imagino que Syaoran le ha de haber contado sobre la muerte de mi mamá, o quizá simplemente es que lo recuerda, con lo que tras contarle sobre el pacto entre Rika, Misaki y yo para hacerle las cosas más sencillas y que no tenga que agobiarse por cuidar tres chicas, la señora Li comparte un poco sobre su experiencia de cuidar de cinco hijos, ella sola. A pesar de que básicamente ya solo debe encargarse de Syaoran, pues Fuutie y Shiefa ya viven fuera, y Fanren y Feimei prácticamente saben cuidarse solas.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de cenar, la señora Li nos invita a tomar un poco de té. Pero ya es tarde, y como he estado todo el día fuera de casa, lo mejor será que regrese ya. Syaoran se ofrece a llevarme, con lo que me despido de los Li, y subimos al auto.

-Le agradaste mucho a mi madre -dice Syaoran, cuando el vehículo se detiene frente a mi casa.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme. El saber que le agrado a la señora Li, sabiendo las expectativas que debería de tener por culpa de Tomoyo, hace que me sienta bien conmigo misma. Sin embargo, no me siento del todo contenta. Quizá es por el hecho de pensar en Tomoyo; aunque Syaoran no la haya mencionado, yo no dejo de pensar en ella. Creo que debo dejar de compararme con Daidouji.

Daidouji no está aquí, y hace días que Syaoran no la menciona, pero siento que su presencia nos ronda todo el tiempo.

Es muy incómodo.

* * *

 _Hola a todxs. Primeramente una disculpa por seguir posteando capis tan cortos. Creo que nadie que me haya leído se acostumbra a que deje escritos de verdad minúsculos, pues mis capítulos suelen ser bastante extensos. Entiendo la inconformidad, yo también me siento un poco mal por ello. Creo que arreglarlo a estas alturas de la historia quedaría bastante mal, por lo que si quieren dejar de leerme y regresar cuando el fic esté al 100%, no se los reprocharé. Al contrario, es entendible, sobretodo cuando la inspiración sigue escapando de mí._

 _Haré lo mejor posible para escribir mucho este fin de semana, e intentar regresar a 3 ups diarias la siguiente; en caso de que podamos llegar a una up al día, igualmente se los haré saber. Aún con todo lo malo que ha ocurrido, les agradezco los reviews (y su sinceridad), así como los follow y favorites._

 _Y nos seguimos leyendo._

 _Xoxo, Ribo~_


	31. 30

**30**

* * *

En clase de química, Syaoran me pasa una nota.

 _¿Puedo ir a tu casa esta noche a estudiar?_

Así que estoy en casa, con los libros de química listos, las plumas de todos los colores, marca textos, la tabla periódica e inclusive la calculadora, y acompañada con un bowl de galletas con chispas de chocolate (el cual estoy protegiendo celosamente de Misaki), a la espera de que Syaoran llegue.

Sin embargo, se retrasa. Dijo que estaría aquí alrededor de las ocho, pero ya pasan de las ocho veinte y no ha enviado ni un mensaje. Me siento llorosa. Enojada. Dolida. Es como si me hubiese plantado. Pero no, lo que duele no es que no haya venido. Lo que duele es que sé porque lo ha hecho. El pensamiento me ha estado molestando desde que fui a cenar a casa de Syaoran.

Se supone que soy una novia de mentira. Que mi papel es romper el hechizo que Daidouji ha puesto sobre Syaoran, y provoca que él siempre regrese con ella. Pero, ¿y si el hechizo de Tomoyo es irrompible? ¿Y si Syaoran está condenado a siempre regresar con ella? ¿A siempre pertenecerle a ella?

Sé que es allí donde está esta noche. Lo sé porque los vi conversar cuando sonó la campana, y me dirigía a mi casillero a sacar mi almuerzo, para dárselo a Syaoran. Los vi, conversando en un rincón del pasillo. Ella le sujetaba el brazo; él no la miraba a los ojos, tenía la vista clavada en el piso, pero le respondía. Fingí que llegué tarde a la cafetería, pero inclusive allí estando sentados lado a lado, me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. No me prestaba toda su atención, como había hecho las últimas veces. Miraba más al teléfono que a mí, o al almuerzo. Tampoco hubo ningún cumplido por mi pollo agridulce.

Sé que algo ha pasado. Quizá es la manera en que Daidouji ha reclamado lo que es suyo. Quizá es así como todo termina. Así que intento no llorar. Tomo mis libros de química, y me pongo a estudiar. Cuando Misaki vuelve a bajar para robar un par de galletas, la dejo que se las lleve todas. Pero cuando pregunta por Syaoran, no respondo, y sigo con la nariz metida en mis apuntes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, salgo temprano de casa. Miento a papá y a Misaki y digo que me toca hacer el aseo, cuando en realidad, mando un mensaje a Eriol y le pregunto si puedo acompañarlo al colegio.

Eriol sale de su casa y me sonríe. Y así, iniciamos la caminata. Me siento bien por saber que cuento con él. Que a pesar de lo que ha pasado, sigue comportándose como un amigo. Eso, hasta que lo escucho preguntarme:

-¿Tú y Li han peleado?

-No -respondo prontamente, pero se nota que miento: me ha temblado la voz.

Eriol suspira.

-Ten cuidado -sus palabras me recuerdan a las de Yukito, y nuevamente me siento llorosa-. No quiero que te lastime.

-¡No va a hacerlo! -respondo exasperada.

Es una relación de mentira, me digo mentalmente. No debe de dolerme el corazón porque todo esto es falso y un simple teatro para protegernos mutuamente. Pues bien, las cosas entre Eriol y yo ya están bien, y al parecer el hechizo de Daidouji sobre Li no se rompió, así que no hay nada más que pueda yo hacer.

Eriol quiere decir algo más, pero mi fulminante mirada se lo prohíbe, y así, llegamos a la escuela en silencio. Eriol se despide de mi junto a mi casillero, y se marcha al suyo. Cuando suena la campana que anuncia el inicio de las clases, inicio mi solitaria caminata a mi clase de historia, cuando siento que alguien jala mi brazo, y termino metida en un armario de la limpieza, mirando a un furioso Syaoran.

Intento actuar inocente.

-¿Por qué tu celular está apagado? ¡Te mandé mensaje, intenté llamarte! -grita en un susurro.

-Creo que olvidé cargarlo anoche -respondo, mientras reviso que efectivamente está apagado.

-¿Dónde estabas? -arremete inmediatamente con otra pregunta-. Fui a tu casa y tu padre dijo que ya te habías marchado.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte -respondo, visiblemente molesta. ¿Quién es él para preguntar dónde me he metido? -¿Por qué no llegaste anoche? Ni siquiera mandaste un mensaje excusándote…

Syaoran ignora mi pregunta.

-¿Has venido con Hiragizawa?

-¿Estabas con Daidouji? -no planeo dejar que me haga cargar con la culpa de todo. Después de todo, el problema lo ocasionó él ayer, no yo hoy esta mañana-. ¿Ya has regresado con ella?

Syaoran frunce el entrecejo.

-Me necesitaba.

-Pensé que tú me necesitabas a mí -me mira, sorprendido, a lo que me apuro a aclarar-. Me necesitabas para estudiar para el examen de química.

Su mirada vuelve a endurecerse, con lo que aprovecho que mira al piso porque la culpa no le permite mirarme a los ojos, y salgo del armario.

-Te veré en el almuerzo -exclamo con la voz temblando, pero Li no responde, y yo no digo nada más, con lo que me apuro a marcharme.

No voy a llorar. A pesar de que sé que mi trabajo no era romper el hechizo de Daidouji. Mi trabajo era ser una excusa. Una sustituta; cubrir el lugar de Daidouji hasta que ella estuviese lista para regresar con Li.

Parece ser que el tiempo ya ha llegado.

* * *

 _Estoy al borde de un colapso. Intenté sentarme a escribir hace 2 fines de semana, pero mi compu (otra vez, y ya me tiene hasta la coronilla) se ha negado a dejarme abrir Word. Algo pasa con mi Office que cada 2-3 meses dice que no tengo licencia y no me deja hacer nada (no solo no guardar, sino hasta cerrarse en momentos inoportunos). Decidí ignorar mi PC momentáneamente, y escribir en la lap del trabajo, pero considerando las largas jornadas que tuve la semana pasada (y no parece que vayan a parar ésta) no pude avanzar mucho. Al final, todo el coraje y frustración que están embotellados dentro de mí, vieron su salida en este capi que parece más un angst._

 _Lo sé. Me odian por las largas ausencias y los cortos capis. Lo odio yo también. Cruzo dedos para terminar ya con este fic que (y no es por ser dramática) se siente ya como una agonía. Está bien si no dejan review, si no hay follow ni favorite, o si simplemente no lo leen. Déjenme terminarlo, que por el momento el fic se siente más como una piedrita en el zapato, en vez de esa encantadora historia con la que empecé._

 _XoXo. Ribo._


	32. 31

**31**

* * *

Me encuentro en la mesa del comedor, intentando hacer mi tarea de matemáticas. Digo intentando, porque las matemáticas siempre se me han dado fatal, y no cabe duda que necesito ayuda. Entonces, como si se tratase de un milagro, suena el timbre de la entrada, y al abrir, me topo con Eriol.

-Hola -me saluda, intentando sonar casual-. Pensé que querrías compañía.

-Hola -respondo de vuelta, con una sonrisa. Sé que está aquí para arreglar la manera en que han terminado las cosas en la mañana, pero no me importa. Con que esté aquí, ya todo está arreglado-. Llegas en buen momento. ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea de matemáticas?

* * *

Eriol se queda a hacerme compañía un par de horas. Me explica la teoría, me ayuda a resolver un problema de trigonometría, y me supervisa cuando resuelvo los demás. Si tengo dudas, me explica nuevamente. Después de un par de horas, termino con todos los problemas, Eriol aprueba mis resultados, y tras despedirse, se retira prometiendo que me verá al día siguiente.

Papá y Misaki ya se han ido a dormir, así que, tras guardar mis cosas en mi mochila, y beber un poco de agua, me dirijo a mi habitación para también descansar después de este largo día. Sin embargo, al encender la luz, descubro a Mei Lin acostada en mi cama. La empujo a un lado, con lo que despierta, y musita:

-¿Y si pedimos pizza? –no, no está despierta. En definitiva sigue dormida.

-Mañana –respondo, al tiempo que me acuesto junto a ella-. Ya es tarde. Eriol acaba de irse y nosotras debemos dormir.

-¿Hiragizawa estaba aquí? –pregunta, aún soñolienta. Gruñe cuando vuelvo a empujarla, y agrega-. Li se molestará. Mejor no decírselo.

-Syaoran no va a enojarse –digo al tiempo que nos tapo a ambas con la cobija.

-Claro que lo hará –y no dice nada más, con lo que compruebo que se ha quedado dormida ahora sí de verdad.

En silencio, y en la oscuridad, me pregunto si hacer enojar a Li será una manera más sencilla de que termine él conmigo.

Porque sé que no tengo el valor de terminar yo con él.

Me ha ayudado mucho a que todo vuelva a ser normal entre Eriol y yo, pero no sé qué tanto más necesite mi ayuda para no regresar con Daidouji. A pesar de que sé que regresará con ella, tarde o temprano. Quizá él tampoco esté listo para volver.

* * *

Intento que las cosas sigan su rutina normal, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero me cuesta un poco de trabajo. Por ejemplo, Syaoran sigue comiéndose mi almuerzo, pero ya no me recoge en las mañanas para ir a la escuela: camino con Eriol. Syaoran sigue escribiéndome notas, pero ha dejado de darme mi beso en la mañana (porque no llegamos juntos) y por las tardes, ya que se encuentra ocupado con sus entrenamientos de futbol.

He ido a un par de fiestas más, pero Syaoran sabe que no puede contar conmigo los domingos por la tarde, porque mi padre, Misaki y yo nos sentamos frente a la computadora a comer el almuerzo, para conversar por video llamada con Rika, al tiempo que ella cena.

-¿Harán algo especial para la cena del Festival de Bon? –pregunta Rika, mientras come de su bowl de ensalada, y nosotros almorzamos pollo empanizado.

-Lo mismo de siempre –responde papá-. Vendrá tu abuela y prepararemos lo que le gusta.

-Espero que venga Syaoran –agrega Misaki, al tiempo que corta su milanesa de pollo.

-¿De qué Syaoran hablas? –pregunta Rika.

-El novio de Sakura –contesta Misaki, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no le he dicho nada a Rika.

Me muerdo el labio, visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Syaoran? –repite Rika. Y no tengo de otra más que responder.

-Li Syaoran –le confirmo.

-¿Y cómo ocurrió?

-Simplemente sucedió –es mi respuesta, al tiempo que me encojo de hombros. Pero hay algo en la manera en que Rika pregunta que hace que me sienta más que incómoda, molesta.

-No creo que Li Syaoran sea bueno para ti, Sakura. Sigue en el equipo de futbol, ¿no? Todos en ese grupo son unos idiotas.

No puedo creer que haya dicho esa palabra frente a papá y Misaki.

-Syaoran no es un idiota –respondo a toda velocidad. Necesitas conocerlo, así te darás cuenta.

Rika se limita a alzar las cejas, hacer una mueca despectiva, y concentrarse de nueva cuenta en su bowl de ensalada. Mi enojo aumenta.

¿No puede estar contenta por mí? ¿No puede al menos fingirlo? Del mismo modo en que yo tuve que fingir que me alegraba porque ella era novia de Eriol…

-Misaki, ¿a ti te agrada Syaoran? –suelto a toda velocidad. Rika alza la vista, y le sonrío de manera orgullosa.

La sonrisa de Misaki, en cambio, es alegría pura.

-¡Sí! Viene todo el tiempo, vemos películas, y me ayuda con mis experimentos. También vamos mucho por helado y de paseo al parque pingüino.

-A mí también me agrada –dice papá-. Es un buen chico. Y lo tienes completamente enamorado, Sakura, que es lo importante.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto a toda velocidad, y olvidándome de Rika, lo miro sólo a él.

-Se nota por la manera en que te mira –es Misaki la que habla-. Tiene una manera de mirarte… cuando tú estás distraída…

-Así es Misaki –asiente papá-. Sakura lo tiene completamente hechizado.

* * *

 _Ya casi, ya casi. No estoy muy segura de cuántos más capis necesite para terminar ya con el fic, pero calculo que no pasa de 10. Si me apuro a escribir este fin de semana, intentaré que regresemos a tener up unas 3 veces por semana. No prometo nada, pero si ven que de pronto las ups se multiplican, pues ya saben porqué fue._

 _Después de soltar mi angst en el capi de la semana pasada, creo que ya estoy un poco más calmada. Intentaré arreglar mi office de la casa hoy, por lo que si todo sigue yendo bien, quizá el fic no tenga un final sad, y podamos tener uno feliz. Igual, no prometo mucho, para no decepcionar a nadie._

 _-Ribo._


	33. 32

**32**

* * *

Se acerca el Festival de Bon. Y Rika no estará, lo que significa que me tocará ayudar a papá a preparar la cena, el altar y las ofrendas. Pero por el momento, no estoy ocupada en la planeación de esa noche. Ahora estoy en un Starbucks, sentada frente a Syaoran, mientras los dos tomamos de nuestros capuchinos. Syaoran también celebrará el Festival de Bon en casa (en honor a su padre), y según sus palabras, como estaremos ocupados con los preparativos y no nos veremos durante todo el fin de semana, debemos aprovechar para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, este par de días que nos quedan.

Creo que empieza a sospechar que lo he estado evitado y soltando poco a poco, preparándome para cuando debamos terminar.

-Después del Festival de Bon no queda mucho tiempo –dice mirando el calendario en su celular-. Nos quedarán tres semanas de clases antes de que inicien las vacaciones de invierno, y eso significa posadas, cenas, comidas familiares, Navidad y Año Nuevo… ¿Tienes ya algo planeado con tu familia?

-Básicamente lo mismo que haremos para el Festival de Bon –es mi respuesta, mientras sorbo un poco de mi capuchino-. Vendrán mis abuelos, prepararemos la cena, y repartiremos los regalos. El año nuevo casi nunca lo felicitamos porque es muy común que papá esté de guardia en el hospital, así que solo nos deseamos un feliz año nuevo antes de que se marche a trabajar, y ya está.

-En ese caso, deberías de venir al viaje de medio curso.

-¿Qué? –no puedo evitar espetar.

El viaje de medio curso es un viaje que organiza la escuela para " _Pasar tiempo de calidad con los compañeros de curso, antes de concentrarse en los exámenes de fin de año, y lo que nos depara el futuro_ ". Para nosotros, que estamos en penúltimo año, significa un viaje para distraernos de que el próximo año es el último que pasaremos juntos antes de ir a la Universidad.

Pero también, el viaje de medio curso es un viaje al que solo van los chicos populares. Es un viaje que no es muy económico (hay que pagar el autobús, comidas, hotel y tours en un club de esquí, ubicado a cuatro horas de viaje de Tomoeda), y solo sirve para alimentar los chismes. Yo nunca he ido, pero Rika sí, y es ella quien me lo ha confirmado, por lo que estoy más que segura de que no me pierdo de nada. A pesar de que es en un resort para practicar deportes de nieve, ¡y estos me encantan!

Pero Li es popular. Y estoy segura de que Daidouji también irá (el año pasado fue una de las organizadoras), por lo que Syaoran esperará que vaya con él.

-Deberíamos ir juntos –insiste Syaoran-. Podremos esquiar juntos.

-Hace mucho que no esquío. Creo he olvidado ya como se hace –miento a toda velocidad.

-En ese caso, podré enseñarte.

Me muerdo el labio, nerviosa. Pero no tengo más excusas, y aunque las tuviera, parece ser que Syaoran no las aceptará. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Aún falta un mes y medio para dicho viaje, lo que significa que Syaoran aún planea seguir con esta mentira de ser novios, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podamos seguir fingiendo ante toda la escuela.

Recuerdo que Mei Lin me dijo una vez que los alumnos inclusive se escabullen de los profesores y tienen relaciones. ¡Relaciones sexuales! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! Estoy segura de que Syaoran lo hizo con Daidouji el año pasado en el viaje (es más que obvio que ya lo han hecho), y estoy más que segura de que Syaoran no lo espera de mí. Sabe que soy una estirada respecto a esos temas.

Por lo que el viaje solo puede significar una cosa: ese será el momento en que Syaoran se decida a terminar con esta relación de mentira, y volver con Daidouji. Todo encaja: el viaje, la ausencia de una verdadera supervisión por parte de los adultos, un paisaje nevado en una cabaña al pie de una montaña, el fuego en la chimenea, chocolate caliente, y una novia remilgosa que no va a ceder, y una ex-novia disponible en la cual caer…

Quizá sea lo mejor el aceptar lo que va a pasar. No puedo seguir postergando esta relación de mentira. Si Syaoran no termina conmigo, tendré que hacerlo yo. Las cosas con Eriol ya marchan bien, y él podrá finalmente regresar con Daidouji.

Sí, quizá lo mejor sea que vaya al viaje de medio curso. Aunque claro, no me atreveré a ir sola. Esa significa que será mejor que encuentre una manera para convencer a Mei Lin de que vaya conmigo. No sé cómo lo haré, pero me debe varias (en especial esa vez que se desapareció dos días por ir a un concierto de K-pop en el Tokyo Dome, y tuve que mentirle a su madre), por lo que me siento un poquito más confiada.

-De acuerdo –digo finalmente-. Me apuntaré al viaje.

Syaoran me sonríe de oreja a oreja, y bebe de su café. Yo bebo lentamente de mi capuchino, evitando el mirarlo.

* * *

 _Primeramente, una disculpa por no poder hacer up el lunes. Las cosas se complicaron en casa e inclusive tuve que ausentarme del trabajo. Cosas de salud, pero ya todos estamos bien (al 100% hasta el sábado, pero aguantamos)._

 _Espero que el capi de hoy les guste. No podré hacer up el viernes por los mismos problemas de salud, pero intentaré no fallarles el lunes._

 _Sigan bellos._

 _-Ribo~_


	34. 33

**33**

* * *

Las siguientes tres semanas pasaron a toda velocidad. El Festival de Bon vino y se fue. Fue un fin de semana largo, puesto que no vi a Syaoran durante tres días seguidos, por lo que cuando salí el lunes por la mañana para ir a la escuela, no pude evitar sorprenderme de verlo fuera de mi casa, esperando por mí.

-¿Y la limusina? –pregunté al verlo de pie, solo.

-Pensé que podríamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo y caminar juntos.

-¿Qué hay de los entrenamientos de futbol?

Syaoran se encoje de hombros.

-Llegar un día tarde no matará nadie. Tampoco el no presentarse.

No puedo creer lo que escucho. ¿Syaoran, saltándose el entrenamiento de futbol cuando él es el jugador estrella, y todo por caminar conmigo a la escuela? Me pellizco el brazo por si las dudas, pero aparte del dolor, nada cambia. Él sigue ahí, no hay limusina. No, no es un sueño.

Estoy cerrando el portoncito de la casa, cuando veo a Eriol salir de la suya. Syaoran lo mira también, y entonces, chasquea los dedos, como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Casi lo olvido –y sin avisar, se inclina sobre mí, y me da un beso en los labios.

Me toma por sorpresa, con lo que no reacciono para quitarme, y solo consigo sonrojarme. Syaoran se retira, pero, aun así, nuestros rostros quedan a un palmo de distancia, con lo que lo miro a los ojos. Él también me mira, y me sonríe. Entonces, como si no hubiese hecho nada extraño, dice:

-Está en el contrato, ¿no es así? ¿Qué clase de novio falso soy si no puedo seguir cumpliendo el trato que hemos acordado?

Sigo tan aturdida, que asiento sin saber qué ha dicho. Syaoran toma entonces mi mano, y me da un leve tirón, con lo que comenzamos a caminar. Una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Casi había olvidado que Syaoran besa bien. Es entonces cuando veo que Eriol nos lleva ya una cuadra de ventaja. Camina rápido, mientras que, debido a mi aturdimiento, Syaoran y yo nos movemos despacio. Al llegar a la esquina, lo perdemos de vista completamente.

Sin embargo, pronto lo olvido de nueva cuenta. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero extrañaba la compañía de Syaoran. Es fácil hablar con él. El querer contarle todo me sale de manera natural. Quizá ayuda el hecho de que el en verdad quiere escucharme. La compañía y el ambiente se sienten tan en casa, que los diez minutos de caminata se me pasan en un segundo, y cuando menos me doy cuenta, ya hemos llegado a la escuela, y entre el mar de gente que nos es indiferente, nos dirigimos a los casilleros, aún tomados de la mano.

Es allí, cuando Syaoran se despide de mí (debe ir a disculparse con el entrenador por no asistir a la práctica, antes de que suene la campana), con lo que me toca abrir mi casillero sola. Estoy por cambiarme los zapatos, cuando veo como Yukito se detiene junto a mí.

-Hola pequeña Sakura -me saluda con su voz dulce. Pero hay algo en su voz, que me transmite el sentimiento de lo que viene a decirme no es para nada dulce.

-Hola -respondo tímidamente, a la expectativa.

-Creo que ya sabes que vivo en el mismo vecindario que Daidouji, ¿no es así?

Asiento lentamente.

-Vive prácticamente frente a tu casa -es mi respuesta. Ahora es el turno de Yukito de asentir.

-Anoche vi a Syaoran salir de la casa de Daidouji.

No respondo. No se me ocurre nada qué decir. ¿A noche? ¿A qué hora? Una visita social no puede ocurrir en la noche. Quizá quedarse a platicar el tiempo justo para que se ponga el sol, pero algo me dice que este no es el caso. No cuando se trata sobre Tomoyo. ¿Es por eso que Syaoran ha pasado por mí? ¿Es porque se siente culpable y es su manera de redimirse?

-Aquí hay otra cosa que quizá tampoco sepas -dice Yukito, girándose para mirarme de frente, y colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja-. Daidouji y su novio universitario rompieron ayer.

-Oh -es lo único que puedo decir.

Todo encaja.

Daidouji terminó con su novio. Llamó a Syaoran para que la reconfortase. Syaoran acudió, porqué, eso no lo sé. Pero algo pasó anoche. Syaoran siente el remordimiento. Él lo sabe. Ella lo sabe. Yo lo sé. Van a regresar.

-Gracias, Yukito -es todo lo que puedo decir. Él se encoge de hombros, y tras soltar mi mechón de pelo, y acariciar tiernamente mi mejilla, me sonríe de manera melancólica, y me deja sola.

Al parecer, en verdad, el hechizo es irrompible.

* * *

 _Lo sé, no hice up ayer._

 _Ocurrieron cambios en el trabajo, y se me complicó bastante. Espero redimirme haciendo up el jueves, aunque se que mis excusas y promesas ya no me las creen. De cualquier manera, estamos ya en la recta final. Calculo que unos 5 a 10 capis y ya terminamos. No desesperen._

 _Ribo~_


	35. 34

**34**

* * *

Una semana antes de que termine el primer semestre, e inicien las vacaciones de Navidad, papá se dirige al aeropuerto para recoger a Rika. Tuvimos la mala fortuna de que su vuelo aterrizó cuando Misaki y yo nos encontrábamos en la escuela (y papá se ha negado a dejarnos faltar), por lo que cuando suena el timbre que anuncia el fin de clases, salgo disparada de mi mesa, fuera del aula de química, y fuera de la escuela.

Voy corriendo por el patio principal, cuando mi celular vibra. Me detengo para coger aire, y lo miro: un mensaje de Syaoran, preguntándome porqué no lo esperé al terminar la clase. Quizá se me haya olvidado mencionarle que mi hermana llegaba hoy, pero bueno, que, si vamos a terminar pronto con esta relación de mentira, no necesitaba que se lo mencionase. No le he presentado a Rika y estoy segura de que no lo haré.

Ignoro su mensaje, pero me tomo un par de segundos para enviarle uno a Eriol. Sí, Rika habrá terminado con él, pero sé que ellos no han _terminado_ - _terminado_. Quizá la distancia que hubo entre ellos durante estos meses haya ayudado a que se den cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro. Eso, y acompañado con las festividades Navideñas, quizá puedan ayudar a que regresen, y se animen a tener una relación a distancia.

Emprendo de nueva cuenta la carrera, y llego a casa apenas ocho minutos más tarde. Agitada, me sujeto del marco de la puerta, mientras grito a media voz:

-¡Rika!

-¡Sakura! -la veo salir de la cocina, y me abrazo de ella. Ella también me abraza a mí.

-Veo que ya pusieron el árbol de navidad -dice en un puchero.

-Misaki no podía esperar -respondo-. Ya sabes cómo se pone.

-¿Y dónde está ella?

-No corre tan rápido como yo.

Rika frunce el entrecejo, incapaz de creer que no pude esperar a mi hermana menor. Yo finjo que no me he dado cuenta de su mirada acusadora, y me dirijo a la cocina, a tomar un poco de agua.

Estoy enjuagando el vaso, cuando escucho el grito de Misaki.

-¡Rika!

Aprovechando que las dos se están derritiendo en un abrazo, vuelvo a mirar mi celular. Tengo una respuesta de Eriol " _Pasaré a visitarlas más tarde._ " Sí, quizá lo mejor sea que primero nos visite a todas, antes de enfrentarse él solo a Rika.

También tengo otro mensaje de Syaoran. Varios mensajes en realidad, preguntando dónde me he metido. Le respondo a regañadientes.

" _Estoy en casa. Mi hermana Rika ha llegado de Escocia._ "

Mi mensaje es leído casi automáticamente. Y del mismo modo, Syaoran responde en menos de un segundo.

" _¿Puedo pasar a verlas?_ "

" _Viene con jet-lag._ " Miento a toda velocidad. " _Quizá otro día._ "

* * *

La última semana de clases se pasa volando. Rika extrañaba tantas cosas de Japón, que prácticamente Misaki y yo nos pasamos las tardes con ella yendo al centro comercial, a restaurantes de sushi y ramen, o simplemente caminando por el parque pingüino. He conversado durante las noches, antes de dormir, con Eriol, garabateando mensajes en hojas de papel, y mostrándolas por la ventana. Dice que aún es muy pronto como para acercarse a Rika, y que quizá lo mejor es que la deje pasar las festividades con su familia, antes de forzarla a nada.

Gracias a ello, he podido inventar la excusa perfecta para no pasar tiempo con Syaoran. Siento que intenta aferrarse a mí (mis sospechas de que él sospecha que voy a terminarlo pronto solo aumentan, y con eso mi paranoia), pero intento no darle oportunidad. No después de saber que ha estado con Daidouji. Me duele no poder seguir fingiendo, pero al menos ahora puedo estar con Rika, y eso me da un poco de paz. Es como mi faro en esta oscuridad asfixiante.

Rika dice que nos extrañaba horrores, y como aún tenemos regalos de Navidad que comprar, así como ingredientes para la cena, y adornos para la casa, no puedo pasar tiempo con mi novio falso, pues debo concentrarme en mi familia. Después de todo, vienen mis abuelos, a los cuales solo vemos una vez al año. Y con todo lo que se viene encima por las festividades Navideñas, solo puedo concluir que el terminar con Syaoran será mucho más fácil y mucho más creíble: un distanciamiento inevitable. Un amor que se volvió frío.

Syaoran no pone reparo, pero dice que no puede evitar sentirse fuera de mi vida. Yo solo cruzo dedos para que todo termine pronto, al tiempo que me obligo a no llorar.

* * *

 _He logrado mantener un buen ritmo escribiendo, así que les dejo up hoy temprano (?). Cruzo dedos porque el mismo milagro se repita el sábado._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

 _-Ribo._


	36. 35

**35**

* * *

Convencer a Mei Lin fue fácil: solo bastó decirle que Daidouji es una de las organizadoras, con lo que se apuntó de inmediato. No hay nada que la haga más feliz que hacer enojar a su prima. Pero vamos, creo que Daidouji se siente igual respecto a Mei Lin.

Me pregunto si planeará hacer algo al ver el nombre de Mei Lin en la lista de los apuntados.

Y si igualmente planeará algo al ver el mío.

* * *

Así es como llega el día del viaje de medio curso. Estamos a principios de diciembre, son las seis y media de la mañana, y el sol aún no sale. Estoy en el estacionamiento de la escuela, sentada dentro del auto de papá, aprovechando que tiene encendida la calefacción. Misaki y Rika se han quedado en casa dormidas, porque no tiene caso que las hagamos salir tan temprano, en especial cuando está ya haciendo tanto frío. Afuera, veo que varios compañeros, bien abrigados contra el aire helado, se encuentran ya subiendo al autobús. Entre ellos se encuentra Daidouji, organizándolo todo en compañía de la profesora de artes. Pero yo no pienso bajar (y enfrentarme a ella) hasta que Syaoran no esté aquí.

Es entonces que lo veo. Viene en un auto que no reconozco, así que creo que lo ha traído una de sus hermanas mayores (aunque no puedo decir con certeza cuál de las cuatro, pues está muy oscuro) y se dirige al autobús con paso seguro. Saluda a varios compañeros, y todos lo saludan de regreso. Entonces, lo veo detenerse frente a Daidouji, y de la manera más casual, como si aun fuesen amigos, se ponen a entablar conversación.

Él sonríe, ella se ríe. Y yo me encojo en mi asiento.

-¿Ese es Syaoran? –pregunta papá.

-Está muy oscuro –miento-. No lo sé. Creo que lo mejor será esperar a Mei Lin.

Y para fingir que no quiero salir porque hace frío, procedo a soplar aire caliente en mis manos.

* * *

El gato callejero que es Mei Lin llega aproximadamente cinco minutos más tarde. Reconoce el auto de papá inmediatamente, con lo que se acerca y golpea mi ventana. Esa es mi señal para despedirme de papá, y bajar del auto.

-¡Está helando! –exclama Mei Lin al tiempo que castañea los dientes.

-Será mejor subir de una vez y apartar un buen lugar.

Nos detenemos frente a la profesora de artes, para que anote nuestra asistencia, y estamos por subir al autobús cuando Syaoran finalmente me ve. Sin embargo, no deja de conversar con Daidouji, y se limita a saludarme simplemente alzando la mano, como si yo fuera otra de las personas que saluda en los pasillos. Algo así como un personaje invisible.

Asiento con la cabeza, una simple seña de que ya lo vi, y empujo a Mei Lin para subir al autobús. Syaoran la ve, y por el rabillo del ojo, veo como frunce el entrecejo.

* * *

Estamos dentro del autobús, recorriendo las hileras de asientos. Las de en medio ya están ocupadas. Es en ese momento, que me llega un whatsapp suyo.

" _No me dijiste que Li Mei Lin vendría._ "

No le contesto, pues al instante me llega otro mensaje suyo.

" _¿Te sentarás conmigo?_ "

" _Haré compañía a Mei Lin._ " Respondo, mientras seguimos avanzando.

" _¿Estás bromeando? Se supone que eres mi novia._ "

Con los dedos temblorosos, escribo y borro varias veces, hasta que finalmente me atrevo a redactar una oración completa, y presionar el botón de enviar.

" _Estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos romper pronto. Ya va siendo hora, ¿no? El que nos distanciemos lo hará parecer más realista._ "

Syaoran ya no responde. Me deja en visto, con lo que guardo el celular en mi mochila, y me siento junto a Mei Lin, quien ya ha ocupado los últimos asientos en el autobús. Se acuesta y pone la cabeza en mi regazo, tapándose la cara con la capucha de su chamarra.

-Es demasiado temprano –dice, y se acurruca-. Creo dormiré un poco más.

No le digo nada, y me limito a ver al frente de autobús. Es entonces cuando veo a Syaoran subir. Él no me ve, pero yo si veo como vuelve a sonreírle a Daidouji, y se sientan lado a lado, justo al frente del autobús. Se me encoge el corazón, pero la verdad, no tengo derecho a quejarme. Yo me lo he buscado.

* * *

 _Estoy más que emocionada porque es sábado y efectivamente estoy haciendo up. lmao. La inspiración estuvo a tope la semana pasada, que pese a no tener mucho tiempo libre, aproveché cada segundo disponible y me senté a escribir prácticamente sacando fuego al teclado. lmao x2._

 _Si todo va bien, la próxima semana podremos tener ups cada 2 días, sino es que diarias. Eso, y que ya estamos en la recta final. Si digo que nos faltan 5 capis no creo estar tan perdida. Así que disfruten del capi de hoy. Parece que las cosas no van a tener final feliz, ¿pero quién soy yo para spoilearlos?_

 _Tengan un bonito fin de semana, y nos leemos el lunes. Sigan bellos._

 _Ribo~_


	37. 36

**36**

* * *

Es cierto que hacía varios años no practicaba el esquí, pero no lo he olvidado para nada. Estoy usando el traje de esquiar rosa de Rika, y es tan calientito cómodo y bonito, que me hace sentir toda una profesional al bajar por la pista de intermedios. Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí, que inclusive me planteo el cambiar a la pista de profesionales.

Me la paso todo el día fuera, y me estoy divirtiiendo tanto, que no puedo evitar el olvidarme de todos mis problemas. A pesar de que el viento es frío, me encanta sentir como me golpea el rostro. Bajar la pista de intermedios termina siendo tan sencillo, que por la tarde me dedico a practicar snowboard y que, para mi sorpresa, resulta que se me da muy bien. El snowboard es realmente divertido porque la descarga de adrenalina es aún mayor, y como estoy con Mei Lin (quien también resultó ser muy buena) la diversión simplemente se multiplica.

Regresamos al albergue hasta la tarde, poco después de que se ponga el sol. Mei Lin se entretiene con un compañero de su clase de chino, con lo que yo me dirijo al comedor, a buscar algo para calmar el hambre. Después de todo, no hemos parado en todo el día, y mi estómago reclama alimento.

Es entonces cuando en el recibidor del albergue, me encuentro con Syaoran. Viene en compañía de Terada y Yamazaki, pero ellos se limitan a saludarme con un movimiento de muñeca, y a seguir su camino, rumbo a las habitaciones. Syaoran se entretiene, con una expresión en su rostro que indica no está muy convencido de estar allí.

-Hola –digo nerviosa, intentando ocultar que me la he pasado bien y se me había olvidado que estábamos prontos a terminar. Él se limita a asentir-. ¿Estás enojado?

-¿Enojado por qué? –espeta. No tengo de otra más que mirar al piso.

-¿Por qué no me senté contigo? -ahora mi expresión de pena es 100% real, a pesar de que ahora no pueda verla pues me concentro en mirar el piso laminado del albergue, y él tenga que conformarse con mirarme la coronilla.

-Yo fui quien te invitó al viaje de medio curso –me reclama-. Así que sí, tenías que sentarte conmigo. Eso y porque eres mi novia.

-De mentira –replico en un susurro, lo que provoca que el emita un gruñido.

-Anque seas mi novia de mentira, también estoy enojado porque lleva evitándome todo el día. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Pero no respondo.

-No, aguarda. Llevas evitándome más tiempo -se corrige. Se nota molesto. Yo no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda. Culpable-. ¿Por qué haces esto? -me pregunta-. Pensé que todo marcha bien, y un día decides ya no verme más, y entonces esta mañana me mandas ese mensaje donde dices que quieres terminar...

Pero una vez más, no digo nada. Nos quedamos así, un par de minutos, en silencio. Syaoran espera que yo diga algo, que me defienda, pero no puedo. No puedo siquiera mirarlo, mucho menos contestarle.

-¿Quieres saber algo? –dice despacio-. Comenzabas a gustarme.

Se me detiene el corazón. Mi respiración se corta. Por un instante, el planeta entero se detiene. Alzo el rostro para mirarlo, y compruebo que es ahora él quien mira al psio. Y entonces, en cámara lenta, todo vuelve a ponerse en movimiento.

-Deja de fingir.

-No estoy fingiendo –responde a toda velocidad, mirándome de vuelta-. Creí que me gustabas cuando estábamos en séptimo. Fue por eso que te besé cuando estábamos en el sótano de D. Flourite. Pero no pasó nada. Cada quien se fue a casa esa noche, y después nos volvimos distantes. Y entonces, llegó tu carta. Me hizo recordar esa tarde. Como eras –se corrige al instante-. Cómo eres –y suspira-. Sigues igual. Igual a como te recordaba. Igual a como me gustabas. Fue por eso que te invité a hacer esto. A fingir. Para saber cómo sería, como hubiesen sido las cosas entre nosotros, pero sin arriesgarme a que me rompieses el corazón. Y mira como me pagas.

-Syaoran…

Pero mi susurro le pasa inadvertido.

-Porque era obvio que me arriesgaba de todos modos. Porque sigues siendo la chica de la que me enamoré en séptimo curso. Porque esta relación de mentira es tal cual como imaginé que sería el estar contigo.

-Pero, ¿qué hay que Daidouji?

Sayoran suelta un nuevo rugido, cargado de furia contenida.

-¡Dios, Sakura! ¿Por qué siempre tienes qué mencionarla? Estoy hablando de ti, de mí, y tú tienes que … ¡Agh! Escucha: tenía trece años y no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Tomoyo me dijo que le gustaba y así fue como decidí andar con ella. Duramos varios años, sí, pero las cosas no funcionaron, así que terminamos. Aún somos amigos porque vamos, la conozco de toda la vida. Así como a ti también te conozco desde siempre. A pesar de lo que te diga, o lo que tu respondas, aun así, me gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos, así como Tomoyo y yo aún lo somos. Ya no tan cercanos, sí, pero seguimos siendo amigos.

-¡Pero Yukito te vio en su casa! -finalmente digo sin poderme contener. Y es que no puedo quedarme callada cuando sé que me está mintiendo.

-Sí, ahí estuve -admite sin pizca de remordimiento, pero visiblemente harto del tema-. Y sí, como estoy seguro que también te contaron, es cierto que terminó con su novio universitario. Me llamó para que le hiciese compañía, y eso hice. Pero no pasó nada más. No nos enredamos, no nos besamos y no hice nada que no me atreviese a hacer delante de ti, ¡porque no pasó nada!

Pego un respingo al escuchar la patada que da contra el piso.

-Tomoyo quería un hombro dónde llorar, y como he sido su mejor amigo durante todos estos años, la consolé, porque eso hacen los amigos. ¿No hace eso Hiragizawa contigo? Pese a que él también recibió una carta, y pese a que es el ex-novio de tu hermana mayor, ¿no también te apoya cuando lo necesitas?

No puedo evitar morderme el labio, pensando en todos aquellos mensajes escritos en hojas de papel que hemos compartido durante tantas noches, a través de nuestras ventanas.

-Me quedé hasta tarde porque ella necesitaba mi ayuda. Si tú me lo pidieses también lo haría por ti. Al final cayó la noche, su mamá me invitó a cenar y yo acepté. Después de un largo rato pasando tiempo con ella, porque ¡oh sorpresa!, la señora Daidouji me conoce bien y pese a ya no ser novio de su hija me tiene gran estima, finalmente me despedí y me fui a mi casa.

Me limito a mirar nuevamente al piso, mientras retuerzo mis manos. ¿Deberé creerle? Quiero pensar que está diciendo la verdad, que no tiene motivos para mentirme, pero estamos hablando de Daidouji… A pesar de que fue mi amiga, ¿deberé desconfiar así de ella? ¿Deberé desconfiar de ellos dos, por la historia que tuvieron juntos?

Me está doliendo la cabeza. Syaoran, por su parte, suspira lento y profundo, para calmar su acelerada respiración.

-Ahora tengo diecisiete -dice mucho más calmado, pero no por ello menos molesto-, y quizá también vaya a meter la pata, pero al menos ahora estoy siendo honesto conmigo y contigo, y te estoy diciendo las cosas de frente. Tomoyo y yo tuvimos historia, pero ahora, quien me gusta, quizá quien me ha gustado siempre, eres tú. Así que esta vez no solo voy a esperar, sino a pedirte una respuesta. ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

* * *

 _Es un capi algo largo, pero es que estaba inspirada (?). ¡Espero que les guste, y sea un buen inicio de semana._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

 _-Ribo~_


	38. 37

**37**

* * *

No puedo responder. Syaoran ha dicho muchas cosas en un tiempo récord, y yo no puedo procesar. En especial porque una parte de mí sigue diciéndome mentalmente: "¿Pero, y Tomoyo?". No soy como ella, en ningún sentido. No soy tan bonita, ni tan inteligente, ni tan popular, ni tan especial. ¿Qué es lo que ve Syaoran en mí? ¿Qué fue lo que vio en séptimo grado? ¿Y porqué yo no puedo verlo?

Me muerdo el borde del labio inferior, y retuerzo mis manos, con furia. Y entonces, incapaz de creer que Syaoran en verdad crea en lo que el mismo ha dicho, con mis ojos amenazando con iniciar un diluvio, me doy la media vuelta y salgo corriendo, olvidando el hambre que tenía hasta hacía unos momentos, rumbo a mi habitación.

-¡Sakura! -grita Syaoran.

Pero no me detengo, y no me volteo. No puedo. No soy capaz. Y como Syaoran no me sigue, yo sigo adelante, con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, hasta llegar a mi habitación, la cual por fortuna está vacía.

* * *

No soy como Tomoyo. No hay nada en mí que sea lo suficientemente especial como para que Syaoran pueda ser más feliz conmigo que lo que fue con ella. Fingir estaba bien. Debimos haber terminado con esto hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que yo volviese a enamorarme de él, y tuviera que despedirme de él. De nosotros.

Lloro escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Lloro por lo que parecen ser horas, hasta quedarme dormida. No escucho cuando llega Mei Lin, y sigo dormida hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando tocan a la puerta de la habitación.

-Salimos en dos horas, salgan a desayunar.

-Ugh… -gruñe Mei-Lin, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Miro al reloj y compruebo que apenas son las 6. Yo también quiero seguir en la cama, pero de verdad necesito comer algo.

-Vamos Mei-Lin -le digo al tiempo que la empujo levemente-. Sé que tú también tienes hambre.

* * *

Llegamos al comedor. Intento concentrarme en la barra de buffet que hay delante de mí, con mi plato tibio entre las manos, pero no puedo dejar de mirar a mi alrededor, buscando a Syaoran. No lo veo por ningún lado. Me pregunto si me estará evitando. Y me pesa el estómago al recordar que no he sabido responderle. Porque sé que no funcionará. Que lo nuestro no puede ser real. Simplemente no puede.

Solo el pensamiento hace que nuevamente pierda el apetito. Intento comer algo, pero solo consigo picar un poco de fruta. Después de estar media hora en el comedor, viendo como Mei-Lin devora casi todo lo que había en la barra de buffet, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, y regresamos a nuestra habitación, para darnos una ducha rápida, y empacar antes de partir.

Somos de las primeras en subir al autobús. Una vez más, Mei-Lin decide que nos sentemos hasta atrás. No opongo resistencia. Desde allí, con la cabeza de Mei-Lin en el regazo (planea dormir durante todo el camino), yo miro por encima de los asientos que tengo delante, a todo aquel que sube. Se me acelera el corazón cada que veo la mano de alguien sujetándose de la barandilla para subir los escalones, y siento la decepción al comprobar que ninguno es Syaoran.

Sin embargo, el corazón se me encoge al ver subir a Tomoyo. Escondo la cabeza detrás de los asientos (finjo que me agacho para comprobar que Mei-Lin se encuentre dormida). Me quedo así hasta que escucho como el motor del camión enciende, lo que me confirma que Syaoran ya ha subido, y yo no lo he visto.

Finjo que no me importa, y me dedico a mirar por la ventana. Pero claro que me importa. Y eso solo provoca que me duela el corazón.

* * *

Llegamos al estacionamiento del colegio cuando el reloj da las 2 de la tarde. Como todos morimos de hambre (no hemos comido nada desde el desayuno en el hotel, pues no hemos parado), veo como todos se apresuran a levantarse de sus asientos, tomar sus mochilas, y bajar del autobús.

Yo, quien aún tengo a Mei-Lin dormida en mi regazo (y que temo toparme con Syaoran) finjo que no puedo despertarla, y me quedo allí, hasta que escucho como se han ido casi todos.

La voz del chofer me lo confirma al preguntar:

-¿Ya no queda nadie?

-¡Ya vamos! -digo en un medio grito.

Hago un último "esfuerzo" por despertar a Mei-Lin, y ella finalmente se incorpora.

-¿Hemos llegado? -pregunta frotándose un ojo.

-Sí, hay que bajar ya.

-Genial -dice ajena a todo-. Muero de hambre.

Cuando tomamos nuestras mochilas, y bajamos del autobús, nos damos cuenta de que aparte de nosotras apenas y quedan un par más de estudiantes. Algunos conversan tratando de decidirse donde ir a comer algo. Otros esperan por sus padres.

Tomoyo no se ve por ningún lado.

Syaoran tampoco.

* * *

 _¿Será un final feliz? ¿Será un final triste?_

 _No daré spoilers, así que sigan leyendo. Ya nomas nos quedan 4 capis._

 _-Ribo~_


	39. 38

**38**

* * *

Mei-Lin se marcha en el auto de su madre, y yo me marcho con papá. Está haciendo frío, por lo que, con la calefacción encendida, me pregunta si quiero ir a tomar chocolate caliente, o comer algo. Yo digo que no, que estoy cansada y solo quiero llegar a casa a dormir.

Repito lo mismo cuando bajo del auto y me topo con Rika y Misaki en la sala, quienes quieren salir al cine, a ver una película de super héroes. Las dos aceptan mi excusa de que estoy terriblemente exhausta, y así, me escabullo escaleras arriba, cierro la puerta de mi habitación, y me acuesto en la cama. Pero no me duermo. No puedo. Sigo pensando en lo que ha dicho Syaoran.

No, es imposible que yo le guste. Es más que imposible que yo le haya gustado siempre. ¿Es una de sus tácticas de chico popular? ¿El besarme cuando estábamos en séptimo grado simplemente porque podía, y después escoger a Daidouji por encima de mí? ¿El fingir que éramos novios, porque no puede permitirse el que se le vea sin pareja en el colegio? ¿El estar más que preparado para regresar con Tomoyo, y olvidarme de la noche a la mañana?

Hay una parte de mí que quiere creerle. Quiere creer que Syaoran alguna vez sintió algo por mí. Que aquel primer beso no fue un simple impulso. Quiere creer que Syaoran aún siente algo por mí. Que lo que siente por mí es mayor de lo que nunca sintió por Tomoyo. Quiere creer que, a pesar de que soy una cobarde que no pudo responderle, él vendrá por mí.

Pero mi final de cuento de hadas no llega. Me quedo encerrada en mi habitación durante el resto de la tarde, hasta que el hambre me hace salir a fisgonear por la cocina, cuando el sol se está poniendo.

* * *

Mi final de cuento de hadas tampoco hace aparición en los siguientes días. Papá y Rika están ocupados fuera de la casa (comprando regalos, comida y adornos de último minuto), mientras Misaki y yo no dejamos de adornar, limpiar y reacomodar todo en la casa. Las preparaciones para la cena de Navidad nos mantienen ocupados todo el día, que, por las noches, antes de caer rendida en la cama, dedico apenas unos minutos a pensar en Syaoran, antes de que el sueño me venza.

Tampoco he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Eriol, por lo que desconozco si planea hacer algo con Rika. ¿Ha tenido oportunidad de platicar con ella? ¿Han hecho las paces? Quizá no regresen a ser novios, pero, ¿seguirán siendo amigos? Estoy casi segura de que tampoco han tenido oportunidad de conversar, pues Rika está igual (si no es que más) ocupada que yo con la planeación de la cena de Navidad.

* * *

A la cena de Navidad vienen los abuelos. Como dicta la tradición familiar, Rika, Misaki y yo somos las primeras en entregar nuestros regalos, los cuales no son nada comparados con todo lo que ellos nos dan: como somos sus únicas nietas, es inevitable que nos llenen de regalos. Ya que son pocas las veces que nos vemos en el año (a veces en año nuevo, a veces en el Festival de Bom, pero siempre en Navidad), hay mucho que contarnos, y así, la cena se posterga hasta pasada la media noche. Rika, Misaki y yo estamos tan cansadas, que es papá quien se encarga de llevar a los abuelos de nueva cuenta a casa.

Los siguientes días, como son vacaciones, Misaki, Rika y yo nos dedicamos a hacer nada. A Misaki le han dado un montón de juguetes, por lo que pasa horas encerrada en su habitación, jugando con ellos. A Rika le han dado muchos libros, por lo que también pasa mucho tiempo encerrada en su cuarto, leyendo. Y a mí me han dado mucha ropa; como no me animo a salir yo sola (hace frío, y vagar por las calles sin compañía no es muy festivo que digamos), me la paso en mi habitación, creando conjuntos que podría utilizar en situaciones imaginarias: salir al cine, al parque de diversiones, al acuario, a una cita en un café parisino…

* * *

Es la última noche del año. Rika ha llegado en la mañana (había salido a sacar la basura) y dice que se ha entretenido hablando con Eriol. Yo, que me encontraba con la mirada perdida en el televisor, me apuro a prestarle mi total atención. Por un momento, inclusive me olvido de respirar.

-Eriol dice que hay una fiesta con los muchachos del club de lectura –anuncia, al tiempo que se sienta junto a mí, y roba un par de palomitas del bowl que tengo en la mesita-. No sé si deba ir.

-Tienes que ir –respondo a toda velocidad-. Es la última noche del año. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene quedarse en casa con tu par de hermanas aburridas? Papá va a estar trabajando, así que aquí no haremos nada interesante…

-Además, no significa que tú y Eriol van a regresar –se entromete Misaki, quien yo juraba se encontraba jugando en su habitación, y ahora se encuentra sentada en el piso, mirando la tele-. Pueden ir sólo como amigos.

Rika no puede evitar ponerse roja.

* * *

 _Finales de suspenso. Happy ending, o les daré un angst?_

 _3 capis y terminamos..._

 _-Ribo~_


	40. 39

**39**

* * *

No fue difícil el convencer a Rika. Después de menos de media hora, ya había enviado un mensaje a Eriol, diciendo que pasara por ella a las 8 pm. Poco después, a eso de medio día, llega papá: este año librará la guardia de año nuevo, pero lo han invitado a una fiesta con varios colegas del hospital que tampoco laborarán esa noche. El dice que prefiere quedarse en casa, pero Misaki y yo le decimos lo mismo que hemos dicho a Rika: seremos solo nosotras dos, y seremos aburridas.

Así, tampoco nos lleva mucho el convencer a papá de que también salga a divertirse en la última noche del año. Y con eso, efectivamente, para eso de las 8 pm, Misaki y yo nos encontramos solas en casa, mirando la televisión. Misaki es la que está a cargo del maratón de películas que se supone miraremos durante toda la noche. Yo no pongo resistencia (a pesar de que ha escogido un montón de películas de terror, nada Navideñamente festivo), por lo que no tarda mucho en que Misaki deje de prestar atención a la tele, y me mire a mí.

-¿Y tú porque no sales a divertirte?

-Alguien tiene que cuidarte -le respondo distraída.

-¿Y no pueden cuidarme tú y Syaoran?

-Estoy segura de que él si tiene una fiesta.

-¿Y por qué no vas con él?

-Ya te lo dije -respondo alicaída, pues no me siento cómoda hablando de Syaoran-. Tengo que cuidarte.

-Estoy segura de que Syaoran se brincaría todas las fiestas con tal de estar contigo, Sakura -arremete Misaki de vuelta-. En especial en Año Nuevo.

No respondo. Me limito a encogerme de hombros, y volver a mirar el televisor, a pesar de que no veo nada. Mis pensamientos están muy lejos. Es Año Nuevo. ¿Qué estará haciendo Syaoran? ¿Se habrá ido a una fiesta como la de Rika? Si no fuera porque sé que Syaoran no conoce a nadie del club de lectura, podría ser una jugarreta del destino que terminase en la misma fiesta que mi hermana mayor, y ella le dijste que estoy sola en casa, con lo que él se apuraría a venir... Pero estoy casi segura de que se encuentra en una fiesta de chicos populares, con Tomoyo colgada de su brazo, y que no se aparecerá por acá.

-¿Dónde está Syaoran, Sakura? -pregunta Misaki, alejándome de mis pensamientos depresivos, y regresándome a mi realidad depresiva.

-No lo sé -respondo. Ella frunce el entrecejo.

-¿Se han peleado?

-Algo así -respondo.

Y entonces, a Misaki le tiembla el labio inferior.

-¿Han terminado?

Se me hace un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta. Siento los ojos llorosos, y no puedo hablar, por lo que me limito a asentir. Misaki ahoga un grito.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta a toda velocidad.

-No lo entenderías -respondo con la voz rasposa. No, no voy a llorar.

Pero parece ser que Misaki no se dará por vencida hasta sacarme toda la verdad.

Y es allí cuando sé que en definitiva, ya no puedo seguirle mintiendo a mi hermana menor.

-Terminamos porque nuestra relación era falsa -le digo a toda velocidad, para que no pueda hacer más preguntas, y no vea que me tiembla la voz-. Le llegó una carta que le escribí hace muchos años, cuando me gustaba, y decidimos fingir para que su ex-novia lo dejase en paz.

-¿A qué te refieres con falso?

-Ya te lo dije -gruño algo exasperada-. Fue por culpa de las cartas…

-La carta decía nada más que la verdad -arremete Misaki, y entonces, olvidando que estoy al borde del llanto, me incorporo para mirarla, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Tú sabes de las cartas?

Ella bufa.

-Obvio -dice sin inmutarse-. Yo las envié.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

-¡Ya sabes lo que dice la abuela! -se defiende ella a toda velocidad, levantándose del sillón, para poner distancia entre ella y yo-. Lo dicen todos, a decir verdad: debes dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas, y tantas películas melosas, y vivir tu propia vida, Sakura. Supuse que si enviaba todas las cartas, alguno de estos chicos respondería igual, y podrías iniciar tu propia historia de amor. Una real. Me alegro que haya sido Syaoran.

-¡Pero todo era falso! -chillo una vez más, incapaz de creer que Misaki ha hecho lo que ha hecho.

Pero ella no me escucha, a decir verdad es como si me ignorase por completo, pues sale corriendo de la sala, y sube las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Estoy por subir a corretearla, exigiendo respuestas, y quizá dispuesta a ahorcarla, cuando la veo bajar de nueva cuenta.

Y entonces lo veo: entre sus manos, lleva mi sombrerera.

* * *

 _Up en sábado porque los quiero tanto así (?)_

 _No habrá up mañana porque #domingo, pero el lunes y martes acá estaré, lista para terminar con el fic. 2 capis y ya! Una vez más, no revelaré si tendremos final feliz o triste, así que pueden continuar con sus apuestas._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

 _-Ribo~_


	41. 40

**40**

* * *

-Tú puedes decir que era falso -me dice Misaki, al tiempo que se sienta frente a mí-. Pero los demás nos reservamos el beneficio de la duda-. No sé de dónde saca esas frases, la verdad-. Es obvio que a Syaoran le gustas. La manera en la que te mira, y actúa cuando está contigo. Lo que hace por ti. Como todas esas notas que te escribió.

Estoy por preguntarle cómo es que ella lo sabe, cuando abre mi sombrerera y las veo allí: docenas de pedazos de papel arrugados, todos con un mensaje escrito por el puño y letra de Syaoran. Pensé que los había tirado. Me imagino que Misaki los recogía de mi bote de basura, y los iba acumulando. Quizá Misaki esté enamorada de nuestra relación, que se veía tan perfecta y pura…

-Él no está fingiendo -me dice, mientras me mira sacar un par de notas, y como me dedico a leerlas.

Hay mensajes preguntándome si podemos ir a tomar un café. Mensajes preguntándome qué hice de almuerzo. Mensajes felicitándome por ser un gran apoyo y fingir delante de Tomoyo. Mensajes agradeciéndome por acompañarlo a sus fiestas y no dejarlo solo.

Se me humedecen los ojos.

-Y sé que tú tampoco estás fingiendo, Sakura -dice Misaki, con voz pausada-, porque, en primer lugar, no hubieses escrito esa carta.

Mi mente es un torbellino. No sé qué pensar. Papá ya lo había dicho antes: que Syaoran estaba hechizado por mí. Y Syaoran inclusive lo ha dicho: yo le gusto. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo aquella vez?

 _¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?_

¿Y cuál fue mi respuesta?

 _Tenía miedo. Miedo de… de que fuese real._

Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenda de que, sí, todo inició como una farsa, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más real se volvía. Todo lo que me gustaba de Syaoran seguía allí. Todo lo que Syaoran vio en mí cuando teníamos doce años, sigue aquí. El tiempo se había congelado para nosotros; todo a nuestro alrededor se sucedía, pero nosotros nos habíamos guardado como una oruga que se encierra en su crisálida, y emerge como una mariposa. Habían pasado muchos años desde que los dos nos habíamos dado ese primer beso; mí primer beso, y ya era tiempo de que estuviésemos juntos.

-Misaki -le digo lentamente-. Me gusta Syaoran -le confieso-. Me gusta de verdad. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo también le gusto a él. Le gusto de verdad.

-¿Y entonces, por qué no están pasando año nuevo juntos? -me pregunta ella.

-No lo sé -es mi respuesta.

Y sin darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, me levanto del sillón a toda velocidad.

* * *

-¡No vayas a salirte! -la reprendo al tiempo que me pongo el abrigo-. ¡No abras la puerta a nadie! -me apuro a calzarme los zapatos-. ¡Si llaman por teléfono, solo contesta si aparece la información en el identificador de llamadas!

Misaki dice que sí a todo, y se despide de mi en la puerta. Me ve correr como loca por la calle, hasta que yo también la pierdo de vista al llegar a la esquina.

Es tarde, hace frío. El aire helado me golpea el rostro, y siento la nariz y las mejillas rojas, irritadas por el frío. Pero no dejo de correr, no dejo de moverme. El aire caliente que sale de mi boca sube arrojando una nube blanca que desaparece casi al instante. Las calles están casi vacías. Por fortuna, no hay nieve que entorpezca mi carrera. Y sigo corriendo.

Me detengo un par de minutos para recuperar el aire cuando llego al parque pingüino, pero casi al instante vuelvo a correr. Sigo así, hasta llegar a la esquina de la cuadra donde vive Syaoran. Y me detengo en seco. El miedo me recorre cada centímetro del cuerpo. Ya estoy aquí, pero, ¿qué hare si Syaoran no está aquí? ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de que una vez más, al yo no darle una oportunidad, él haya ido a los brazos de Tomoyo, tal como lo hizo cuando teníamos doce años?

No puedo con la sola idea, pues al instante, mi imaginación me pinta diversos escenarios: Syaoran y Tomoyo, pasando año nuevo en casa de ella, o en una fiesta con los chicos populares del instituto, o peor aún, en casa de él, pasando un momento agradable con sus hermanas y su madre, que muy probablemente yo arruine si me presento en la puerta.

Estoy por dar media vuelta, y regresar a casa (aún no sé qué le voy a decir a Misaki) cuando escucho detrás de mí una alegre voz que me saluda, y sin avisar, alguien me abraza por detrás.

* * *

 _¡Lunes de up! ¡Y mañana terminamos!_

 _Ribo~_


	42. 41

**41**

* * *

-¡Sakura! -estoy por ponerme roja (pensando que es Syaoran) cuando me doy cuenta de que es una voz femenina, y entonces, soltándome un poco de tan repentino abrazo, la cara de Fuutie me sonríe, a un palmo de distancia de la mía.

-Fuutie… -digo tímidamente-. Feliz año nuevo.

-¡Feliz año Sakura! -sonríe ella, y entonces, se gira para hablarle a alguien más, que también está detrás de mí. Una vez más, se me acelera el corazón pensando que es Syaoran, pero…-. ¡Feimei! ¡Mira, es Sakura!

-¡Sakura!

Feimei, otra de las hermanas de Syaoran, se apura a abrazarme también.

-Feliz año, Feimei -la saludo tímidamente, y me apuro a preguntar-. ¿Qué hacen afuera?

-Fuimos a comprar más sake -responde Feimei, al tiempo que alza las bolsas de la tienda de conveniencia de donde vienen, cargadas de botellitas de sake-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí afuera?

-Pues… estaba de paso… -miento.

Pero aunque hubiese sido la mentira más creíble, a Feimei y Fuutie no les hubiese interesado en lo más mínimo.

-¡Ven adentro, con nosotras!

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-¡Para nada! -insiste Fuutie, y tomándome de la mano, me hace caminar hacia su casa-. Tenemos mucho sake, bastante comida, se está calientito bajo el kotatsu, y además, Syaoran se pondrá muy feliz de verte.

No puedo oponer resistencia. De nada hubiese servido. Feimei y Fuutie me sujetan cada una del brazo, y prácticamente me llevan arrastrando hasta la puerta de su casa. Allí, mientras me quito los zapatos, Feimei corre a la cocina a guardar las botellas de sake en la nevera, y Fuutie corre a avisar a la familia que se tienen visitas.

Me quedo en el recibidor por unos instantes, después de todo no puedo moverme a ningún lado pues no me han asignado pantuflas para poder moverme por el resto de la casa. Estoy por llamar tímidamente a Fuutie para que me ayude, cuando la alta y estilizada figura de Li Ierán se detiene frente a mí. Me inclino haciendo una profunda reverencia casi al instante. Ella igual se inclina, y me sonríe cálidamente.

-No esperábamos tener visitas esta noche -dice tranquila, lo que hace que se me agite el corazón, pues eso sólo puede significar una cosa: Tomoyo no está aquí.

-No quiero molestar. Si hay algún inconveniente, yo puedo…

-No es molestia, Sakura -me interrumpe de una manera que suena sumamente educada, y para nada grosera-. Aquí eres bienvenida. Ahora, ¿necesitas ayuda con tus zapatos?

Estoy por asentir, cuando ella da un paso hacia un lado (sin duda para dirigirse al armario de zapatos), y con ello, puedo ver que detrás de ella, alguien nos mira.

No es Fuutie, ni Feimei, tampoco Xiefa ni Fanren.

-Syaoran… -digo en un susurro.

El no responde, sino que se limita a seguir mirándome.

-Fe… Feliz año -agrego, tímidamente, pero él no responde.

La señora Li se detiene frente al armario de zapatos, y está por abrirlo, cuando la voz de Syaoran (firme, fuerte y clara) la detiene.

-Yo lo haré, madre -ella lo mira en silencio, pero asiente.

-Los esperamos en el comedor -dice alegre, y tras dedicarnos una última sonrisa, nos deja solos en el recibidor.

Syaoran, tal como ha dicho, se acerca al armario de los zapatos, y de manera lenta, me ofrece un par de pantuflas. No estoy muy segura de si eso significa que efectivamente puedo pasar, o lo hace sólo para cumplir con lo que ha dicho a su madre.

Estoy colocándome las pantuflas, cuando su voz me detiene.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

No distingo molestia, enojo o furia en su voz, pero no por ello puedo evitar sentirme incómoda. Como si hubiese sido un error el venir. Como si fuese ya demasiado tarde.

-Ne… necesitaba verte -digo nerviosa-. Necesitaba hablar contigo -agrego.

Una vez más, él no dice nada. Se limita a mirarme, directamente a los ojos, a la espera de que continúe, como si no hubiese nada más importante que el escucharme hablar.

-Yo… -pero no sé como comenzar-. Tú… -se me complica formar una idea clara en mi mente. ¡Y es que hay tanto que quiero decirle, que no sé por dónde comenzar!

Me tomo un par de segundos para calmar mi respiración que amenazaba con ponerse agitada, y finalmente digo:

-Lamento no haberte respondido, el día del viaje de medio curso.

-¿Eso significa que vienes formalmente a negar que sientes algo por mí?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Entonces qué…?

-¡No interrumpas! -chillo-. Ya es bastante complicado sin ti interrumpiéndome.

Syaoran se limita a encogerse de hombros.

-Lamento… lamento el no haber podido darte una respuesta. Lamento el ser tan cobarde y negarme a aceptar esto que siento, solo porque me da miedo que fuese real. Lamento el no poder confesarte que yo también siento algo por ti.

Contengo la respiración. Syaoran sigue mirándome.

-¡Di algo! -chillo nuevamente.

-¡Me dijiste que no interrumpiese!

No puedo evitar gruñir al tiempo que me río. Syaoran se ríe también, y sin poderse contener, da un paso al frente, y me rodea con sus brazos. Un cálido abrazo que me obliga a sujetarme de su camisa, y esconder el rostro en su pecho.

No pienso llorar.

-Vamos a intentarlo de verdad, ¿no es así? -me pregunta. Y como aún escondo el rostro en su pecho, me limito a asentir-. Sin contrato, sin mentiras, y sin celos, ¿verdad?

Y yo vuelvo a asentir.

Syaoran me da un beso en la coronilla, y es allí cuando ya no puedo más, y comienzo a sollozar.

-¡¿Por qué lloras?! -pregunta, algo asustado, intentando separase de mi abrazo, para mirar mi rostro mojado, pero yo se lo impido, y me limito a negar rápidamente.

-No puedo evitarlo -digo con la voz ahogada por seguir escondiéndome.

Él no dice nada, sino que se limita a volver a abrazarme.

No puedo evitar maravillarme de lo fácil que ha sido. De como la vida no tiene que ser tan dramática como mis novelas, películas o libros. No puedo evitar maravillarme de lo fácil que es estar con Syaoran, y de entendernos el uno al otro.

Y me sujeto con mayor firmeza. No pienso soltarlo, no ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

 _¡Y eso fue todo!_

 _Sé que esperaban más drama, y que incluso hubo reviews que decían que como Syaoran no había buscado a Sakura, él no sentía nada... ¡Pero esa era la idea! Que nosotr s, junto con Sakura, despertáramos de esa idea de las novelas románticas, y las cosas fuesen más como la vida real._

 _Sé que a muchos el final no les parecerá tan bueno, pero pues es así como me lo imaginé. Espero que al final sí les agrade._

 _Y ya con eso terminamos. Gracias por la paciencia, por esos hiatus y por el repentino ataque de cero inspiración que me dio. Espero que todas esas cosas negativas no se vuelvan a presentar la próxima vez que decida escribir algo, porque amo escribirles, y amo que me lean. No creo continuar con las parte de esta saga de Jenny Hann, por lo que les pido una disculpa, y cruzo dedos para que esta adaptación haya cumplido un poco con las expectativas que el libro y la peli nos dejaron. Y eso es todo por hoy._

 _Sigan bellos. Ribo~_


End file.
